A Mermaid's Heir
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: Sequel to A Mermaid's Tail. Riku is tired of living the life of a mermaid prince until he saves and falls for the son of a fisherman. Will they be together? What will Shuichi and Eiri do when they find out? Warning: ShuxYuki and Rikux?. Contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone. I'm Pinkshuchan, but you all can call me Shu. For people who had read my stories, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. This is the long awaited sequel of... A MERMAID'S TAIL! If you haven't read A Mermaid's Tail, I suggest reading that before reading this one. This is A Mermaid's Heir, which follows after A Mermaid's Tail. Not only does it have ShuxYuki pairing, but there is another pairing I'm exploring. And I'll give you a hint. It does involve Riku. Plus, having this pairing will make the story interesting. Why? You'll see when we get there. I don't own Gravitation or its characters. They belong to Maki Murakami. So without further adieu I give you A Mermaid's Heir. Enjoy the show!**

Chapter 1

Eiri's P.O.V

Everyone knows of many mermaid stories. One most popular is The Little Mermaid; the story of a mermaid princess who saves the life of a human prince from drowning. She makes a deal to become human but she must give up her voice in return. When she reaches shore, she notices that he loves another and so she tries to kill him. But she loved him too much to go through with it and ended up killing herself; turning herself into sea foam. It is a sad story, but I know of a mermaid story that isn't like that. A mermaid princess saves a human from drowning and they don't see each other again until six years after. They went through hell staying together, whether it was getting away from an insane hydrogeologist/ fisherman and a power-crazed dark mermaid, but in the end, love overcame those obstacles. The human became a mermaid with the help of mermaid magic and got to be with his mermaid princess and the child they created together. Of course the life that the human was gaining wasn't as easy as he thought. Why? It turned out that he was the fabled Golden Poseidon, also known as the true king of the sea. And so because of that, he now rules the seas.

Now I know what you're all thinking. How do I know this story so well? Well, that's because I lived it. In fact, I'm the human in the story. My name is Eiri Uesugi; son of the Millionaire Uesugi. For a few years, I was known as Eiri Yuki, the famous novelist of the ocean's world, but now, I am the Golden Poseidon. I'll tell you this, it's pretty cool being king, but there are lots of problems with it too. For example, I had no idea that mermaids liked doing nothing but singing all day. Problem? Yes. I'm tone deaf. I don't think there is such thing as a tone deaf mermaid. Also, every mermaid has some kind of power whether it is of the elements or if they're summoners. Me? I control the seas. Literally. And there are times when their powers go out of control and I have to do something about it. There is a lot of mermaids to deal with. And they tell me that the Sea of Japan has the _smallest_ population of mermaids. If _this_ is the smallest population of mermaids, I'm scared to find out what the biggest population is. Then again, every now and then I go to different oceans if there is a problem so I might see the biggest population. However, doing this keeps me away from my family. And I really want to see them now.

I am currently returning from the Indian Ocean after helping everyone figure out how long the ocean is compared to the others. I didn't even see why I had to go. Then again, I have experience with a map considering that I used to be human so it would be understandable for me to go. But now that I'm returning to the Sea of Japan, I get to go see my family. I wonder how they are doing. I'll see for myself.

I swam around the castle looking for my wife. It's obvious that my son is in school right now so I can't interupt a class just to see him. He can see me when he gets back. That is, if I don't get another call of help from another ocean. Finally, I make it to our bedroom. When I go through the seaweed curtains, I find myself tackled by girl mermaids; squealing that I've come back. What am I, eye candy?

"Welcome back, Your Great Majesty!" said one of the girls.

"You look as handsome as ever!" said another.

"Girls, please." I try to calm them down "I appreciate your welcome but..."

"But he came here for another reason."

I can recognize that beautiful voice anywhere. A mermaid with long pink hair, violet eyes with perfectly curved long lashes, and a pink tail which I may add is the most beautiful tail in all of the Seven Seas, was there glaring at the girls. Said girls had let go of me and lowered their heads.

"We're sorry, My Queen!" they said.

The queen, who if you couldn't tell already is my wife, then smiled at them. "That's all right. Now may you please leave us alone? We have some catching up to do."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They left on cue. I couldn't hold myself back from taking my lovely mermaid in my arms.

"It's good to be home." I said "How has the kingdom done without me, Shuichi?"

"There were some problems here and there, but they were nothing I couldn't handle. After all, I'm your wife right?"

I nodded. I'm not sure if you guys know this already, but dispite looking like that, my lovely wife Shuichi is actually male. I know, hard to believe. But even so, I love him with all my heart. After all, he was the one who saved me when I was drowning. In return, six years after we met, I saved him from that idiot of an hydrogeologist, K.

"How's Riku?" I ask.

"Well..." He started playing with his hands. "He hasn't been a problem... most of the time."

"What do you mean 'most of the time'?"

"Um... How do I put this without having you throw a fit?"

Before Shuichi could explain, Sakano; a mermaid with a navy blue tail, swam into the room. "Welcome back, Your Great Majesty!" he said "Glad to see you are well. I kn... know that you are v...very tired but... well, we have a little problem."

"What is it, Sakano?" I asked.

"Luckily no one's hurt... but... I mean they all made it out perfectly alright!"

"What's the damn problem?"

"A giant boulder fell onto the mermaid school and it was no doubt summoned by mermaid magic."

I was furious! There was only one mermaid in the Sea of Japan who is able to summon a boulder. I swam out of the room and went to the giant boulder where the school was originally. I was greeted by a mermaid with fiery red hair and an orange tail. I already knew who she was so I know I can trust her with what happened.

"Welcome back, Your Great Majesty!" she said "I'm terribly sorry this had to happen on your arrival day."

"What happened Reiji?" I asked her.

"As usual, your son threw a fit at the teachers and summoned this boulder. Luckily, everyone managed to get out before the boulder hit. Unfortunately, it's gonna take a while before repairs are finished. However, with your permission, I can get the boulder off what's left of the school in just 5 seconds."

"You mean by using your powers and blowing it up?"

"Exactly! If not, our only other option is to convince your son to lift it up and put it away somewhere. And since he made this happen, I doubt he would want to help us lift it up and have the school remade again only to throw another fit."

"There are no other options?"

"Not unless you know any other mermaids that can lift up a 246 tonne boulder with either their powers or strength."

I sighed. "If I give you permission to blow up the boulder, will you make sure no one gets hurt?"

"Of course! I would never do anything to disappoint you, Your Great Majesty!"

I sighed again. "Very well. You have my permission."

"Alrighty then!" She swam to the group of people close by. "Everyone, I'll need you to swim away from here. If you care about your lives, you would leave. If you don't, I'll have to blow you up with the boulder." I don't like her methods on how she tells the people to move away, but they are effective. Everyone started swimming away. That was all but one. A certain mermaid with light blond hair and an auburn colored tail. It was my 7 year old son, Riku. I glared at him and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Welcome back Papa!" he said with a nervous smile "It's nice to see you home safe." He nervously laughed. He knows what I'm thinking. When I finish what I'm gonna do to him, he's gonna wish he had never been born.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 1. Unlike the original A Mermaid's Tail, I'm not starting the main plot right away. This is just to remind you of the story. Read and Review! It will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I'm glad you guys like A Mermaid's Heir so far. To tell you the truth, I was kinda scared that the story might not be as good as A Mermaid's Tail. But we won't know until the end, right? So I'm gonna try to not worry about it and just keep working on the story. By the way, I'm sure that you guys are wondering who I'm pairing with Riku. Well, here's a hint that may give it away. This character is _not _OC. Like I had said before in A Mermaid's Tail, I don't use OCs unless it's neccessary. If there's no need, then I don't add OCs. So now that you know, I'm pretty sure you know who this character is. I'll try to give A Mermaid's Heir the same magic as A Mermaid's Tail so please continue reading and enjoy the show!**

Chapter 2

Shuichi's P.O.V

I can't believe it! I told Riku that his father was coming home today and he promised not to get himself into trouble. Yet here we are at the throne room with Yuki scolding him because he summoned a boulder to smash the school. It's hard being a mother. I don't know how to get Riku to obey what Yuki and I ask without having him start hating us. I keep thinking that maybe a balance between strict and kind parent would help him grow better. But could it help give Riku the guidance he needs?

"Riku. Why do you always destroy everything?" Yuki yelled. I hated it when he yelled. "This is the 5th time you've destroyed something. First, the underwater plant museum..."

"Because I thought it would look better with a rock garden." Riku interrupted.

"Then there was the theatre..."

"It was too boring and I wanted to make it more exciting."

"Next there was the concert..."

"I thought the singers needed help on their belt."

"And then the sea horse races..."

"I wanted my favorite sea horse to go faster."

"And now the school!"

"I got an F and got scolded by them at not paying attention when I really was paying attention but I didn't understand what they were trying to teach because they were such dumbasses!"

"Hey! That is _not_ the language a mermaid your age should be using! Where did you learn that?"

"From you, dumbass!"

Riku shouldn't have said that to his own father. I could tell that Yuki was pissed. I have to calm him down somehow! If Yuki gets too angry or upset, the waters start to get really wild.

"You don't need to worry about this, Yuki." I brought myself into the conversation "Every mermaid destroys something at his age. I remember when I was that young! I destroyed half of the castle with my light beams! My father thought the castle was under attack!" I started laughing at the memory. However, Yuki didn't look amused.

"Shuichi, you are not helping the situation." he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." I lowered my head and brought my hands together on my lap. I guess that didn't help. Yuki faced Riku.

"I don't want you causing any more destruction." he said "If I hear that you have destroyed one more thing, and I _mean_ one more thing, you are grounded and are not allowed to leave your room for anything except for school until I decide if you're punished enough." With that said, he swam out of the throne room. Riku hid his head into his hands. I swam over to him and brought him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started crying. I kissed his forehead and tried to calm him down. When he's calmed down, he lifts his head up and looks at me in the eyes.

"Why can't Papa look at the world the way I see it, Mama?" he asked "Why can't he realize that things like this are just so hard for me?"

"He does, Riku!" I assured him "He knows what you're going through very much. It's just that he wants to help you. He wants to help you go the right path and to keep you from a life of only grief and sorrow."

"Well, he's not doing a good job of it!"

"And why's that?"

"Because I hate my life as a prince!" He swims over to the balcony. "I'm tired of only seeing water and fish. If I could, I would throw away my crown and explore some new world somewhere."

I sigh and swim beside him. "You know, when I was your age, I was tired of royalty too."

"Yeah right!"

"Really! I was tired of being a princess and I wanted to leave the Sea of Japan. I wanted to go to other seas and oceans in the world like the Coral Sea or the Mediterranean! It's actually a hard word to say! Mediterranean! I didn't know how to properly say it until I was corrected by your father..."

"MAMA!"

"Sorry! Getting a little off topic! The point is that I know how you're feeling at this age. It's hard to be royalty and forced to follow your father's current. Just remember who you are and all the good things you have in life. Don't worry about anything else."

Riku smiled at me. "Thanks Mama. I'll remember that." We hugged for a while. "Mama? Is it all right if I go hang out with Saki?"

"Have you asked her mother if you both can hang out?"

"Miss Noriko said it was ok with her if it was ok with you."

I sighed with a smile. "Alright! Just be home before nightfall. And stay away from the surface. You've gone up there enough and I don't want your father throwing another fit."

"Thanks Mama! I promise I won't go to the surface!" And so he swam off. I can't help but feel like he's a mystery to me even though he's my own son. One moment he acts like his father and the next he acts a little like me. I hope it isn't some Multiple Personality Disorder or whatever Yuki calls it when you have multiple personalities. The thing I hate most is that Riku is oblivious to what's going on and of what secrets there are. You guys know that I look like a girl when I'm actually a guy right? Well, like everyone else, Riku doesn't know that. I want to tell him, but at the same time, I don't. If I tell Riku that his own mother is male, he would feel different from the other mermaids. Well he is different considering that he's a prince but still. The only people that know I'm a guy are Yuki, Sakano, and my brothers.

"I see my _sister_ is laying on the job when _she's_ suppossed to rule like our brother did!"

I recognize that voice! I turn around to see a familiar face with green hair and a blue tail. "Suguru!" I swim to him and hugged him as tight as I could. "Welcome back! How's Hiro?"

"He and Miss Ayaka are doing good up on the surface. Where's that family of yours?"

"Riku went off to hang out with Saki, Miss Noriko's daughter, and Yuki is off somewhere trying to calm himself down."

"I knew it! Did you know that there were lots of tidal waves when I returned to the ocean?"

"I had a feeling. If Yuki gets a really bad temper, tidal waves come. If Riku gets a really bad temper, earthquakes come. If they ever both get a really bad temper at the same time, it could be the end of the world as we know it!"

"Isn't that overexaggerating?"

"It can happen!" I turn to the door. "Can you take over the castle for a while? I have to go find Yuki."

"Of course! If you don't look for him, who will?"

"Thanks! If you need help, Sakano can help you. We'll be back soon!"

"Take your time!"

My brothers Hiro and Suguru know me very well. Hiro has been living on the surface for seven years now. He's having a great life up there with a beautiful human wife and a nice house that used to be Yuki's before he turned into a mermaid and took the throne. Suguru on the other hand has been the right hand man for as long as I remember which was seven years ago. Even though Hiro is not the king anymore, Suguru is still very loyal to the kingdom and to me and Yuki. I say that I'm _searching_ for Yuki, but the truth is I already know where he is. So I went to where I knew I would find him. I finally make it to the giant rock I showed him seven years ago. I went through the secret way hidden in seaweed and was welcomed by the light of the sun shining in the crystals. I was right! There laying on his stomach on one of the dry surfaces was the Golden Poseidon and my husband, Yuki. He's so beautiful with his golden hair that ends halfway down his back, his exotic golden eyes that could pierce anything like it did my heart, his skin as white as the stuff that fall in the season winter called snow, and his golden tail that proves that he is the Golden Poseidon. I bring myself up onto the surface and lay down beside him.

"Hello." I say to let him know of my presence.

He looks back at me with his gorgeous smile. "Hello to you too." he replies.

I knew that underneath that smile he's still upset. I can't blame him. I know that Riku is trying, but he has to learn to control himself. I place my hand against his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Shu. It's just that I want Riku to know that things don't always go his way. I want him to know the hardships of life. I know I wasn't born a mermaid, but I know that playing around is not always the case. But when you think really hard about, the way humans live and the way mermaids live are similar in a way."

"I know your trying to be a good father for him, Yuki. And I know he's trying to be a good son, but things can be hard for the both of you if you're not careful."

"I just wish I fucking knew what I could do to make him understand."

"I know you'll figure it out someday. But sometimes the best way for someone to learn is by learning it himself. Until then, it's best to just leave him alone and only discipline him when it's neccessary."

"I guess so." We sit up and he pulls me closer to him. "Now I have another problem that I need your help with."

I know what he's asking, but I give him a sly look and play with my hair with my finger. "And what may this problem be?"

He smirks at me and brings us close together into a kiss. It was so hot and passionate just from his lips alone. When I felt his tongue flicking against my lips for entrance, I moaned and let his tongue slip in. Our tongues were dancing together in this time of lust and pleasure. We kept this up until we ran out of breath and broke apart. We realized that we were still in mermaid form and turned ourselves human. The way Yuki was touching me was bringing back the fire of my love and lust for him. The next thing I know, we are both naked under the shimmering light of the sun coming from the crystals. He turned me around and started kissing my neck as he was playing with my left nipple. God, how he takes over my body just by touching and kissing me amazes me so.

"Shuichi. Bend over!"

I do as he says and bend over. I moan in more pleasure when I feel his tongue at my ass hole. He turns me over to face him and he places his fingers near my mouth. I knew what that meant and I start sucking on them. When I'm done, he motions me to his dick. Again, I know what he means and starts sucking on it while he inserts one finger into my ass. Then after I'm feeling good with just one finger, he inserts another and starts scissoring inside me. God, I can't take anymore of this!

"Yuki!" I moan "Stop teasing! Put it in!"

I feel his breath against my ear. "How much do you want it?"

"Please Yuki! I need it now! Put it in! Please!"

I'm feeling so much pleasure from this that I can't stop myself from drooling. Luckily it didn't fall onto my legs. He takes out his fingers, turns me over to face him once again, and inserts his dick. He keeps pumping inside of me as we are joined together as one. Harder and harder. I can't take anymore of this pleasure. My mind is getting blank! I... AAAAHHHH!

Yuki and I came at the same time. His cum is so hot inside of me. I try to catch my breath after that intense version of us making love to each other. Yuki is lying down beside me with his eyes closed as he's trying to regain his breath still. Now is the perfect time for me to get back at him for teasing me. I move closer to him and start sucking at his ear. I had found out that that's his most ticklish spot. The moment I started sucking it, I heard a loud squeak and before I knew it, I was brought down by Yuki.

"Don't do that again!" he laughed as he blushed as pink as my hair and tail. I ended up laughing so hard my stomach ached. He's just so cute! I wonder what I did to have him come into my life. No pun intended.

"Are you going to be ok now?" I ask him.

"Yeah!" he replied "Let's go back! Sakano can only take care of the kingdom for so long."

"Suguru is helping too."

"He's come back from seeing Hiro? Great! We should talk over dinner."

We dived back into the water, left the rock and headed back to the kingdom. Yuki says he's ok, but I'm not sure if he really is. Well, I can't keep pestering him about it, so I should let it go for now.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 2 everyone! That was some scene! I'm still blushing from it. I mean I know I've written a sex scene before but still. It's crazy! Read and Review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I know what you all were thinking. How did I update so quickly? Answer; 7 words. I don't have much of a life. I don't have anything better to do, no friends to hang out with at the moment, and everyone likes someone who updates as fast as possible and doesn't leave you hanging. Don't you just hate that? I know I do! But now that it's summer, I'm going to work on one chapter a day. Is it hard work? Yes and no! Anyways, this chapter will be when the plot starts! Yay! We've finally come to where the story actually begins. Also this is the chapter I introduce the character that Riku will be paired up with. Of course, most if not all of you should know who it is. I'm excited about this! I hope you guys are too! Enjoy the show!**

Chapter 3

Riku's P.O.V

As I'm swimming in the ocean blue, I keep thinking of what Mama said. Does Papa really know me _that_ well? Yeah right! If he _did,_ he would know that I go up to the surface every once in a while. But I won't this time. I promised Mama I wouldn't. I don't want to let her down. It's bad enough if Papa gets angry at me, but if I did something to upset Mama, then that would be a problem.

"Riku! Wait up!"

Oh yeah! I forgot that I was here with Saki. A lot of the guy mermaids at school say I'm lucky to be friends with her considering that she's the prettiest mermaid in the whole school. I wouldn't say all of the Seven Seas because I think that that's taken by Mama already even though I know it sounds corny. But back to Saki, I have to agree that she's pretty, but I don't like her _that_ way. She's my friend! The thought of the both of us kissing each other grosses us out. Trust me, she doesn't like me in that way either. That's why I'm not going to be a gentlemermaid about it and just keep swimming. Bad idea! Next thing I know, I'm upside down with some kind of plant holding me by the tail. That is no doubt Saki's power.

"You jerk! I told you to wait up!" she yelled.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you're a slow swimmer!" I said.

Saki raised her arm and started waving it from side to side; causing the plant to move side to side, smashing me to the ground. Sometimes I wonder why she and I are friends. We have nothing in common! But I guess opposites attract in this case. Because we're completely different, we have different view points and it kinda unique. It gives us respect for each other. But I have a question. Why are all the pretty girls the most deadly? She has long curly light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a green tail. When she done, she snapped her fingers and the plant let me go.

"That's what you get for talking to a lady like that!" she said "What's wrong, Riku? You don't usually act this way."

"I know." I say to her "It's just that I'm tired of living like this. I don't want to be the prince of the Sea of Japan or the son of the Golden Poseidon. I want to go off somewhere far away. Somewhere where I could be myself and have an adventure! However, I think the best adventure I'll ever get is checking out the museum."

"Ouch. I know I don't like the museum. It's ugly! But still, I think you are living a great life as a prince. The closest I have to living in the castle is that my daddy is the chef and my mommy prepares the queen's hair, who don't forget is your mommy. You have it made!"

"I'm not so sure! I just want to have an interesting life! Maybe even meet a new friend or two. I just wish that something would fall out of the sky and make everything seem better."

Suddenly, I heard a splash from above. Something was falling down towards us. I grabbed Saki and pulled her away from what was falling. When it landed onto the ground, I carefully swam close to it. It looked like some kind of strange mermaid. It's hair was very short but was a nice blond color. It almost looked gold. It's skin was slightly a lighter color than mine. It looked like a strange younger looking figure of my dad but at the same time it wasn't. I had a feeling that thing was a male creature. I was about to touch him until Saki pulled me back.

"Don't touch it Riku!" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Are you sure you were _really_ paying attention in class? That thing's a human!"

I looked at it. "Is it really?"

"Yes! And it's best that we ignore it."

"Ignore? Saki, I may have not known what a human looked like until now, but I know everything else about them. And I know for a fact that humans survive by something called 'air' that comes from the surface! I'm not gonna leave him and let him die!"

"Well, we have t... Him?"

"I can tell just by looking at him that he's male."

"It doesn't matter! We have to leave him, Riku."

"No! I'm not going to let him die!" I swing his arm around my shoulder and swim up to the surface. I can hear Saki yelling at me as I'm swimming upwards. I can't tell what she's yelling though. Finally, I make it up to the surface. It's so beautiful! There is a bright light that is shining in the sky; setting over the sea and making the water all sparkly. But now is not the time for gawking. I have to get him to some land. It wasn't long until I noticed some land not that far away. I carried him to the shore and laid him down on his back. Think Riku think! What do you do to make sure a human is alive? Oh that's right! Check to see if they're breathing. How do you check? The stomach! I lay my hand on his stomach to see if he's breathing. There wasn't a single breath! Oh no! Wait, think! Don't assume he's dead yet! What else do you do to check if a human is alive? Check their pulse! I lay my head onto his chest to check his pulse. I can hear thumping. That's good! It means that he's still alive. Now, how do I get him to breathe again? Of course! I bring my hand onto his stomach again and gently push down. It was enough for water to come out from his mouth and he started coughing. Yay! He's alright! I look at his face as he opens his eyes. When they opened, they opened wider and blinked a lot as they saw me and it revealed eyes the color of the ocean. I widened my eyes as well. I never thought that a human can be so... beautiful. He separated our eyes and looked another direction. The moment he looked that way, he jumped a bit and moved a little farther from me. I didn't see what was wrong. I looked at where he looked and realized why he was so surprised. It was my tail! At the realization, I started to giggle. He then started to laugh as well and we ended up laughing out butts off. I became overjoyed with seeing him alright and ended up hugging him. After a few minutes, I felt his arms go around me as well and we were both hugging each other on the shore. It felt so wonderful. I didn't want this moment to end. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Michael! Michael!"

I didn't know where it came from, but the human seemed to know. He faced back at me.

"You need to go! Now!" he yelled "If you don't then... you'll end up... Go!"

He was pushing me back into the water. Why was he doing this? Was it someone dangerous coming? I decided to trust him and dived back into the water. But I couldn't help but feel curious on why he wanted me to go back into the ocean. I got back above the surface and hid behind a tiny rock that was close by. As I hid, I saw the human being embraced by a bigger human with long blond hair tied up and looked very scary. It didn't look like that human was in any danger and I went back into the ocean. I was greeted by Saki yelling at me.

"Riku! What were you thinking?" she asked "He didn't see you, did he? There weren't any other humans there, were there?"

"No." I replied.

"Either way, you're in trouble. Didn't you promise your mommy you wouldn't go up onto the surface?"

That's right! Oh no! If Mama finds out, I'm in hot water! I turn to Saki. "Saki. Please don't tell Mama I went up to the surface. She'll be disappointed in me if she finds out!"

"Why should I do that?"

"I'll do anything you ask."

"Will you carry my stuff to and from school?"

"Yes!"

"Will you get me my lunch everyday?"

"Yes!"

"Will you treat me like I'm such the perfect lady?"

"Yes! I'll even do that!"

"Ok! Your secret's safe with me!"

I hugged her! "Oh thank you Saki! Thank you!"

She pushed me away. "I'm just helping a friend out."

"So exactly how long do you want me to do all that stuff?"

"Not long. Just for a month."

A MONTH? Did I make a mistake? No. I'll just do that for a month and Saki won't tell Mama. But though I disobeyed Mama, it was so worth it. That human was so beautiful! I had never seen anything like him! I wish that one day, I'll be able to see him again. However, that may be impossible. He's a human and I'm a mermaid. We may never be able to see each other again.

We finally managed to make it back to the kingdom. We were making it in without being noticed in the dark until we felt a light shining on us. We looked over to see Mama standing there with her powers of light shining in her hand. I could tell that she was angry by looking at her face.

"Hi Mama." I said "I'm home." I gave a weak smile, but Mama didn't look all that pleased.

"Saki, your mother is waiting for you at home." said Mama.

"Oh ok." said Saki "See you, Riku." And so she swam off; leaving me with alone with Mama.

"Well, I'm really sleepy Mama, so I'll see you in the morning." I was about to make it out safe until I felt Mama grip my arm.

"Oh no you don't." she said "I had let you go too many times. Now, I'm getting to the bottom of this."

Oh no! Mama's gonna force me to talk about what happened. If she finds out I went to the surface when she told me not too, it's not gonna be pretty. We went into my bedroom so we wouldn't disturb anybody with our talk. She made a bubble light so we could see each other as we talked. Mama tried to speak as softly as she could.

"So what happened out there, Riku? Something happen between you and Saki?"

"No, it's not that. She and I are still friends and only friends."

"So what happened then?"

Think fast Riku! I can't tell her what exactly happened, but I can change it up a bit. "Well, Saki and I were swimming around, when we met... ... a foreign mermaid! Yeah! And we were having so much fun playing that we lost track of time!"

"Really." I nodded. "Well then, tell me about this mermaid."

"Uh... we really don't know much, but he was really nice. And also..."

"Riku? Are you blushing?"

I don't know. Was I? I felt my face. It felt so hot. What was wrong with me? I hope Mama wasn't too suspicious. But to my surprise, she was smiling.

"Ok." she continued "I'll let you go this time. But next time you disobey me, I'm not gonna go easy, ok?" I nodded. Mama helped me get into my clam bed and tucked me in.

"Promise me that next time I ask you to do something, you will not disobey."

"Don't worry Mama. Yawn. I promise."

"Ok then. Goodnight." She kissed my forehead, popped the light bubble, and left the room. I went into a deep sleep where I started to dream about that human. I really hope I will see him again someday.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 3. Now you know. The human is Michael, K's son. Why? Two reasons. He was really friendly to Riku in Gravitation EX and this would make a good plot considering that Riku is a mermaid and Michael is K's son, who you would remember what the hydrogeologist/ fisherman that tried to capture Shuichi in A Mermaid's Tail. Read and Review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey this is Pinkshuchan! I'm glad I've finally revealed Michael. Why? This chapter is his P.O.V. I can't just skip to what happened after Riku saved him just yet because I don't want to have you all confused on what exactly happened. So this is it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Michael's P.O.V

"Ok Michael! This is the moment you've been waiting for. It's our Father/Son time!"

Yay! I'm so excited! NOT! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my dad and I love spending time with him, but it's just that everytime that we do spend time together, we go to some place that has water. First Father/Son time was at Niagara Falls. The second was at a water park. The third was an aquarium. And do you know what last time was? Checking out a puddle. A puddle is not interesting, but not according to my dad. He finds anything involving water interesting. I wonder where he's taking me this time. Probably something more pathetic than a puddle. I don't think there's _anything_ more pathetic than a puddle but my dad can surprise me. Maybe he's gonna show me two puddles. Please don't let that be the case.

"For our Father/Son time" he stated "We are going to..." He makes a drum roll. "... go fishing in the Sea of Japan!"

Fishing? Well, it's better than looking at a puddle for the whole day. And I've always wanted to check out the Sea of Japan. This actually may be the best Father/Son time we'd ever had. I mean, not every country has its own body of water. Canada has the five lakes, the Carribean has its own sea. All of Europe have two seas; the Mediterranean Sea and the Black Sea, and Austrailia has the Coral Sea. I would name them all, but I don't want to take up your time. My dad has taught me everything about the bodies of water on Earth. It's the only thing about water I actually find interesting. He wants me to grow up as a Hydrogeologist just like him, but I don't really want to. All I want is to go to collage, get a job, find someone who I'd love and would want be my wife and have a happy family. I don't really have any dreams I want to follow through right now. But then again I'm still too young. I'm 9 years old about to turn 10. However, my dad says that anyone can have dreams no matter how old you are. I don't even know what kind of dream I should have. It's so... complicated.

We had gotten our boat out and set it on the dock, getting all of our fishing supplies on. When we were ready, we set out onto the sea. The sky was a bright blue color with only a few clouds covering it. The ocean was very lovely and had a nice feel to it. I think my dad was talking to me, but I was too busy looking at my surroundings to pay attention. We continued moving farther and farther away from land until my dad agreed that we were at a perfect place for fishing. We got out our fishing rods and began our Father/Son time. However, we weren't getting a single catch. It just meant lots of talking. Eventually I got tired of just talking and looked up in the sky. It was strange. The weather was suppossed to be sunny all day. Why are there dark clouds?

"Dad? I think that maybe we should get back to shore." I told him.

"Nonsense!" he said "So what if we get a little rain? It just makes this trip more like an adventure."

"We get enough adventure by living in a boat and going to different countries. We should get back."

"But what's a little rain gonna do?"

Well I don't think that this is just a little rain. Black clouds covered the once blue sky. Rain fell heavily into the boat. Thunder and lightning boomed in the sky.

"Ok. I see your point. Let's hurry and get back to shore, Son!"

We tried to move the boat but it was hard to with so many harsh waves in the water. I didn't know what was happening. Why would the weather be said to be sunny and then suddenly become a thunderstorm? The waves were so strong, I couldn't keep myself on the boat and fell overboard. The sad thing is that even though my dad loves water and I always go on these trips that involve water, I can't swim. I ended up drowning. I tried moving my arms to geet myself to float but it was not working. Eventually, my arms got too tired and I lost too much breath. Everything became blank. I thought that I was already at my grave; that my end had come near. But it wasn't the result.

When I had finally come to, I was coughing out water. The taste of salt water is not that good a taste. I opened my eyes to see what had happened when I saw something that had just taken my breath away.

The first thing I saw was violet-blue eyes. I had never seen any eyes that color before. Long light blond hair flowed down in front. I could tell that it was a boy that I was looking at because of his chest. It was bare. But wasn't there a storm? Why would he be swimming in the storm? I looked down and noticed an auburn colored tail. Wait a minute... TAIL? I jumped a little and moved a little away from him. He looked at me with confusion. However, I was focusing more on the tail. If he has a tail then that means... he's a... a... mermaid! He looked down at his tail and started giggling. Hearing him giggle made me laugh as well. His laugh is so contagious. We ended up laughing our butts off. After all that laughing, he hugged me. I was shocked at first, but for some reason, it felt so right. I ended up hugging him back. Who'd ever thought that I would ever meet a mermaid. His skin felt so nice close to mine. I hoped that I would never have to let him go.

"Michael! Michael!"

It was my dad! Oh no, if he sees the mermaid, he'll no doubt want to catch it. I can't let this mermaid be a prisoner in my dad's clutches.

"You need to go! Now!" I yelled "If you don't then... you'll end up... Go!"

I started to push him back into the water. He hesitated at first, but then he got the hint and dived back in. Just in time too. My dad ran over to me and held me in his arms.

"Mike! Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok." I assured him. I looked back at the ocean. That mermaid was beautiful dispite being male. He looked like something from a painting. I love art. The way the paintings tell you something and the mystery they have. Wait. Now that I think about it, I _do_ love to draw and paint. Ever since I was 5 years old. That's it! My dream! I love to draw and paint so much that I would want to do it everyday. Lots of people say that I'm very good. That will be my dream. No, it will be my _dreams_. I will try to get into an art school, try to get a career in art, and be a successful painter. But my other dream. I would want to find that mermaid again and paint a picture of him. I won't reveal him to the world. I'll just have that picture as a keepsake, a memento. What I wouldn't give just to see him again.

When we got home, I got to work on my drawings. I want to be good for the time I meet that mermaid again. He was beautiful and so full of mystery I just _have_ to paint him. I kept practicing my drawings until my mom came in and told me to go to bed. I did as she asked and went to bed. I fell into a deep sleep where I began to dream about him. I hope to see him again.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 4. Why do I get the feeling this is like another mermaid's tale. It is getting similar to the original, but I know that is will be different in most cases. Sorry if it was short, but I couldn't think of a lot of things to put in this chapter and there's not a lot to describe about Michael so yeah. Read and Review everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! In the last two chapters in different P.O.V.s, Riku and Michael have met for the first time. Will that be their last? There wouldn't be a story if it were. I don't own the song used. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Eiri's P.O.V

I have a bad feeling. Something happened to Riku after I scolded him and he went out swimming. Six years have passed since then. Problem? Let's look at some facts. When I was 16 years old, I was about to drown in the ocean and that was when I met Shuichi. Six years later, we met again under unfortunate circumstances. I know I sound a little paranoid, but I can't help but worry about my son. Maybe something happened to him and Saki? No, they seem to act normal towards each other and Shuichi assured me that Riku told him that it wasn't anything like that. Shuichi keeps saying that he had fallen in love with someone far away, but I hope it isn't the case. Don't get me wrong, I want him to fall in love and be happy, but I worry that they will meet again this year and things are gonna go wrong. And now that I think about it, he has been disappearing a lot recently. Where does he keep going to everyday? I am currently sitting in my throne; worrying on where he goes and what will happen. I feel Shuichi take my hand.

"Yuki. Will you stop worrying that something bad will happen to him?" he asks "I can assure you that Riku will not do anything that would get himself in trouble in any way. I trust him at this age that he has become a responsible young mermaid."

"He's 13, Shuichi. It's not like he's 18 or anything." I tell him.

"Still, you have to admit that he hasn't gotten in much trouble since six years ago. Besides, I was still quite the trouble at 18."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Yell at my brothers everyday, destroy buildings when I got angry, and then there was the time I swam away from home and got myself captured by a certain fisherman that wanted to make me his big attraction on land." He smiled at me. "But I got out of that one with help from a certain someone who I loved since that time I saved him from drowning."

"Yeah right. You saved yourself."

"I only got myself out of the tank. You were the one who gave me the determination to do so _and_ carry me out where we lived in a big house together for a while."

"Until we found out that I was the Golden Poseidon and we ended up living here since."

"Do you not like it?"

"I do. Very much."

We brought ourselves into a kiss. I was about to lose myself. It's amazing how we've kissed so many times and yet we still have that spark since our first kiss since nineteen years ago. It's even more amazing that we had known each other for nineteen years. It seems like there's some kind of spell placed on us. A spell that gives a sensation whenever our lips touch. They way our tongues tango together. The way our...

"Eww! Mama! Papa! Do you both _have_ to makeout in the throne room?"

Shuichi and I realized what we were doing and pulled away very quickly. It was obvious that we were both blushing very hard for the fact that our son had seen us making out in the throne room. I looked around to see if there was anyone else that saw us making out. No, Riku was the only one. I was relieved. Then it reminded me. We were supposed to be at the opening ceremony for the new dance place not that far. They opened it up in time for mine and Shuichi's anniversary. Thirteen years ago we were married. How time flies. The three of us got ourselves ready. I put on my best golden crown and golden cuffs. I look at myself in the mirror. Was it just me or did I get a little more muscle since I last looked? Well, that's what you get when you become the Golden Poseidon. I swam to the front of the castle where a carriage was waiting with the finest dolphins pulling it. I waited until I saw Shuichi and Riku coming out. Shuichi looked so beautiful with his violet tiara and his skirt and tube top made of light pink flowers. I could tell that he stuffed his tube top so it looked like he had breasts. He's supposed to be my queen and female so I can understand it. Riku only put on some bronze cuffs and a bronze headband. We got into the carriage which lead us to the building.

It looked amazing when we got there. The walls were of marble stone and it was filled with so much people. It wasn't long until the owner came up to the stage where the performers were.

"I thank you all for coming." he said "This is our opening and only the most special got to be here. But of course, what is a celebration without our king, the Golden Poseidon, his wife, Queen Shuichi, and their son, Prince Riku."

The crowd applauded as they saw us and we smiled and waved at them. Well, at least Shuichi and I were smiling and waving. When I saw that Riku was just floating there with his arms crossed, I nudged him on the shoulder.

"Riku. Don't get rude to your subjects." I whispered at him. He got the point and started waving at them. As for his smile, he was no doubt forcing it. When the crowd stopped clapping, we stopped waving.

"Now, the first song our performers will be performing is for our very own king and queen. So they get the first dance. After all, it is their anniversary. They've been married for thirteen years."

The crowd began clapping again. I took Shuichi's hand and took him to the dance floor. Now I know what you're wondering. Can mermaids really dance? They can. It's a good thing too because there are no feet to step on. Then again, mermaids don't even have feet unless they turn human so what the point of stepping on them right? Anyways, when we got to the dance floor, the music started playing. I recognized the song. It was the song that played at mine and Shuichi's wedding. The mermaids performing the song at the time thought the song fit the ring I gave Shuichi. I gave him a ring with a blue sapphire in the middle. I found it at a shipwreck while I was searching for the perfect ring. It was in a treasure box with so many treasures inside. The singers started singing and Shuichi and I started dancing. Of course it was a slow dance. Good thing thirteen years ago we learned how to dance or we would be in hot water.

_Male Mermaid_

_One perfect moment_

_Just one humble stone_

_But oh, what a stone can do_

_It means that I have one love forever_

_And one love alone_

_A now and forever with you_

_Female Mermaid_

_Now and forever_

_As sure as the snow_

_As long as the ocean roars_

_Both_

_I'll love you in a way that I'll never_

_Begin to outgrow_

_I'll now and forever be yours_

_Male Mermaid_

_From this blessed day_

_Female Mermaid_

_(From this blessed day)_

_Male Mermaid_

_For this whole life through_

_Female Mermaid_

_(All this whole life through)_

_Male Mermaid_

_Starting when we say_

_Both_

_'I do'_

_Forever and ever and ever_

_Male Mermaid_

_Now and forever_

_Just one humble stone_

_Female Mermaid_

_But oh, what a stone can do_

_It means that I have one love forever_

_Both_

_And one love alone_

_A now and forever_

_Male Mermaid_

_With you_

_Female Mermaid_

_From this blessed day_

_Male Mermaid_

_(From this blessed day)_

_Female Mermaid_

_All this whole life through_

_Male Mermaid_

_(For this whole life through)_

_Female Mermaid_

_Starting when we say_

_Both_

_'I do'_

_Forever and ever and ever_

_Female Mermaid_

_Now and forever_

_Male Mermaid_

_(Now and forever)_

_Female Mermaid_

_As sure as the snow_

_As long as the ocean's blue_

_Both_

_I'll love you in a way that I'll never_

_Begin to outgrow_

_A now and forever and ever_

_And ever and ever and ever_

_And ever and ever with you_

_Male Mermaid_

_Now and forever_

_Female Mermaid_

_(Now and forever)_

The whole moment was perfect. It was as if we were back in time to that day when we got married. Nothing could ruin this moment. I ended up wrong. The soldiers barged into the building. In front of them was Reiji who was holding Riku by the arm. What was going on?"

"What's going on, Miss Reiji?" Shuichi asked before I could.

"Your son tried sneaking out of the building while everyone was watching your dance." She said. She looked at Riku. "Kinda disrespectful to your parents, isn't it your Highness?" Riku forced himself out of Reiji's grasp and crossed his arms; not making a single eye contact to either me or Shuichi. Why the fuck was he leaving the building? Does it have something to do with where he has been going to everyday? We'll find out when we got home. I apologized to everyone about what had happened and took Riku home with Shuichi and Reiji following. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this once and for all.

**Pinkshuchan: Wow. Riku's becoming the little rebel. Why _is_ he disappearing and leaving when something's going on? We'll find out next chapter. The song used was Now and Forever by Barry Manilow and Sheena Easton. It's a really nice song and the moment I heard it, I _had_ to add it to A Mermaid's Heir. I think the song perfectly fits Shuichi and Yuki's relationship from A Mermaid's Tail, don't you? Read and Review everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey this is Pinkshuchan! In the last chapter, Riku tried to sneak off somewhere. What will happen now that he had been caught by Yuki? Here's the chapter. Enjoy the show!**

Chapter 6

Shuichi's P.O.V

Why? Why? WHY? I had prayed time and again Riku wouldn't get himself into trouble. And what does he do? HE GETS INTO TROUBLE! I've been trying to help him. Really I have. But he always seems to ignore every word I say. I told him to never do anything to get his father angry, but he does it anyway. I don't know what to do with him. What is so important that he had to disobey what Yuki and I ask him to do?

We are currently in his room trying to figure out what it is. Riku is sitting on his bed while Yuki is in front of him. The two of them are having a staring contest of whether Riku will talk about what he was doing or Yuki will have to force it out of him. Riku is winning so far. He's not caving in. I should probably start talking to them and the conversation would follow.

"So Riku. How's your friend?" I ask.

"You mean Saki? She's fine." he said.

"No. I mean I'm talking about the friend you made six years ago."

"Oh! _That_ friend. He's fine. But I haven't seen him in a while."

"Has he moved away?"

"I hope not."

Hopefully, this would start a conversation that would have him tell us what's going on. Yuki sat down on a stool.

"I haven't heard of this friend." he said "Where's he from? Is he from the Sea of Japan or from another ocean."

"Uh... he's from... I don't know. He never told me. Yeah, that's it."

It doesn't take a genius to know that he's starting to lie. "What kind of mermaid did he look like?" I asked.

"Uh... He looks a lot like Papa a bit by hair and skin tone."

"What color is his tail?" Yuki asked.

Riku had started shaking a bit. We knew that he was lying about his friend being a mermaid. Mermaids have different colored tails. If Riku didn't answer right away about the color of his friend's tail, his friend is not a mermaid. But if he's not a mermaid then... No! He didn't! Please tell me he didn't.

"Riku. Have you been to the surface?" I yelled. Riku didn't face me nor Yuki. It was then we knew. His new friend wasn't a mermaid, it was a human. Meaning he went to the surface when I told him not to go up there again. I could tell that Yuki was furious.

"Riku. What the hell have you been thinking?" he yelled "Do you know what would've happened to you if you got caught?"

"He would never do anything to hurt me." Riku yelled "I've only known him for one day and I know what kind of person he is."

"SO WHAT? IT WAS FOR ONE DAY! IT STARTED SIX YEARS AGO RIGHT? HE COULD'VE CHANGED INTO A DIFFERENT PERSON! HE COULD'VE BECOME A FISHERMAN!"

"I CAN TELL JUST BY LOOKING AT HIM THAT HE IS NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON! IN FACT I THINK HE SAVED ME FROM A FISHERMAN SO I KNOW THAT HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME!"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN AND STOP YELLING THIS WAY! WE ARE DISRUPTING THE OTHERS LIVING IN THIS CASTLE AND I DON'T WANT THE TWO OF YOU STARTING THE APOCALYPSE WITH YOUR POWERS!" I yelled at them. They both managed to calm down. It was silent for a moment before Yuki spoke again.

"This settles it." he said "Because of going up to the surface when you were strictly told not to, you are grounded for the rest of the year."

Riku got off the bed. "That's not fair!" he yelled but not as loud.

"Then tell me what is fair. What kind of fair punishment do you need for going up to the surface when both your mother and I had told you not to and for leaving during an important dance between your mother and I? A dance that meant the anniversary of our marriage. A dance between the two people that gave you life and took care of you. So what is fair?" Riku sat down again silent; not looking at us. "Then it's settled." Yuki continued "You are confined to your room for the rest of the year. You are only to leave to go to school. Other than that, this is where you will stay. Sakano will escort you to and from school so you won't try any funny business and swim away. And to make sure you don't leave your room when we don't realize it, I will have Reiji order the guards to stay close to the door."

Riku looked up at him. "You're starting to treat me like I'm some kind of criminal." he said.

"If that's how you're gonna act, that's how you're gonna be treated." With that said, Yuki swam out. I was about to follow him.

"Mama?" I faced Riku. He looked up at me with pleading eyes that looked like they were about to cry. "Can you please try to convince Papa that I should have a grounding that is not that extreme? I'll obey whatever you ask me. I promise."

I turned my head and didn't look at him in the eye. "I'm sorry Riku." I told him "I've been trying to give you chances, hoping that you would follow through with your promises, but I'm sorry. This time, I'm with your father on this one. You lied to me Riku. How do I know you won't lie to me again in the future if I let you get away with this again." And that's when I said it; the words I hoped I would never have to say to him. "I'm very disappointed in you." I swam out, leaving Riku alone in his room.

When I got to mine and Yuki's bedroom, I saw Yuki sitting at the edge of the bed with his crown and cuffs already off. I swam to the vanity and began taking off my stuff. First the tiara then the tube top and skirt. When I took everything off, I grabbed my most comfortable shells, put them on, then moved onto the bed and started massaging Yuki's shoulders. I wanted to make him feel better as I wanted to feel myself. And I know he likes a good massage. He moves his back closer to me, wanting more of my touch. I move down from his shoulders to his back which a moan came out when I hit his sweet spot. After giving him that nice massage, I hug him from behind. He takes my left hand and kisses the ring. He turns around and we started kissing each other on the bed.

"I'm sorry this had to happen on our thirteenth anniversary." said Yuki when we finished kissing.

"It's alright Yuki." I assured him "It wasn't your fault. Things just happen when we don't want them to."

"I guess so. I wish I could control everything so it would be perfect. Like Riku never meeting a human."

"Don't forget who I fell in love with before he turned into a mermaid."

"Are you saying you're not in love with him anymore?"

"No way." We kissed again. I love him too much to let him go. Not then, not now, not ever.

"We don't even know who this human is. I just don't want Riku to get hurt."

"I know you do, Yuki. But eventually, Riku will be all grown up and he will be on his own and then all we can give him is our hope. We have to prepare for when that time comes. Then he woud want to check out the human world and see if it's the life he really wants."

"The day I let him see the human world for himself is when he understands how to live in it. Also he needs responsibility and obedience; things that he doesn't have at the moment."

"I think he will learn better if we tell him the truth."

"The truth that I'm human?"

"Yes. It's the only way he'll fully understand why we don't want him near the surface just yet. If you tell him you're human, he'll understand that you keep him away because you know what kind of life it is."

"Alright. You've convinced me. I'll tell him tommorow. Right now, I want to spend time with my wife on our anniversary."

And so for the rest of the night, we spent it together in our bed. Of course because we're underwater, we can't have sex, but we just touched each other and aroused ourselves with our tails instead. Tommorow, we will tell Riku why we want to keep him from the surface. I hope he'll understand.

**Pinkshuchan: Poor Riku. I'm sad that he's grounded for the year. Will that stop him from seeing Michael? I doubt it will. In the next chapter, Riku's gonna do something he's going to regret later on. What is it? You'll find out next chapter. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya! Pinkshuchan here! Here's the next chapter of A Mermaid's Heir. I wonder what Riku's gonna do since he got grounded? You'll find out here. And Riku is _definitely _going to regret what he's gonna do. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Riku's P.O.V

I can't be grounded! I just can't! Papa doesn't understand just how I'm feeling. I _need_ to meet him again. I want the two of us to become friends. Unless he hates me. That might be the reason that he wasn't there. That might be the reason why he pushed me away. I'm not even sure if he really did that to save me. He did look shocked when he noticed I'm a mermaid. He must hate me. But then, why did he hug me back when I hugged him? Why did he tell me to leave after he heard that call? Why does my tail seriously itch so much? Why? Why? WHY? Well, there's only one thing to do. I'm going to have to go up on land and see for myself. Only one problem. How do I leave my room when I'm grounded? Papa wasn't kidding when he said he would order the guards to stay close to the door. I went over to the balcony and looked up at where the surface would be if it wasn't blocked by a stone wall. How do I get out of my room and go up to the surface? Wait! Duh! We're underwater! I don't get how Papa didn't realize that I could swim off the balcony. Then again, he _is_ a dumbass. I swam off and left the kingdom; leaving everything behind and heading to where I might have a better life.

I was swimming to where I had met the human in the first place. However, it was so dark. At times like these, I wish that I had Mama's light with me. But she would never want to help me. Not after I ended up disappointing her. I kept swimming even though it was hard to see and it resulted with me bumping into stuff. Suddenly, I saw some light up ahead. And I know full well it isn't from the kingdom. I swam over to it.

When I saw clearly what it was, it was some kind of giant rock with a purple light in it. When I touched the rock, it felt like some kind of crystal. The light was pretty big inside of it. What was it? Whatever it is, it may be able to help me see better in the dark. However, why do I get the feeling that there is a dark aura surrounding the whole crystal? Ah whatever. I summoned one of my rocks, made sure that it was big enough to break a piece, and started hitting it until I broke a piece off. When I got the piece, the light was gone from inside of it. So I broke another piece. The light disappeared from it again. I continued breaking pieces with hope that at least one of them would keep some of the light inside of it. But each piece I broke off always lost its light. That made me realize. I was breaking off the outer pieces of the crystal. What if I broke a piece from the very center? I dug through the crystal to get a piece in the center, but when I did, the whole crystal started shattering. I swam out of the way so some of the shards wouldn't get me. The whole crystal broke and the light started shining brighter than ever. Purple mist surrounded the shattered crystal. Inside, I could see some kind of creature inside. Did I do something wrong? Did I possibly release some kind of evil that would terrorize the Seven Seas? Maybe the whole world? I put up my defense in case it would try to attack me. Suddenly, it coughed.

"Oh dear. It appears the dust has gotten into the water." it said "I should get rid of it." It transformed into something and started sucking the mist as well as some of the water. When it got all the mist, it transformed back into its first form. I couldn't tell what it was in the dark. It started coughing again. "Note to self, next time I need to clear away dust, _summon_ a vacuum cleaner not _become_ one. I'm going to have that taste in my mouth for a week." Why do I have a feeling whoever this is is not only a mermaid but an idiot?

"Thirteen years in that crystal and I'm finally out." it continued. Now that I listen closely, it sounds like a woman's voice. "I can't see a thing in the dark. I should get my light." A light appeared suddenly in its hands and it placed it on a rock with a flat surface. It was a female mermaid. She had a lavender colored tail and really light brown hair. I had to admit she was pretty, but I still think no one is as pretty as Mama. I lower my guard. Maybe she's not so dangerous after all. Uh oh! She saw me!

"SO CUTE!" Ok, I was wrong on saying she was not dangerous. As of this moment, I am being crushed in her arms. How? She is hugging me to death. I guess she doesn't realize that I'm actually the prince of the Sea of Japan. Good! If someone recognized me as the prince, I would be brought back to the kingdom and I may be grounded for all of eternity. Finally, she stops hugging me and brings me arms' length of her.

"Tell me." she said "Who currently rules the Sea of Japan? Who rules the Seven Seas?"

How can she not know? "The Golden Poseidon." I said. Maybe it might remind her.

"The Golden Poseidon actually exists? It's so exciting!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask her "Of course the Golden Poseidon exists. He's been ruling the Seven Seas for thirteen years. Same time he married the princess of the Sea of Japan." I couldn't say that they were my parents. I may be sent back.

"So the Golden Poseidon married Princess Shuichi?" she asked "I can picture them a happy couple. Then again, the princess was always very rebelious. I wonder if she had changed all these years. Wait, of course she would. Thirteen years is enough for a rebelious princess like Princess Shuichi to become mature."

"How come you don't know any of this? How come you didn't know the Golden Poseidon was ruling the Seven Seas and living in the Sea of Japan?"

"Because I had been trapped in that awful crystal for thirteen whole years. From the looks of it, you're 13. So in other words, I was trapped before you were even born."

"That's sad."

"Hey! Now that I think about it, what's a 13 year old mermaid doing out here so late? Not that I'm complaining considering that you were the one that got me out of that awful crystal."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm guessing you're swimming away from home."

I guess she is kinda smart. She could tell I was swimming away from home. That doesn't mean that I think she's a genius.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat but I have to get going." I said. I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible.

"You're being an idiot if you're going to swim around like that, your Highness."

I paused and looked at her with big wide eyes. "How did you...?"

"The headband and cuffs give it away."

That's right! I never took them off after the party. I took them off and threw them as far as I could. I start swimming away. I don't want to be brought back to the kingdom. I could feel her swimming behind me. Besides, I could see the light in her hands.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled "I don't want to return to the kingdom!"

"Who said I was going to take you back to the kingdom?" she asked "Besides, I'm banished from the kingdom. Can't set one fin into the kingdom's currents."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Just using some dark magic when I was little. Got banished ever since. Luckily my friends were there and we took care of each other."

"Why were you trapped in that crystal? What happened to your friends? Did they try to help you before you were trapped? Did they get turned into crystal?"

"I don't know what happened to them to be honest. But I don't really want to talk about them right now."

"Ok then. See ya!" I started swimming farther away from her.

"Wait!" she yelled. I was not gonna stop! Suddenly, I felt something grab my tail. I was pulled back when I saw a lavender colored octopus. When I was pulled close to it, it transformed into the mermaid. Is she a shapeshifter mermaid? That's rare. I've never heard of a mermaid that can shapeshift.

"Someone as young as you shouldn't be swimming alone in the dark. You need someone older to come along with you. And it just so happens that I'm older!"

"Listen. I appreciate what you're trying to do. But you're only going to slow me down. So leave me the fuck alone!"

Her face had turned pale and depressed. Her brown eyes looked like they were about to cry. "Ok then." she said "It's fine. It's not like I'm important. After all, no one takes notice of me anyways. I'll just go somewhere else and leave you alone. However, I don't have anywhere else to go and I have no one around that loves me. So I'll leave." She turned around and started swimming away very slowly.

Oh no! She's sulking! I'm starting to feel guilt. After all, Mama told me that it's rude to talk to a lady like I just did to her. I sighed.

"Ok, ok! You can come!" I said.

She turned around again with a big grin on her face. "Really? I can come?"

"Yes! Now come on before I change my mind!"

She hugged me again for the second time. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I promise I will not do anything to get you angry in any way!"

"Can't... Breathe!"

She let go. "Oops. I'm terribly sorry, your Highness."

"Whatever. Let's just go!" We start swimming away with the light she summoned leading the way.

"By the way. I can't keep calling you 'your Highness' so what's your name?"

"It's Riku."

"Riku? Pleasure to meet you Little Riku."

I stopped. "_Little_... Riku?"

"Of course. You're so tiny and as cute as a girl. In fact, I can actually see the resemblance between you and Princess Shuichi. Or should I call her Queen Shuichi because she's married to the Golden Poseidon?"

"Ok, ok! I get the point! You can call me Little Riku. Now what's your name?"

"Oh! That's right! I'm terribly sorry. My name is Yoshiki. I hope to be of great service to you."

And so Yoshiki and I started swimming to where I first met the human. But I wonder if bringing her along was a smart thing to do.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 7. I must've surprised you. You all must've thought for that moment I was bringing Taki back into the story. He will, but not yet. When? You will know when it's time. Also, give me your opinion on who Riku seems to be more like. Shuichi or Yuki? Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan. On the last chapter, Riku swam away from home and met a shapeshifting mermaid, Yoshiki. Now all of you are wondering if she's good or evil. Is she? I won't tell you. But I'll try to put in as much hints as possible. But what happened to Michael and why hasn't Riku been able to see him? You'll see why this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Michael's P.O.V

Six years have passed since I saw that mermaid and I have not forgotten him. I would've waited on the beach for him, but my parents and I had to move to a different country after that. But now, I get to go back to Japan. I could wait on the beach for him. But I can't go off anywhere without one of my mom's bodyguards. It's hard being the son of a famous movie actress and a semi famous hydrogeologist. I doubt anyone else has a life worse than mine.

I am currently working on a painting with my mom being the model inside our boat house. She loves to be involved with anything I work on. Both of my parents really are proud of me for following my dreams involving art. I was too young to go to an art school so with every chance I got, I kept joining the art club in whatever school I was in. With high school, every year I would take an art course. Every year, my art got better and better. If I do a good job on all these paintings, then I know I will paint the perfect painting of the mermaid.

"What do you think, Mom?" I asked her after I finished her portrait. She walked over to me and the painting. When she looked at it, she gave me a big hug.

"It's wonderful, darling!" she said "You've improved so much since six years ago." She looks over at the clock. "I should get ready for work. Take care, Michael."

"Bye Mom." She left to get ready and go to work. My dad comes in and looks at the painting.

"That's very nice, Son." he said "You make an excellent artist, but I bet you'll make an even better hydrogeologist."

"DAD!"

"I'm just saying."

"Sorry Dad, but being an hydrogeologist is your thing. Wasn't it you who said to follow your dream? Well, my dream is to paint and make art."

"Well, what kind of paintings would you paint?"

"You are lucky on this one Dad. Most of the drawings I want to paint are of the ocean." I walked out of the room and onto the deck. I went over to the edge and looked out at the ocean. "The ocean and sky are different shades of blue and each has a bit of mystery to it. The ocean is far more mysterious because you don't know what's beyond the blue. That's why I want to paint possibilities of what's inside."

"You mean like the Loch Ness Monster?"

I could tell my dad was trying to be funny. "Ha ha. Very funny Dad. I'm talking about mermaids. There are many that assume that they had seen a mermaid, but we don't know if they were mad at the time. Mermaids are beautiful, but are mysterious as well. I would want to paint one if I could." I looked over at him. "Do you think mermaids are real, Dad?"

"Well, how do we know anything is real?" he asked "We could all be just an imagination for all we know. Anything can be real and anything could not."

"I'm asking a simple question. Don't start talking like you're the man who knows everything."

"Well, in my opinion, yes. I think mermaids are real. And you know. I think I might of encountered mermaids before but... I can't seem to remember. Maybe it's a sign saying that I'm growing too old." He walks over to the mirror hanging on the wall. "Do I see white hair?"

"No Dad." I assure him "Your hair is still blond. Though I think I see wrinkles."

He made a high pitched squeek that just made me laugh really hard. He knew that I was joking and started tickling me. We were both laughing so hard it was hard for the both of us to stay standing up. My mom came in all set to go to work when she saw us.

"Looks like you two are having fun already and I'm not at work yet." she said. Dad and I got up and we went to see her off. As we waited for her ride, she was reminding us about what she wants us to do while she's in Austrailia for her new movie.

"So make sure you too be good while I'm gone." she said after she finished her expectations "And Claude, I'll have Ark coming to help you in case you need someone to watch over Michael while you're working."

Shit! I would've been fine with anyone else, but Ark? I'm not trying to be rude or mean or anything, but he's an oversized gorilla. He's really that big and and he's overprotective. Even being splashed water is considered deadly. It's hard getting any freedom that way. Suddenly, we see a helicopter come in.

"Well, there's my ride." said my mom. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and kissed my dad on the lips. Then she grabbed the ladder up on the helicopter and she was off. My dad and I waved to her until we couldn't see her nor the helicopter. Then, my dad got to the helm of the boat and started sailing the boat to Japan. How will I see _him_ again without my dad or Ark there?

**Pinkshuchan: Poor Michael. He can't leave anywhere without his dad or bodyguard around. How _will_ Riku and Michael meet? Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey this is Pinkshuchan! As you already know, Riku had swam away from home. What is Yuki and Shuichi's reaction to this? Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Eiri's P.O.V

Ah. What a beautiful day! I woke up after a wonderful night of embrace and arousal to such a bright wonderful morning. I look over beside me to see Shuichi still sleeping soundly in a deep sleep. I gently stroke my fingers in his wonderfully soft hair. He's so beautiful. What did I ever do in life to ever deserve a life like this? To become king of the seas and husband to the most beautiful mermaid in all of the Seven Seas. I kissed him on the forehead and then I got out of bed and swam out quietly without waking him up.

I went to the throne room and sat on my throne; ready for the day to begin and whatever I need to do for the day. It was still early so I decided to have a quick nap. I was about to doze off until suddenly, I heard a scream. I recognize that scream from anywhere. It was coming towards me with lightning speed. There, swimming like it would be the end of the world was Sakano. Looks like I'm going to have to calm the man down.

"Sakano. Calm down. What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I... I was... g... going to get his... his Highness and get him... ready for school." he said "But... but when I went into his bedroom, he... he... he..."

"Spit it out!"

"He's gone! He's nowhere in the kingdom! I checked every inch from the tallest tower to the lowest down. He's completely gone!"

WHAT? That can't be possible! "Did you talk to the guards and asked if they were found asleep?"

"I can assure you that the guards were perfectly awake when I went to his Highness' room."

I don't understand this! There's no way he could've left the kingdom. There were guards in front of his door. The only way he could've gotten out was... DOH! I slapped my head with my hand. How could I be so stupid? The law of water is buoyancy, not gravity. Everything can float! And he could easily swim out of the balcony. I bet that's what he did. And now he has swam away from home. He could be far away from the kingdom by now. I may need to get Reiji to tell her soldiers to go off to every sea and ocean to find him. No one outside of the castle should find out about this or it would be complete anarchy. Now I have one other problem to deal with; how do I tell Shuichi that our son has swam away from home? I can't just go 'Shuichi, did you know our son has swam away from home and we don't know where he is?'. He'll obviously freak out. When it comes to Riku doing something that may get himself hurt or in danger, Shuichi shows his motherly side and starts worrying. Actually, worry is an understatement. If Riku is in trouble, Shuichi gets more panicked than Sakano. And I don't think I've seen anyone be more nervous and panicky as Sakano.

"Sakano? Go tell Reiji to get her soldiers ready!" I tell him "Make sure she leaves some here in case we get an attack and make sure they are separated into different groups for different seas and oceans. And make sure no one else hears about this."

"What about the queen?"

"I deal with that. Now go! It's an order!"

"Yes, your Great Majesty." he said and then swam off for the order. Now I wait for Shuichi and try to explain. Perfect timing! He's come into the throne room. He swims over to me and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, my king!" he said with a bright smile.

"Good morning, my queen!" I said to him and gave him another peck on the lips "Shuichi, we need to talk."

"What is it? Is it something bad?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

I sat him down in his throne and I started to pace around; trying to figure out how to explain this to him without him freaking out. Think Eiri think! I got it!

"Shuichi, have you ever wondered about the schools of fish?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have all these fish in schools swimming around and then one could decide to swim away."

"Are you saying we need to stay near the schools in case one decides to swim away?"

"No! That's not what I'm trying to say!"

"Then what is it? Just tell it to me straight!"

I guess I have no choice in this matter. I sit down onto my throne and hold his hand. "Shuichi. I know you're going to freak out once I tell you this but..." I take a deep breath. "I had forgotten about the law of water is buoyancy, not gravity..."

"What's buoyancy and gravity?"

"Buoyancy is to determine whether something can float or not and gravity is when things are pulled downward into the surface. In other words buoyancy is the reason we can float in water and gravity is why humans are stuck to the ground."

"Well then that's ok. I'm sure I could've made that same mistake."

"I haven't finished."

"Oh sorry."

I held his hand tighter. Here it goes! "Because of that mistake, I didn't realize that anyone could swim out the balcony. And now... Riku's swam away from home."

**Pinkshuchan: Sorry I made this chapter a little short. I wanted to show how Shuichi takes it in the next chapter. Everyone here obviously knows how he's gonna take it, but I ask you guys to tell me how extreme you think he's gonna get from the news. Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everybody! Pinkshuchan here! On the last chapter, Yuki had realized that Riku had swam away from home and he told Shuichi. What's Shuichi's reaction to it? And how extreme is it? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Shuichi's P.O.V

I woke up from Sakano screaming loud enough to wake the whole castle. Seriously, he needs a new hobby than freaking out at every single thing. But there may be a good explanation of what's going on with him. I look beside me to see that Yuki is already out of bed. Maybe he's talking to Sakano now. I got out of bed and swam out of the bedroom to the throne room. It's obvious that Yuki is in there because that's where he goes to every morning as soon as he wakes up and also because I can see Sakano swimming out. Yuki must know why Sakano was acting this way. I swim in and see him floating there. I swam over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, my king!" I say to him with the brightest smile I could make.

"Good morning, my queen!" he says back to me and gives me another peck on the lips "Shuichi, we need to talk."

"What is it? Is it something bad?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

I knew it! If Sakano screams like that, something is definitely wrong. Yuki brings me to my throne and has me sit down in it. He then starts pacing around until he's ready to say something.

"Shuichi, have you ever wondered about the schools of fish?"

What the fuck? If Yuki is saying something like that, he's trying to hide something. Unless the big problem _is_ the schools of fish. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have all these fish in schools swimming around and then one could decide to swim away."

"Are you saying we need to stay near the schools in case one decides to swim away?"

"No! That's not what I'm trying to say!"

"Then what is it? Just tell it to me straight!"

Yuki sat down on his throne and held my hand. "Shuichi. I know you're going to freak out once I tell you this but..." He took a deep breath. "I had forgotten that the law of water is buoyancy, not gravity..."

Wait! Buoyancy? Gravity? "What's buoyancy and gravity?"

"Buoyancy is to determine whether something can float or not and gravity is when things are pulled downward to the surface. In other words buoyancy is the reason we can float in water and gravity is why humans are stuck to the ground."

"Well then that's ok. I'm sure I could've made the same mistake."

"I haven't finished."

"Oh sorry."

He held my hand tighter. Here it comes! "Because of that mistake, I didn't realize that anyone could swim out the balcony. And now... Riku's swam away from home."

Is that it? Wow, I didn't realize. So all this is because Riku swam away... WAIT! RIKU HAS WHAT?

I start swimming all over the kingdom as quick as I can. It's obviously some kind of joke and he's just floating off somewhere in the kingdom. I looked everywhere and when I couldn't find him the first time, I checked the second time. I won't give up until I find him somewhere. Suddenly, I feel Yuki holding me down.

"Shuichi. Calm down!" he said "You've always said yourself that Riku and I need to be calm when we get this excited."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN SUMMON TIDAL WAVES AND RIKU CAN SUMMON EARTHQUAKES!" I yelled "I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING DESTRUCTIVE WHEN I GET UPSET!"

He pointed all around him and when I looked, the whole kingdom had become a ruin with the people staring in fear. How did the kingdom become this way? I was going to ask when Yuki pointed at my hands which were glowing rainbow. Apparently I used my light beams while I was worried about Riku and searching for him and I didn't realize. I made it stop glowing and looked up at Yuki with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry. I'll make sure the builders fix it all up." I said. Then I realized. If Riku isn't in the kingdom then... he really did swim away from home. But then where is he? I leaned into Yuki's chest and started crying. Where is my baby? Where is Riku? Yuki wrapped his arms around me. He knew how I was feeling. He raised my head up and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Shuichi. I'm going to have Reiji summon the soldiers and they will search every sea and ocean for him. I'll be there searching too."

"Let me go with you!"

"No. You are needed here in the kingdom. If we both go, what will happen to the kingdom?"

I lower my head on his shoulder. "I hope he's alright."

"I know he's fine. Don't worry, we'll find him." Sakano swims over to us.

"Reiji has the soldiers ready." he said.

"Good." said Yuki "Sakano, take care of Shuichi."

"Yes, Your Great Majesty."

Yuki brought my head up again and we kissed for as long as we could. "I'll bring him back! I promise!" he says as soon as we part.

"Please come back safe." I told him "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you both."

"I promise, Shuichi. With all my heart. I won't let anything happen to Riku." And so he swam out of the kingdom with some of Reiji's soldiers. Please Yuki come back safe with Riku with you. Riku. Where are you, my baby?

**Pinkshuchan: Poor Shuichi and Yuki. I hope they find Riku eventually. Now right now though. We don't want Riku to be brought back home before he gets to see Michael right? Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan! Shuichi went extreme last chapter. Who knows what else he'll do in the future. But now we'll focus on Riku and Michael. How do you think they'll see each other again? This is the chapter to determine it. I don't own the song used in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Riku's P.O.V

Why me? I am currently swimming to where I first met the human and since I released Yoshiki from the crystal, she's done nothing but annoy me. I'm starting to regret not only letting her come with me, I wish I never found that crystal. Right now she's singing this really annoying song. And she won't stop! What's the song? Listen for yourself!

_Yoshiki_

_This is the song that never ends_

_It just goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was_

_And they'll continue singing it forever_

_Just because_

_This is the song that never ends_

_It just goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was_

_And they'll continue singing it forever_

_Just because_

_(Repeat as many times as possible)_

See what I mean? I really need her to stop. If she doesn't, I'm afraid I'm going to explode. Really, no joke. If she repeats the song one more time, that's it! If she repeats the song one more time, I will make sure her mouth stays shut for the rest of the trip.

_Yoshiki_

_This is the song that never ends_

_It just..._

THAT'S IT! I swim over to her and placed my hand over her mouth. "Would you just shut up?" I yelled at her "For once, can you please be quiet? I don't care if you are a woman, I am serious! JUST SHUT UP!"

I moved my hand away and start swimming away. Yoshiki is swimming behind me. "You know, it sounds like someone here may need to swim to the Arctic Ocean." she said.

I knew what she meant and she was right. I need to calm down. If I start getting angry, there will be earthquakes. Also if I yell very loudly, I will be caught. So I do need to calm down. We finally made it to where I was when the human came down. I swam up and found the shore.

"That's it Yoshiki!" I said "This is where I want to go!"

She looked at it. "That's good." she said "But what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I was thinking of staying here and waiting for him to come."

"Who's him? Does Little Riku have a boyfriend?"

"No! Well, I mean... I _do_ like him... but we've only met once. I don't even know his name let alone if he may like me back."

"So you'll be staying here, waiting for him?"

"That's the plan!" She then made this annoying sound. "Will you stop that?"

"I'm sorry, Little Riku. But that plan is gonna be a failure."

"How would you know?"

"Think about it! He's a human! Humans have more important things to do than waiting by the beach for some mermaid to come. Also if you stay here, the humans will eventually notice you and send millions of fishermen after you. And you don't want to be caught by your parents, right? Well, they will catch you if you stay here for too long."

I didn't really think of all that. Yoshiki's right. If I do stay here, I'll get caught. "Then what do I do Yoshiki?" I asked her "How can I see him again without getting caught by fishermen nor by my parents?"

"Well, they don't teach this spell to a mermaid until they are 16 but... it's a spell to turn you human."

There's actually a spell to turn human? In three more years, I would learn how to use it. But I can't wait that long to be taught the spell. Plus, there's no turning back now that I'm here.

"You can really turn into a human?" I asked.

"In appearance." she said "When you use the spell, you will still have your powers. However, if one bit of water touches you below the torso where your legs will be, you will turn back into a mermaid. This spell can only be used when you're dry so let's get out of the water, but go somewhere where we cannot be seen by any humans."

And so the two of us swam to some part of the shore where we couldn't be seen. We moved away from the water and let ourselves dry in the sun. After we were dry, Yoshiki was ready to show me how to become a human. She summoned this thing and placed it on her lap but it made sure it wasn't long enough to cover her tail.

"Do you need that to become human?" I asked.

"No. This is a blanket." she said "I can let you see my privates." Her privates? Ah whatever. I'll ask when we're done the lesson. "It's really easy to become human, but the reason why mermaids learn this at 16 is because turning human is how we as mermaids mate. And I know what you're thinking; what did I mean when I said my privates. Well, humans have this thing on how they mate. You will see what you will get since you're human, but I can't show you mine. Opposite genders. Anyways, I will teach you how to become human. All you have to do is concentrate on turning your tail into legs. I'll show you."

She closed her eyes. I looked at her tail and it started glowing. As it was glowing, I noticed it was also splitting apart. Eventually, it got so bright I was blinded by the light. The next thing I know, Yoshiki is sitting beside me with human legs. She did it! She turned human!

"You see?" she asked "Your turn. Remember. Close your eyes and focus."

That's what I did. I closed my eyes and started concentrating on turning my tail into legs. I can feel it! It's splitting! But it hurts so much! It's really hurting.

"I know it hurts, Little Riku!" I heard Yoshiki say "This is your first time. I know it really hurt when I first turned human. But you have to ignore the pain and focus on turning your tail into legs. You can do it, Little Riku!"

I can do this! I can feel my tail splitting farther and farther apart. Just a little more. Just a... AAHHHHHHH!

I no longer feel pain and I open my eyes. Did I do it? Yes! I did! I have legs! I looked over at Yoshiki.

"I did it Yoshiki!" I said "I did it! I have legs! See?"

"Congratulations, Little Riku!" she said "Now, we need to get you some clothes and teach you everything about humans."

So Yoshiki started teaching me about humans and summoned what she called 'clothes'. When I looked at my legs, I noticed that in between them I have this long thingy there. Yoshiki calls it a 'penis'. She said that all male humans have one. Then it occured to me!

"Yoshiki? How come you can see my privates without me covering up but I can't see yours?"

"Because you are only 13 and I've seen a penis many times before."

"How? You don't have one, right?"

"Of course I don't. I wouldn't be a woman if I did. It's just what you get after being banished from the kingdom with your friends and they are all boys."

So she had been with all males? That must've been lonely for her to be the only female mermaid in the group. I wonder how many of them they were. Probably not a big group. After getting clothes on, which we both did, Yoshiki started teaching me how to walk, run, and pretty much move around like a human. When I had finally mastered it, I turned around to tell Yoshiki to see that she had disappeared. Where did she go? I called out her name and hoped for her to answer.

"Down here!" I heard her voice. I looked down to see some kind of pendant near my feet. The strange thing is that the pendant had Yoshiki's face on it. When I picked it up, it winked. That's when I knew.

"Yoshiki! Why are you a pendant?" I asked.

"In case you need help on anything else as a human. Besides, who knows if we may end up separated if I'm also in human form."

"What happens if the pendant gets wet?"

"Nothing will happen when I'm in my pendant form. However, I would need to change back to my original form if I want to be human again."

I nodded. I tied her pendant form around my neck and went to where Yoshiki called a 'town'. It was so colorful. I had never been in such a place. Everyone was walking around minding their own business. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said. I looked up to see this guy with really long light blond hair like me and green eyes. He looked somewhat evil. I was about to leave until he grabbed me and took me to this really dark part of the street. Then I saw another guy with long spiky brown hair and his eyes were covered by these black things.

"Hey Ken!" said the blond guy "Look at this kid! Doesn't he look a lot like the prince of the Sea of Japan?"

What? They know I'm a prince? Then they must be mermaids too. The one with the brown spiky hair who I think the other called 'Ken' grabbed my face and took a look at me. "Yeah! Maybe he is the prince!" said Ken "If so then we could get a reward for this."

I wanted to run away from them but I couldn't find myself to move. The blond one came closer.

"Check this out! That pendant of his!" he said "It looks very familiar." He leaned in to touch it until...

"OUCH!"

"What is it, Maa-kun?" asked Ken.

"It bit me!" said 'Maa-kun' as Ken called him "That pendant bit me!"

"That's ridiculous! A pendant doesn't bite." He went in to touch it until...

"OUCH!"

"It bit you too?"

"It did!"

"Riku! Run!" I heard Yoshiki through the pendant. That gave me the motivation to run as fast as I could. Those two guys, Ken and Maa-kun, they started chasing me through the whole town until Yoshiki told me to run into a building. I opened the door and closed it. I was safe! I don't think they would follow me in here. Who were they? I knew they were mermaids otherwise they wouldn't have realized I was the prince. But who are they besides that? And what do they want?

"Who are you?"

I turned around at the direction of the voice to see someone hiding in the dark. It occured to me that I didn't have a place to go. Maybe I could convince this person to let me stay here.

"Hello." I said "I'm sorry for coming in uninvited but I was trying to get away from these guys and I have no place to go so..."

"What's your name?"

"Uh... Riku."

"Riku?" He sounded like it had been a while since he had heard that name "Please stand over to the stage."

The stage? I walked farther to see lots of tables and chairs and a stage farther up. Where exactly _is _this place. I stood onto the stage and waited for whatever this person wanted me to do when I saw bright lights shine onto me. I could tell they weren't like Mama's lights.

"Long light blond hair. Violet-blue eyes."

What was this person going on about? My appearance? It sounds like as if he knows me from somewhere or something. Suddenly, water started falling down from the ceiling. I knew I was in big trouble. I lost my balance on the ground and my legs had turned into a tail again. I could hear someone running.

"It _is_ you! You are Riku!" said the person. The person ran onto the stage, picked me up and started hugging me to death. Why do people like to hug me to death? After he was done, he put me back down. I took a good look at him. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he was Papa at first, but I knew it couldn't be him. His hair was black and really short, his eyes were a dark blue, and his skin was darker than Papa's.

"Wait right there." he said "I'll go get a towel." He ran off and came with a fluffy blanket which he called a 'towel'. He helped me dry off and I turned myself human again. "Sorry I had to do all this, Riku." he continued "I needed to make sure if you were really you."

"Of course I'm me. Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me with shock.

"What? Don't tell me you don't remember your Uncle Tatsuha! I knew you when you were first born."

"I have an Uncle Tatsuha?"

"I can understand why your dad wouldn't mention me."

"Does he hate you?"

"No. I annoy him sometimes, but he doesn't hate me. It's because I'm human. And your dad didn't want you to come up here until you were ready. But then that reminds me. Why _are_ you up here?"

"I swam away from home because there was someone I wanted to meet again. But back to before. I have a human uncle? How come I was not told this? How do I have a human uncle?"

"You'll understand it all when your parents decide to tell this to you. But don't mention this to anyone other than me. Mermaids are not supposed to exist in this society."

I nodded. Suddenly, I heard someone come in. "Tatsuha! I'm home, nanoda!" Who was that? It sounded like a male's voice.

"Hi, Ryuichi honey!" said Uncle Tatsuha, greeting a man with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes "Ryuichi, I hope you don't mind, but my nephew is gonna stay with us for a while."

"Who? Tohma's kid?"

"No. This is Eiri's kid, Riku."

The other man looked over at me. "You are Eiri's kid? I didn't know he had one, nanoda. It's a pleasure to meet you Riku! I'm Ryuichi and this..." He pulled something pink from his bag "... is Kumagoro."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I said to him.

"Tell me! Do you sing, nanoda?"

"Ryuichi. Is it really neccessary for you to ask that to my nephew?" Uncle Tatsuha brought himself back into the conversation.

"You know we are one singer short for the party tomorrow here at Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza. I want to know if he would sing if he can."

I could tell that Uncle Tatsuha was nervous about this. Still, singing sounds fun. "It's fine Uncle Tatsuha." I assured him "I would love to sing for tomorrow Mr. Ryuichi sir."

"Just call me Ryuichi! But I want to test you to see if you can sing before I let you."

This would be a piece of cake. Everyone says I have Mama's singing voice and Mama has the most beautiful singing voice in all the Seven Seas. I stand on the stage and music starts playing. There are words appearing in front of me so I can sing this. I hope this is a good enough show.

_Riku_

_When I'm alone_

_And in my room_

_And there's nothing else to do_

_I turn on my stereo_

_I listen to the radio_

_It gets me in a better mood_

_Changes my whole attitude_

_I turn it up real loud_

_Imagine a screaming crowd_

_It feels so good_

_This can't be wrong_

_Favourite song_

_Is on the radio_

_So I'll blast on my stereo_

_No one's watching_

_So I play air guitar_

_I'm an imaginary superstar_

_And until I get a microphone_

_I'll sing into my brushophone_

_Never criticise who you are_

_I'm an imaginary superstar_

I could tell that Ryuichi was liking my performance so far. He was clapping a lot like a little kid liking something as I was singing. I have to keep this up!

_Riku_

_The music stops_

_Though it's in my head_

_Just jumpin' round on my bed_

_Still it's so fun to pretend_

_I play burnt out on the floor_

_But they're screaming out for more_

_So I rock on once again_

_I turn it up real loud_

_Imagine a screaming crowd_

_It feels so good_

_This can't be wrong_

_Favourite song_

_Is on the radio_

_So I'll blast on my stereo_

_No one's watching_

_So I play air guitar_

_I'm an imaginary superstar_

_And until I get a microphone_

_I'll sing into my brushophone_

_Never criticise who you are_

_I'm an imaginary superstar_

So far so good. He's really liking it so far. Even Uncle Tatsuha is enjoying himself with me singing. Now, for the finale!

_Chorus_

_(Imaginary superstar)_

_(Imaginary superstar)_

_Riku_

_Favourite song_

_Is on the radio_

_So I'll blast on my stereo_

_No one's watching_

_So I play air guitar_

_I'm an imaginary superstar_

_And until I get a microphone_

_I'll sing into my brushophone_

_Never criticise who you are_

_I'm an imaginary superstar_

_Chorus_

_(Imaginary superstar)_

_(Imaginary superstar)_

Ryuichi and Uncle Tatsuha were cheering and clapping. "Well, it's official! You get to sing for tomorrow, nanoda!" said Ryuichi. I was so happy. I get to sing. And maybe, I'll see him again.

**Pinkshuchan: Wow! This is a really long chapter. The songs used for this chapter are The Song That Never Ends which you know where that came from and Imaginary Superstar by Skye Sweetnam. Do you guys think that Riku will meet Michael at Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza. And why do you think Ken and Maa-kun are here? Read and Review everybody!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey! Pinkshuchan here! Riku has turned himself human and is now singing for Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza. You all remember that place from A Mermaid's Tail, right? Well, some of the most important parts of the story are gonna take place there. This is one of them. I don't own the song used. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12

Michael's P.O.V

Ugh, great! Dad is working at the aquarium and I'm stuck with the gorilla. I'm at the zoo right now and Ark is on the phone with my dad while we are looking at Ganju the Gorilla. When will people realize that I'm not that weak defenseless little boy anymore? What do I need to do to get them to realize that I'm now a man? That I want to be free and paint as many pictures as I want. After a while, Ark finally gets off the phone and we leave the zoo.

"Ark. Can we please go somewhere that is _not_ babyish?" I tell him "I'm 15 years old. I'll be 16 in a few days. I can't keep going to this little kid stuff with a bodyguard."

"I'm sorry, Master Michael." he replied "But your parents told me to make sure that you don't do anything dangerous."

"Like what? It's not like if we go to any older stuff that I may need to Bungee Jump or something. In fact, I know of a place cool enough for anyone to go to and it is perfectly safe."

"And what is that?"

"Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza! It the best place for anyone to go to. You can eat some good food while watching amateur performers make fools of themselves in either nice or funny costumes. Sometimes they are actually pretty good and other times they are not. But everyone has fun there. I heard they have this special there today. So can we go? Please? Please? Please?"

"Well, if it _is_ as safe as you say it is, Master Michael, then alright. We will go."

Yes! Michael = 1! Parents + Gorilla Ark = 0! Going to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza is way better than the zoo. If fact, it's the best place in town. Who knows what kind of people you would meet there.

We finally made it there and went in. I've never actually been to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza before, but I've heard from kids at my school that it's supposed to be amazing and that the owner is really funny. When we went in, a man with black hair and dark blue eyes walked over to us.

"Welcome to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza." he said "My name is Tatsuha Uesugi. I am the costume designer here but I will also be your waiter for today." He led us to our table when we heard lots of people complaining for their dinner. "I'll be with you in just a minute!" Mr. Uesugi yelled and he pretty much ran over the place. Who's ever heard of a costume designer working as a waiter? Where are the other waiters? I know for a fact that for such a popular place, they don't have a lot of waiters. After doing so much, Mr. Uesugi came back to our table. "Sorry it took so long." he said "What can I get you both?"

"You don't have a lot of waiters on you, do you?" I had to ask.

"No. Unfortunately, pretty much all our waiters had quit at the same time and everyone prefers to have fun here, not work here."

"How come?"

"They were complaining about the amount of pay they were getting for working here. I told the manager, Mr. Sakuma, that in order to have employees working here, you need to give them some decent cash but..."

"I thought Mr. Sakuma is supposed to be an amazing man?"

"He is. He just has a childish mind so the importance of economy doesn't get to him as it does others."

"Why do _you_ stay?"

"Unlike the other employees, I had loyalty to him. Now, enough of our poor business. What can I get you?"

"How old do you have to be to work here?"

"Why? Do you want to have a job here?"

"Of course!"

"Master Michael." Ark had to butt in "I don't think your parents would approve of that."

"I think if I tell them the benefit of it, they might let me." I told him.

"Are you sure you would want to work here knowing that you won't get much money?" asked Mr. Uesugi.

"I only want to work here to help Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza get back to its proper glory, not for any personal gain. Besides, it's summer and I don't have any school." I assured him.

"Alright then." He pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a form "Here is the form. Make sure that both you and a parent or guardian sign this. Return it as soon as you can."

I took it. "Thank you, sir."

"Now your order?"

Ark and I had ordered what we wanted and let Mr. Uesugi serve the other customers. I could tell that Ark was not impressed that I, Michael Winchester, son of Claude Winchester, hydrogeologist, and Judy Winchester, actress, was wanting to take a part time job here. I really don't mind. Besides, I would learn some extra stuff and it could help me when I'm older. It wasn't long until the entertainment that was performing had ended. A man wearing a pink bunny suit went up on stage.

"Thank you. Well done, nanoda!" he said. I think he might be Mr. Sakuma, the manager. "Well, I'm happy that you are all here. Sorry about the lack of service. Lost a lot of waiters. But enough of that, nanoda! Our next performer is actually the nephew of our very own Tatsuha Uesugi, the costume designer. Doesn't he make the best costumes, nanoda?" Everyone was clapping at for Mr. Uesugi. "Anyways, his nephew is only 13 years old and yet has quite the voice. Give it up for him, nanoda!"

Everyone clapped again. Wow, Mr. Uesugi's nephew is only 2 years younger than me. Maybe he and I can become good friends. When the lights shined brighter than ever, there were some singers there. I guess they chose to sing back up. This might be a good performance.

_Chorus_

_Oh baby you oughta know_

_That everywhere that I go_

_I can't see nothing_

_Unleass you're here with me, can't you see_

_That everything that I do_

_Is just no good without you_

_I'm going crazy_

_Cause you mean the world to me_

The back up was really good. Then, I saw someone coming to the edge of the stage. It must be Mr. Uesugi's nephew. A solo light shined onto him and... No way! Long light blond hair, violet-blue eyes. Can he be? But that's impossible. I mean, the person I met was a mermaid. This is clearly just another human being, right? But then why does he look like him so much?

_Nephew (Riku)_

_I was lost, so cold and alone_

_Defeating my hungry soul_

_Up and down I tumbled around_

_Looking for my future home_

_Then you came to my rescue_

_Sent from heaven above_

_Day by day, I've found my way_

_All because of your love_

_All_

_You mean the world to me_

_Everytime we touch it feels like fire_

_I can't get enough of this sweet full thing_

_Nephew (Riku)_

_Each and every day I know_

_Our love will grow_

_This is how life should be_

_All_

_You mean the world to me_

Wow! The way he sings and moves, it's like he isn't human. Maybe he isn't. Maybe he really _is_ the mermaid from six years ago. At least, I hope so. I wanted to meet him again after all these years. If it really is him, then that would mean that I finally found him.

_Nephew (Riku)_

_Takes a fool to lose what I have_

_I promise you'll never do wrong_

_I'll be glad to give you my all_

_I'll be there whenever you call_

_There's no doubt, I know you're the one_

_I will stay right by your side_

_You're my true devoted sun_

_The one to make me see_

_All_

_You mean the world to me_

_Everytime we touch it feels like fire_

_I can't get enough of this sweet full thing_

_Nephew (Riku)_

_Each and every day I know_

_Our love will grow_

_This is how life should be_

_All_

_You mean the world to me_

_Chorus_

_Oh baby you oughta know_

_That everywhere that I go_

_I can't see nothing_

_Unless you're here with me, can't you see_

_That everything that I do_

_Is just no good without you_

_I'm going crazy_

_Cause you mean the world to me_

_Nephew (Riku)_

_Day by day, I've found my way_

_All because of your love_

_Chorus_

_You mean the world to me_

_Nephew (Riku)_

_You mean the world to me_

_Chorus_

_Everytime we touch it feels like fire_

_All_

_I can't get enough of this sweet full thing_

_Nephew (Riku)_

_Each and every day I know_

_Our love will grow_

_This is how life should be_

_All_

_You mean the world to me_

_Chorus_

_Oh baby you oughta know_

_That everywhere that I go_

_I can't see nothing_

_Unless you're here with me_

_All_

_Can't you see_

_That everything that I do_

_Is just no good without you_

_I'm going crazy_

_Cause you mean the world to me_

_Oh baby you oughta know_

_That everywhere that I go_

_I can't see nothing_

_Unless you're here with me, can't you see_

_That everything that I do_

_Is just no good without you_

_I'm going crazy_

_Cause you mean the world to me_

The crowd went crazy after that performance. Everyone was clapping their hands off. Not that I can blame them. I'm one of them. He was amazing! I've never seen anyone like that. I wish that I could talk to him. I saw him get off the stage and then he looked in my direction. Our eyes met across the room. Before I realized it, I was walking over to him and he was walking towards me. What am I going to say to him when we meet? 'Hello, are you by any chance the mermaid that saved me six years ago?' I would look like a complete fool. Here goes nothing.

"Hi." I said as soon as we met.

"Hi." he responded back to me. I needed to say something. Anything. I got it!

"I'm Michael. What's your name?"

"Riku." Riku. His name is Riku. That's a cool name. Now I should say something about his performance.

"You were really great up there."

"Thanks." Ok, now I need to say something else. Something, something. Wait, the job!

"I might be working here if my parents let me."

"I know. My uncle told me as I was getting off the stage."

"So... we might see each other a lot. And... um... are you busy tomorrow? Because if you aren't, then would you... you know... like to hang out?" Shit! What the hell am I saying? I sound like I'm asking him out on a date. He might think I'm a complete freak.

"I'd love to!" he said. Wait... he said he would? That's great!

"Ok. Great! I'll see you tomorrow. Here? At 9?" He nodded. "Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!" And so, I left with Ark following me. Yes! Wait... why am I so excited? I mean, he might not be the mermaid. But my gut is telling me he is. And that's what I'm going to follow.

When I made it home, I had to wait for Dad so I could talk to him about the job. I hope he'll let me. Until then, I called Mom but made sure to consider the time difference. When I called her and asked about it, she said it was ok with her if it was ok with Dad. That's gonna be a challenge. My dad is not gonna crumble like a cookie that easily. So I'm going to have to play it cool and mature. When he got home, I was ready to ask him. Just need to play it cool and mature.

"Hey Dad! Can I please go work at Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Ok, so I didn't exactly play it cool and mature. But I'm sure that just because I'm planning to work at 15 years old, he would say yes, right?

"No." What? That bastard is seriously saying that I can't work there? I need to convince him otherwise.

"Why not Dad?" I asked "I thought you would be thrilled to see your only son become more mature."

"You are already mature enough." he said.

"I don't think so. Besides, I need to work there! Their business is going downhill and I want to help them get on top. And it's summer break! I have enough time to go work there everyday."

"What is the real reason why you want to work there?"

"That _is _the reason, Dad." He raised an eyebrow. "Ok. It _was_ the reason at first. But then while I was there, I met someone and that someone's uncle works there and..."

"Say no more!" He pulled me close to him and gave me a noogie. "My son has experienced love for the first time and you want to do this just to get close to her." I nodded though she is actually a he. "Very well then."

"So then you'll let me work there?" I asked, handing him the form.

"Of course." he said, grabbing the form and signing it "It is the gentleman thing to do to help the business where your lady works at. I hope you get her."

"Thanks Dad! You don't know how much this means to me!" Yes! I'm now working at Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza! I swear that I will help the business get better and become friends if not lovers with Riku.

**Pinkshuchan: Yay! Now Michael and Riku will see each other every day! How's this going to affect everything? The song used is You Mean The World To Me by Sarah Geronimo. Read and Review everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey this is Pinkshuchan! In the last chapter, Riku and Michael had finally met. How will this affect Shuichi and Yuki? Enjoy the show!**

Chapter 13

Eiri's P.O.V

I've tried swimming as fast as I could around every water body out there, however, I did not have the strength to carry on. Reiji and her soldiers suggested that due to my lack of energy to keep swimming, I should return to the kingdom to rest and wait for them to find him. I knew this was the best thing to do, but what would happen if I returned without Riku? What would Shuichi do? I don't want him to get hurt out there. Reiji had promised that if I go back to the kingdom and if she or any of the soldiers find him or know his location, we would be told immediately. I just hope that we find him before anything bad happens. But I'm not going back without Riku. So what if I get a little tired. Riku is my son and I need to find him. For Shuichi. For the kingdom. For all of the Seven Seas. I kept on swimming with as much energy I had left and resulted with everything going black.

I woke up to someone's hand rubbing against my cheek. I opened my eyes to everything being blurry at first. But I could tell who it was by the big pink spot in the middle of my sight.

"Shuichi?" I voiced out softly. I felt arms wrap themselves around my neck and a head leaning close to mine.

"Yuki. I'm so glad you're safe." I heard Shuichi's voice. It is him! When my sight was no longer so blurry, I looked around. I was back in mine and Shuichi's bedroom. Was all that just a horrible dream? Riku didn't really swim away from home, did he? I could hear Shuichi crying as he was holding me.

"What happened Shu? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that... you were carried back here unconscious. I was afraid you weren't going to wake up. It's bad enough we can't find Riku, I didn't want to lost you too."

So it wasn't a dream. Riku really did swim away from home. And we can't find him. I held Shuichi close to me; assuring him that I was still here.

"It's ok. Shh. It's ok." I said "I'm here. Don't cry."

Shuichi raised his head so that our eyes met. I could tell that they were happy but sad at the same time. He's happy that I'm alright, but sad that I failed on finding Riku.

"Shuichi. I'm really sorry I couldn't fin..."

I was stopped by Shuichi's finger over my mouth. "It's alright." he said "Though you couldn't find him, I'm just glad you're safe. I know that we will find him eventually. Somehow."

I sat up from the bed and brought Shuichi in my arms. I know we'll find him soon. We both know this. We hope this and we know we will find him. Then, Sakano came in.

"I'm glad to see you're awake and well, Your Great Majesty." he said "There is someone who says he must speak with you immediately. He said it has something to do with Taki."

"Taki? What would be so important that he would want to talk about him?" I asked "Very well then. I'll listen to what he has to say."

Shuichi and I got up and went into the throne room. Just in case I collapse again, Shuichi and Sakano held me up and helped me swim to the throne. My energy hadn't fully recovered just yet. When I was seated with Shuichi beside me, Sakano brought the someone in. It was an old male mermaid with a long white beard and a white tail. I don't know who he is and why he wants to mention something about Taki, but I'm going to listen. It may be important. I asked Sakano to make sure that no one was allowed to come into the throne room until we finished our business with the old mermaid.

The old mermaid bowed before us. "It is an honor to see you today, Your Great Majesty." he said "Unfortunately, my time living is short so I should say what I want to say before I die. The kingdom is in great danger once again. Taki is planning to take over it again."

"That's impossible." I said "Taki is dead."

"No. Taki is alive. And he is waiting for the right moment to take over the kingdom."

"But we saw Taki turn into a crystal." said Shuichi.

"It doesn't mean he's dead. It means he's trapped for the time being. In fact, he made that crystal to be protected from mermaid magic. He's still alive. And he will come back with the help of his accomplices."

"His accomplices?" I asked.

"Yes. Taki and three others were banished away from the kingdom at such a young age. The other three became his accomplices and made sure to serve Taki in any way possible. Two of them still serve him."

"What about the third accomplice?"

"Many believe that he had betrayed Taki. Some say that he is hiding from him. Others say that he had changed his whole identity. Me? I think Taki had already caught him and turned him into crystal just like he had done himself."

"But you said that Taki is protected from mermaid magic in the crystal. How can he get out?"

"Taki can only be released by the third accomplice, who has the power to break him out. As for the third accomplice, I think the crystal he's trapped in is not as strong and anyone can break him out. In fact the third accomplice could be free this very moment."

"Then we need to catch him so he doesn't free Taki."

"He wouldn't do such a thing even if you did capture him. He is a traitor towards Taki, but the other two accomplices will try to catch him themselves and make sure that he releases him no matter what."

"But how are you exactly sure that Taki is really alive?"

"Have you not noticed the storms?"

"Storms?"

"Yes. My mermaid powers are to see in the past, present, and future. And in the future, Taki would be released from the crystal, bringing the most terrible storm possible. But while he is in the crystal, he has been summoning tiny storms just to practice and drown humans on their boats. To prove I have this gift to see the past, present, and future, I will tell you your past, present and future.

"In the past, you Your Great Majesty were once human. You lived the life as a son of a millionaire and you hated it. You wanted to explore every sea and ocean on Earth like the Coral Sea and the Mediterranean. You were betrayed by your tutor who was like an older brother to you and in the result, you killed him. His accomplices got angry at you and threw you overboard which you were saved by your present wife. As for you, Your Majesty Queen Shuichi, you hated the fact that you were called a princess because you are actually male and you happened to be very feminine looking. You were very curious of the surface and swam up to find out what life there was like. You noticed a boat where you saw your present husband for the first time and called him your angel human. When you saw him fall overboard and drown, you didn't hesitate to save him and that's when you both met and fell in love. You ended up separated and never saw each other again until six years after.

"His Great Majesty was an author of many books of the ocean. You would write wonderful stories about it. A couple of times you wrote stories about mermaids. Your editor told you to check out an aquarium owned by a Mr. Claude Winchester aka K and that's when you met your present wife who was captured by him when he swam away from home for getting tired of being known as a princess. His Great Majesty saved his present wife and so the both of you went through hell and back just to stay together. During the time, you mated and without His Great Majesty's knowledge, his present wife gave birth to your present son Riku. His Great Majesty turned himself into a mermaid and you both along with your son and many others defeated Taki and turned him to crystal.

"In your present, your son had met a human and you are both afraid that he would get hurt. You grounded him and so he swam away from home and now you have sent soldiers to look for him and bring him home. Are you convinced?"

I sat there with my jaw wide open. Did he really see our past and present? No one else but Shuichi and I along with a few people know all that. I'm scared of what he knows about our future. But this gave me an idea. He knows the present! So that means he knows where Riku is now!

"Do you know where Riku is? It would help us greatly."

"Your son is..."

Before he could say another word, he looked like he was feeling so much pain. He clenched his chest and started floating on his back with his eyes closed and his jaw wide open. He died right in front of us. Shuichi grabbed onto me and hid his face in my chest in fear and hurt. I called Sakano to carry the body out and take it to the water graveyard where all the mermaid corpses are left to rest in peace. At least the old mermaid's death was not in vain. He wanted to warn me that Taki could come back as powerful as ever and attempt to take over the kingdom once again. If he didn't do that, mermaids would end up under the wrath of Taki. I'm worried now. If Taki's accomplices are out there, then Riku could be in danger. Sakano came straight back after he brought the body to the graveyard.

"Sakano. Do you know what Taki's accomplices look like?" I asked him.

"Yes I do, Your Great Majesty." he said "I have seen them both in the past when they were children and when they were close to the queen's age when you both met the second time."

"Can you somehow get a visual of their appearance and pass them along to Reiji and the other soldiers so they can keep a lookout on them as well as Riku?"

"Yes. I will ask Mr. Tetsuya the chef. Not only is he a food summoner, he can also bring a person's memory into another person's head."

"Very good. See that it's done immediately."

"Yes, Your Great Majesty." And with that said, he left. Shuichi still held on to me as tight as he could with fear. I knew that it wasn't just because the old mermaid died right in front of us. I held him close to me.

"Don't worry, Shuichi." I assured him "I know that Riku is safe and sound somewhere. I know we'll find him before he gets hurt."

Truth is, I'm not really sure if he's safe. But I can't let Shuichi worry. I just hope Riku really _is_ safe. I hope.

**Pinkshuchan: Wow! Didn't expect something like that. Do you think maybe the storms that the old mermaid said Taki have been summoning when humans were on their boats be the cause of that mysterious storm that brought Riku and Michael together in the first place? Why do we have to suddenly worry about these three accomplices? Who are they? You'll find out soon. Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya this is Pinkshuchan! Taki is alive! No! Of course you all knew that that would be the case. Does that mean Riku's in danger? What are Shuichi and Yuki gonna do? I don't own the song used in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Shuichi's P.O.V

I can't sleep no matter how hard I try! How can I when the old mermaid's words keep swimming through my head? Taki is alive. He could bring everyone in danger. He could bring Riku in danger. Taki was quite powerful when we went off against him thirteen years ago. If he has enough power to control small storms inside the crystal, then he could make a storm that could destroy everything. I don't know what to do about this! Maybe I should think things over, but I can't do it with Yuki sleeping beside me. He's just so beautiful. He's my angel. How his golden hair flows halfway on his back, his white skin glowing in front of me, his golden tail sparkling under what light we have. I got out of bed, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek so he doesn't wake up, and swim out of the castle to the rock.

The inside of the rock still shines brightly even at night but it's not exactly as bright. I got onto the surface and lied down on my back. I can think much clearer here. If Riku is somewhere out there, how will he survive on his own? And these three accomplices of Taki that the old mermaid talked about. Is the third one really a traitor to Taki? And even if he is, how can we be sure that he would be on our side? How do we know he wouldn't want to try to take over the kingdom himself? Suddenly, I felt something splash me. I sat up and looked to see something golden.

"Yuki!" I gasped.

"Knew I'd find you here." he said.

"What are you doing here? You have to have your rest!"

"I felt a soft kiss on my cheek and found that you had disappeared. At first I was worried that you swam away from home, but then I thought maybe you'd be here."

"But still, you collapsed."

"The rock is not that far away. It's close to the shore yet close to the kingdom at the same time. What are _you_ doing here anyways?"

"I needed to think."

"Isn't that my job?" He got up beside me on the surface.

"I can think too!"

"Yeah, I know. I was teasing you. What were you thinking about? What the old mermaid had said?"

"You know me too well."

"Well, we've been together for thirteen years. You shouldn't worry about it, Shu."

"I can't stop worrying. What if something happens to Riku out there?"

"I'm sure he's nowhere close to the three accomplices."

"But what if he is? What if they've taken him and we aren't sure of it? What if they're torturing him and making him their slave? What if...?

"Shuichi." He leaned forward towards me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "I'm sure he's fine. Reiji and the other soldiers haven't found anything Riku in trouble."

"But they haven't found anything about him _not_ in trouble."

"Would you just relax?"

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN MY BABY IS OUT THERE?" I started crying as hard as possible. Yuki pulled me into his arms and held me as I was crying. I cried until I could no longer. When I couldn't anymore, Yuki kissed me on my forehead.

"I have a question."

"What is it, Yuki?"

"Did you really refer to me as your angel human at the time?"

I blushed. "I was young and stupid. I didn't have anything better to describe you as."

"So I was your angel human before I became a mermaid."

"You still are. You may not be human anymore, but you would always be known as my angel human."

"I'm flattered."

He was sounding too confident on that comment. I gave him a small punch on the arm for that. I always feel so happy around him. I guess that's because I love him so much.

"Shuichi? Can you do something for me?"

I looked at him. "What is it?"

He kept changing between looking at me and looking away as he started to blush. "Can you... sing for me? I haven't heard you sing in a while."

I smiled. He looks so cute when he's acting like a little child. I brought him close to me and laid his head on my chest. I stroke his head and began to sing.

_Shuichi_

_There I was, an empty piece of a shell_

_Just minding my own world_

_Without even knowing what love and life were all about_

_Then you came_

_You've brought me out of the shell_

_You gave the world to me and before I knew it_

_There I was so in love with you_

_You gave me a reason for my being_

_And I love what I'm feeling_

_You gave me a meaning to my life_

_Yes I've gone beyond existing_

_And it all began when I met you_

From the way I was singing, it sounded like I was singing a lullaby. A lullaby for my husband. It sounds silly yet sweet at the same time. He snuggled his head into my chest like a child does to his mother. Riku. My baby. No, Yuki is trying to get my mind off it for the time being. That's what he's doing. He knows I'm worried about Riku. I know that he's worried too. But we can't let worry take over us. Maybe Yuki is right. Maybe Riku is somewhere safe. But until I know for sure, it's my job as Yuki's wife to take care of him like a wife should do.

_Shuichi_

_I love the touch of your hair_

_And when I look in your eyes I just know_

_I know I'm onto something good_

_And I'm sure my love for you will endure_

_Your love light up my world and take all my cares_

_Away where they can't bother me_

_You gave me a reason for my being_

_And I love what I'm feeling_

_You gave me a meaning to my life_

_Yes I've gone beyond existing_

_And it all began when I met you_

_You taught me how to love_

_You showed me how tomorrow and today_

_My love is different from the yesterday_

_I knew you taught me to love_

_And darling I will always cherish you_

_Today, tomorrow and forever_

_And I'm sure our evening will come around_

_I know we'll be making love like never before_

_My love who could asked for more_

_You gave me a reason for my being_

_And I love what I'm feeling_

_You gave me a meaning to my life_

_Yes I've gone beyond existing_

_And it all began when I met you_

_When I met you_

_When I met you_

The next thing I know, Yuki had fallen asleep in my arms. I kissed him on the head, laid down, and went to sleep as well. I hope that Riku is safe wherever he is. Maybe tomorrow will be a new day and we may find where he is. I hope.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww. Isn't this sweet? I love Yuki and Shuichi. They are just the cutest couple, don't you think? Of course, Riku and Michael make a cute couple too but I haven't made any romantic moments with them yet. Maybe I will next chapter. Maybe. The song used was When I Met You by Sarah Geronimo. There are other versions of the song, but I found this version had a lullaby like sound to it and I thought it would be cute for Shuichi to sing it to Yuki. Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I know what you are thinking. What's the point of the last chapter, right? Well, it is a filler. I couldn't exactly figure out what could happen in Shuichi's Chapter that would be of importance, so I made this filler to remind you of Yuki and Shuichi's love before something bad happens. What is it? Can't tell you. I've already said too much anyways. So without further adieu, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Riku's P.O.V

I can't believe it! Today's the day! Today, I get to spend time with Michael. I didn't even know his name until yesterday, but now I know. I have no doubt that it's him. Does he remember me? Will I find out if he has some feelings for me or not? I have to know!

I am currently trying to get myself ready while Yoshiki and Uncle Tatsuha are arguing on what is the best outfit for me to wear. How did they meet, you ask? While Uncle Tatsuha was trying to get me ready yesterday for Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza, he told me that it might not be best for me to wear a pendant with a girl's face on it. When he took it off me, Yoshiki turned back into her human self because she was getting a little uncomfortable and then the two of them got to know each other. I can tell that they weren't interested in falling for each other because Yoshiki said she is still trying to get over a heartbreak she had thirteen years ago and Uncle Tatsuha is in love with Ryuichi, so they decided to become good friends as long as I'm here. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention. Uncle Tatsuha said I can stay here until my parents come for me. In other words, I can stay here forever. If my parents are looking, the last thing they would suspect me to be is on the surface. They don't know that I learned how to become human. But how come they never told me that such a spell existed? How come they didn't tell me I had a human uncle? I mean, I know I have an uncle that is on the surface and is a mermaid, but I didn't know I had a human uncle. From what I found out, I have another human uncle and a human aunt with a human cousin. Why haven't my parents never told me any of this stuff? Why?

"I think he should wear something formal for his date!" said Yoshiki.

"That would make it _seem_ like they are on a date." said Uncle Tatsuha "Don't forget that they are both guys and who says this is a date? They could just be two boys wanting to just become friends. That's why I say something casual would be best to wear."

"But what if it _is_ supposed to be a date and Riku ends up wearing something improper? That's why I say formal is the best choice. Trust me on this! Women are known for being the best when it comes to clothes."

"You may be a woman, Miss Yoshiki, but I am Tatsuha Uesugi, the famous costume designer for Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza not to mention a guy so I would know the situation better. And I say casual is the best choice."

"Formal."

"Casual."

"Formal."

"Casual."

"Formal!"

"Casual!"

"FORMAL!"

"CASUAL!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. Suddenly, I felt the building shake. Is it an earthquake? I tried to calm myself down to calm the earthquake. It worked. "Sorry guys. I let myself out of control. Why can't I wear something that's formal yet casual to look nice yet not make it seem like we're on a date?"

They both looked at me like I was some kind of genius or something. "Why didn't I think of that?" they said in unison. I sighed. Why am I surrounded by idiots? But I got dressed in some designer jeans and a T-shirt. Hopefully, I don't look like an idiot in front of him. Then, there was a knock on the door. I knew it was him. Luckily, Ryuichi went to go see his friend who is my other human uncle, they closed Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza for today so Michael and I could spend time together alone, and Uncle Tatsuha and Yoshiki promised that they won't try to embarrass me in any way. I hope what they said is true. After Yoshiki transformed into her pendant form to watch in case something goes wrong and went around my neck, I went over to the door and saw Michael. I don't believe it! We are both wearing the same thing. Designer jeans and a T-shirt. Talk about embarrassing. Well, at least we both had the right idea.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He replied back "Are you ok? I felt an earthquake on my way here and..."

Oops. My bad. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I have my form signed out."

"That's great! So you'll be working here."

"For the summer. I'd like to help Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza as much as possible, but I have to consider that I have school as soon as summer ends."

"I see."

"Nice to see you again." Uncle Tatsuha said to Michael.

"Nice to see you again too, Mr. Uesugi." said Michael "I have the form. My dad said it was ok."

"That's good. And since you're working here, please call me Tatsuha. Mr. Uesugi is my dad."

"Ok then Tatsuha."

Wow! It's only been a minute and I haven't been embarrassed yet. If I was with my parents, I would be embarrassed for life. I don't know how they would embarrass me, but I just know that they would. Anyways, after Michael gave Uncle Tatsuha the form, Michael and I started talking at a table just for us while we were waiting for lunch. I hope it doesn't scream 'date'. After a while of talking about the performance yesterday, Uncle Tatsuha brought lunch to us.

"So Riku" said Michael after we finished eating "Do you live here or where?"

"I'm only here for a while." I said "I'm only here until my parents come to get me."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're close, yet far."

"I see."

"What about you, Michael?"

"Me? My mom is all the way in Austrailia for her new movie."

"That's cool. What about your dad?"

"He's over at the aquarium."

Aquarium? That's where fish are held prisoner. "Is your dad... a fisherman?"

"In a way, yeah. But he's actually a hydrogeologist. The only time he wants to fish is if he's interested on catching something. Sometimes, I'd like to help catch whatever aquatic like he's after. Depends of what it is though."

No way! He would want to catch aquatic life? Maybe Papa was right. Maybe he would become a fisherman. I didn't want to think about it. I _can't_ think about it. If I do, Michael would be suspicious. Oh no. I'm starting to cry. Stop Riku! He's gonna know what's going on.

"Riku are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, drying my tears "Just fine." I just hope my tears don't fall onto my lap. I can't turn back into a mermaid now. Everything would get worse if we continue talking about parents. I need to change the subject. "Anyways, would you want to become a fisherman?"

"Nah! I actually want to become a painter."

He wants to be a painter? I know what a painter is, but is that really what he wants to do or is he only saying that because he doesn't want me to suspect he would really become a fisherman? But let's talk about painting since he brought it up.

"What kind of paintings do you make?"

"Usually of the ocean and aquatic life."

"Do you really like painting?"

"Of course. Someday, I hope that all my paintings become of some importance to life."

"You are quite the dreamer, aren't you? Not saying it's a bad thing."

He looked at me with so much passion in his eyes that made my heart thump like crazy. "Yes, I am. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can I... paint you?"

I was shocked. "Why would you want to paint on me?"

"No, I mean can I paint you on paper?"

"What, you want me to lie down on paper while you paint me?"

"No, I mean can I paint a picture of you on paper?"

"Why didn't you say so before?"

We both laughed. I really like him so much. My heart just goes crazy when I'm with him. I wonder, could this be... love? Mama would always say that love is a wonderful emotion that shows how much you care for someone. Is this really what I'm feeling? I think it is. Michael pulled out this thingy that stood and held a giant piece of paper. Then, he grabbed some paints. But I can't help but wonder. Why does he want to paint me? Is there something about me or does he ask that to everyone? Could I be special to him too? Nah. To him, this must be our second time meeting when it's actually our third.

"Riku. Can you please sit still while I paint you?" he asked.

I did what he said and sat still on my chair while he painted me. I noticed by looking down with just my eyes that Yoshiki was making a face that screamed 'I hope I look good'. Why does she have to turn into a pendant? Is she pretending that she is the comical protector of a prince? Wait scratch that. She _is_ a comical protector of a prince; me. Hopefully Michael won't notice that Yoshiki's face didn't change.

"Hey Riku. Is it just me or did the face on that pendant change?"

Shit! I was hoping he didn't notice. Obviously I can't tell him that she is a shapeshifting mermaid that always turns into a pendant to protect me because I am actually the mermaid prince. I would look like a total idiot. I have to think of a good excuse.

"This pendant is a mood changer. The face on the pendant changes depending on the mood I feel. And right now I'm just ecstatic that you want to paint me."

"I see. Ok then."

Am I good or what? He doesn't suspect a thing. After a while of sitting in the chair while Michael was painting me, he was done. Good thing too. My ass was starting to get numb. I stood up and looked at the painting. Oh my gosh. Did he really paint that? He's amazing!

"It's wonderful!" I said.

"I'm glad you like it." he said. We both looked at each other for a moment. He really is beautiful. His hair that almost looks gold, his light colored skin, his ocean blue eyes; everything about him was beautiful. We were both leaning very close to each other for a kiss until I accidentally knocked the paint onto my lap. That's gonna leave a stain. But wait, doesn't paint feel thicker?

"Riku. You ok?" Michael asked. I nodded. "That's good. Good thing that it's actually water instead of paint or it would really stain."

That was good. Wait... did he say water? Oh no! I have to get out of there before I turn back into a mermaid and Michael sees. I ran as fast as I could to get out of the room until I fell to the ground and I felt my legs combine to each other. I hope Michael hasn't seen.

"Riku, are you...?"

I looked at him. He's found out! There's only one thing to do at a time like this.

"Yoshiki! Help!"

Yoshiki transformed back into her human form and carried me into my bedroom. Great! Michael has found out I'm a mermaid. Maybe he knows that I'm the mermaid he met six years ago and had been waiting for this moment so he could tell his fisherman dad where I was and put me in those things that Papa said that they keep aquatic creatures called 'tanks'. And worst of all, Michael is working here now. What am I gonna do?

**Pinkshuchan: Poor Riku. What _is_ he gonna do? Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi this is Pinkshuchan here! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I needed to take a little break for a bit. But now I'm back with the next chapter of A Mermaid's Heir. On the last chapter, Michael has found out that Riku is the mermaid that saved him six years ago. You know, it almost sounds like Michael and Riku are a younger version of Yuki and Shuichi. But that's not gonna stop this story. To make up for missing yesterday, I'll make this a really long chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Michael's P.O.V

It's been three days since that day. Since then, Riku's been avoiding me in every way. If we end up too close to each other, he would find some way to move away. When we're taking a break for lunch, Riku would sit between Mr. Sakuma and Tatsuha and he'd eat very quickly and leave before I can say anything to him. Of course, I can't say anything about Riku being a mermaid. Not just any mermaid; the mermaid that saved me six years ago. Also, I can't sleep at night because I worry about this. I need to get Riku to talk to me again. But how? Maybe Tatsuha would know.

"Hey Tatsuha?" I asked him at the counter when it was closing time "Do you know what I can do to get Riku to talk to me again?"

"Why?" he asked with his eyebrow rised "If I remember correctly, didn't you say that you would help your dad catch any aquatic creature he didn't catch yet?"

"How did you...?"

"Riku told me."

"I meant creatures that exist. Well, I mean mermaids _do_ exist but I mean creatures that are known to exist by humans. Actually there are people that believe mermaids exist, but I mean... well, mermaid is not on my list to catch, alright?"

"So you don't intend to take Riku to your father and make money off of it?"

"Of course not. In fact, I'm happy that Riku is a mermaid, no... I'm happy Riku is the mermaid from that time. I need him to forgive me." I was holding onto Tatsuha's shirt. "You have to help me get Riku to talk to me and forgive me. Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Alright." He made me let go. "I'll help you, but only because I want the two of you talking to each other again, you need some good sleep and it's mostly for Riku's sake. Now here's what we're gonna do." He whispered in my ear what was going to happen and told me that it will start when Mr. Sakuma goes to visit his friends. Tatsuha said that he's going to get Riku to eat dinner with him at the table with the best view of the stage and I stay back there ready. Hopefully his plan will work. I could hear Tatsuha and Riku along with a female voice. I think the female voice was that woman that disguised herself as the pendant around Riku's neck. Is she Riku's guardian or something? That doesn't matter. Right now, I need Riku to speak to me again. You don't know how much it hurts to see the one you love ignore you. Wait... did I say love? Well, I _do_ love him. And that's why I'm doing this. When I heard Tatsuha mention that I was going to sing at their entertainment, I got up. Riku looked really shocked. I just love karaoke. You can sing songs of anything you want. And this song pretty much sums up how I feel with Riku in a way. I hope Riku gets my message in the song. When I heard my cue in the song, I started singing.

_Michael_

_Mom always said nothing would break me_

_Or lead me astray_

_Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away_

_You always said I was a dreamer now instead_

_I'm dreaming of things that's making my mind go crazy_

_Small things like_

_When I call you at home and he answers the phone_

_Or I get your machine and I don't hear me_

_When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head_

_When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go_

_Can't live my life this way_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know_

_And put my mind at ease for sure_

I couldn't help but chuckle at Riku's face when he heard me. His jaw looked like it dropped to the ground. Well, for once I'm glad that I have a voice similar to my dad's. I hope the song keeps up with bringing Riku back.

_Michael_

_On a love train twenty odd years now_

_I got off today_

_But nobody said the stop I've taken was a stop too late_

_Now I'm alone_

_I'm thinking of stupid hurtful small things like_

_When I call you at home and he answers the phone_

_Or I get your machine and I don't hear me_

_When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head_

_When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go_

_Can't live my life this way_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know_

_And put my mind at ease for sure_

_Maybe it's time to say goodbye_

_Maybe it's time to let this lie_

_This is when we must set things right_

_Now that we've gone our separate ways_

_I just can't live these desperate days_

_This is what I've been trying to say_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go_

_Can't live my life this way_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know_

_And put my mind at ease for sure_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let my go_

_Can't live my life this way_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know_

_And put my mind at ease for sure_

When I was done, Riku stood up from his seat and looked like he was about to leave the room. I jumped off the stage and ran to him.

"Riku wait!" I called to him. He looked back at me.

"I'm not going to fall for your trick." he said back.

"It's not a trick. It's how I really feel. Please Riku. You have to believe me. I would never give you to my dad. Not you or any other mermaid out there. Really."

"Then why did you say...?"

"Because I wasn't 100% sure that you were really the mermaid from six years ago and I'm just a big dumbass."

"You can say that again."

"I'm just a big dumbass."

We both started laughing. I never noticed this, but he really has a nice laugh. Well, it's a good thing he's laughing with me now.

"So, can we please forget all this and start all over?" I asked "I'll start. Hi, my name is Michael." I held out my hand for him to shake. He grabbed it, walked forward towards me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not going to start this all over, but I'll forgive you." he said, and we both hugged each other. For a moment, there was nothing but pure silence. "Your arms feel so comfy." Riku broke the silence with his face hiding in my chest.

"Well, I'm glad I make you comfortable." I said. Again, there was nothing but silence until I heard a voice on Riku's chest.

"I'm glad you both kissed and made up, but can you both please break out of your sweet embrace?" it said "I can't breathe!"

Riku slipped out of my arms. "Sorry Yoshiki." he said. He looked at me. "When do you need to be home?"

"I was supposed to be home three hours ago." I told him "Is it alright if I stay here for the night?"

"I'll have to ask Uncle Tatsuha and he'll have to talk to Ryuichi about it. But it's perfectly fine with me. I'd really like that."

"Me too."

"I'll go ask then while they talk about it to themselves and your dad, we can go somewhere I want to show you."

And so, Riku asked Tatsuha if it was ok for me to stay the night. He said it was ok with him if it was ok with Mr. Sakuma and my dad and while he waited for Mr. Sakuma to come home so he could make the arrangements, Riku and I went to this place he wanted to show me. Tatsuha only allowed us to go if we kept Yoshiki with us which of course wasn't a problem for either me nor Riku. It wasn't long until we made it to a beach. Not just any beach; the beach Riku took me when he saved me from drowning. When we got there, Riku took off his shirt, shoes, and socks jumped in. When he came up, his legs had become his auburn colored tail.

"Michael. Why don't you come in? The water's great!" he said. Oh no. I can't swim! That's the reason why Riku had to save me in the first place. Might as well tell him.

"I can't swim!" I said "It's funny. My dad is the great hydrogeologist and I can't swim."

"Why don't I teach you?" he asked "After all, who better to teach someone to swim than a mermaid."

"Humans swim differently from mermaids."

"True, but when I've been wanting to see you, I watched lots of humans swim and I memorized what they do. Come on! I promise that if you do, I won't let you drown."

I knew I wasn't going to win if I kept on going like this, so I gave in, took my shirt, shoes and socks off, and walked in. We were only on the shallow part of the ocean water. Riku swam over to me and held onto my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swam a little farther into the ocean. I was really scared, but I trusted Riku and knew that he wouldn't let me drown. It almost feels like a parent or an older sibling teaching a baby how to swim for the first time.

"First, you need to move your legs." he started "Move your legs as if you are kicking gently." That was what I did. I made sure not to kick his tail by accident. "Now, you may need to move your arms off my shoulders and start moving your arms up and down in the water." Again, I did what he told me to. "Now, I'm going to let go of your waist. If it looks like you're drowning, I'll carry you up again." And that's what he did. When he did, I started sinking. He kept his promise and brought me back up above the water. "You stopped swimming when I let go."

"Sorry. I panicked." I told him.

"It's ok!" he told me "Let's try again."

And so we continued practicing until I could actually swim. But everytime Riku was really to let go of me, I would always panic and sink and Riku would pull me back up. It came to a point where I knew I would never be able to swim.

"Just keep moving your arms and legs." Riku kept saying "Don't stop until I tell you too."

I did what he told me to even though it was pointless. "Riku. Let's face it!" I told him "No matter how many times we try, I'll never be able to swim."

"But Michael..."

"No! I mean it! I'm a pathetic excuse for a hydrogeologist's son. He must think I'm nothing but a failure."

"Michael."

"So you should just carry me back to the shore and forget all about it."

"MICHAEL!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm not even holding on to you."

What? Not holding on to me? Now that I think about it, I don't feel anything holding me up. So does that mean...? I can't believe it! I'm swimming! But how...?

"I knew that was the problem." said Riku "You always panic when I told you I let you go and you stop moving. But when I let go without your knowledge, you assumed I was still holding you and kept moving. You really can swim, Michael."

I really was swimming. I was so happy. And I've seen how swimmers swim over and under the water and tried that out. I had full confidance that Riku would catch me if I sink. I held my breath, dived into the water and tried opening my eyes. The salt water stung them at first, but then everything went clear and I could see as I was swimming. Riku was swimming beside me and we were moving in the water as if we were dancing. After a bit of that, Riku summoned his pendant friend, Yoshiki I think her name is, and asked her to turn into a dolphin. She transformed into a lavender colored dolphin and Riku pulled us onto her.

"Hold on tight." he said. It's amazing that mermaids can speak clearly in the water when humans can't. I did what he told me to and held onto him as he held onto Yoshiki as tight as he could, and with that, she jumped high into the air with us on her and back into the ocean. It was incredible! After that jump, Riku and I got off her and when she transformed back into her pendant form again and went back around Riku's neck, Riku and I started our dancing in the sea again. We stared into each other's eyes. His eyes are so beautiful. I never thought someone like him could exist. The next thing I know, my eyes are closed and I could feel something soft against my lips. Were they Riku's lips? I quickly opened my eyes to make sure. Yep, it was Riku. Then that means, I'm having my first kiss with Riku in the ocean. You have to admit, this sounds like something you would read in a romance novel; not that I read them, but my mom does and everytime she does, dad and I have to listen about it. After a bit of kissing, I went up for air quickly, then came back down and looked into his eyes again.

"Well well well. Looks like the little prince has fallen for a human."

Riku and I looked to see two mermaids with an evil look on their faces. On of them had long light blond hair like Riku and green eyes and a cream colored tail and the other one had long spiky brown hair with a brown tail and was wearing sunglasses. I don't know what they want, but whatever it is, I'm not going to let them have it.

"Not you two again." said Riku "What the hell do you two want, Ken and Maa-kun."

"So, you remember our names, Your Highness? We're flattered!" said the brunette mermaid.

"As for your question" said the blond "You've come to take something from you."

"You won't have it!" said Riku. I don't even get it. What do they want?

"Very well then." said the brunette "Then we'll have to take it away from you by force! Maa-kun! Grab the little brat!"

"Which one?" asked the blond 'Maa-kun'.

"What do you mean 'which one'? I'm talking about the prince, dumbass."

"Oh right! I forgot."

There was no way I was going to let those two assholes take Riku away from me. I'm not going to get separated from him; not again. I attacked Maa-kun and made sure he didn't take Riku.

"What do you know!"said the brunette which I think his name is Ken "The little human brat wants to protect his little mermaid friend. Well, if he wants to play hero, then we won't go easy on him." He raised his arm and something that looked like mud surrounded itself around me. It was too hard to break out of. I started to drown. It wasn't long until the lack of air knocked me out.

I came to with someone gently pushing my stomach down and to myself coughing our water. Just like what happened six years ago. I opened my eyes to Riku smiling at me with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Riku." I managed to get my voice to make a sound "What happened to...?"

"Yoshiki and I took care of them. I was so worried about you. I was worried that you were going to die." He hugged me as he started to cry. When I noticed the hardened mud was off me, I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could. I wasn't going to let him go. After a while of holding on to each other, I noticed that Yoshiki wasn't begging for air. I looked around until I noticed her sitting on a rock; staring at the ocean with so much worry on her face. Does she possibly know what those guys, Ken and Maa-kun want? Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. All I know is that they are a danger to Riku. After Riku had stopped crying and Yoshiki felt alright to turn back into her pendant form, we headed back to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza where Tatsuha and Mr. Sakuma were waiting for us. They told us that I was allowed to stay the night for tonight because it was so late. They set up an extra futon for me to sleep in and so after saying goodnight, I went into my futon and went to sleep.

It wasn't long until I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see that it was Riku crying. When I asked him what it was, he told me he had a really bad nightmare that I was dying from Ken and Maa-kun's powers and he couldn't stop them. I held him in my arms and before we knew it, we were both asleep in the single futon with our arms around each other.

**Pinkshuchan: Wow! This has to be the most eventful chapter I've ever put for A Mermaid's Heir. What do Ken and Maa-kun want with Riku? Why does Yoshiki look worried about this? Will Shuichi and Yuki figure it out before it's too late? The song used for this chapter is Bop Bop Baby by Westlife. Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter, Riku and Michael finally forgave each other. How are Yuki and Shuichi doing after the old mermaid's visit? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Eiri's P.O.V

It's been two days already and still no sign of Riku. I've been sitting in my throne for those two days waiting for him to come back. Shuichi had been sitting with me so I wouldn't be alone. We were both worried about Riku. Where was he? Was he safe? We didn't know, and that's why we were so worried. What if what the old mermaid said was true? I can't leave the kingdom to perish to Taki's might, but I need to be there to look for Riku. However, after the last time, I don't think I would be able to swim too far without a carriage and we have to consider the dolphins. What were we going to do?

I am still on my throne with Shuichi sleeping as he's sitting on my lap. He had been going through two days without any sleep. I don't blame him. I haven't been getting much sleep either. I was about to doze off as well until Sakano came in.

"Your Great Majesty?" called Sakano "Reiji has come back with a report."

"Send her in!" he said softly "And be quiet about it!" I point at Shuichi who is still sleeping on my lap.

Sakano bowed and let Reiji in. She came in with a big grin on her face. "Your Great Majesty, you may need to wake your wife up for this."

I nodded and started shaking Shuichi gently. "Shuichi. Wake up!"

Shuichi yawned and looked at me with confusion. "What is it?"

Reiji cleared her throat to get our attention. "I have good news. We found His Highness' location. And don't worry, he's safe."

Shuichi and I were completely awake at the news. Riku was safe! I could hear Shuichi sigh in relief. I am too. "Where is he?"

"Well, you aren't gonna be pleased with the news, but we found him on the surface walking into the human town with a human that looks two years older than him."

What? Riku is on the surface? He's with a human? He can walk? But how? The only way he would be walking is if he found out about the human spell. He couldn't have! He's only 13. Unless... he had met someone that taught him. But who? When I find this person, I should have him or her executed.

"We've also found the location of two of the accomplices you've sent a visual to us about unfortunately." she continued.

"Where are they?"

"Apparently, we found them stalking His Highness. I don't know what they want with him. Maybe for some kind of ransom?"

That sounds like something Taki's accomplices would do. Grab Riku and take him for ransom then force us to give the kingdom to Taki in order to have him back. But there's no way I'm going to give the kingdom to Taki just like that. Suddenly, I felt Shuichi get off my lap. He looked like he was swimming out of the room. But why?

"Shuichi. Where are you going?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? I'm going to bring Riku home." he said "You stay and take care of the kingdom."

"Wait just one minute." I got off my throne and swam towards him "What do you mean 'going to bring Riku home'? You're not thinking of going up onto the surface, are you?"

"We both know that it would cause too much suspicion if we send the soldiers and you said so yourself that if we both go, we can't assure the kingdom's safety. And besides, you are needed here in the kingdom more than me with the possibility of Taki coming back and bringing a surprise attack."

"But think about what you just said. The more mermaids up there, the greater the chance of a mermaid being discovered."

"Don't forget I've been up there before!"

"It doesn't matter, Shuichi. If Riku gets caught as a mermaid and they find out that you're his mother, they would discover you are a mermaid as well. Then, the humans would be curious about how many of us there are and the entire mermaid population would be in danger."

"But Yuki, this is your own son that's up there on his own in danger of beng caught by humans or by Taki's accomplices."

"I don't care that he's my own damn son, I am not going to risk the mermaid population just for one mermaid. Besides, it's his own damn fault for going up to the surface when I specifically told him not to go up there. He is nothing but an irresponsible brat of a mermaid that won't listen to a damn word you say. But I see where he gets it from. Like mother, like son!"

"Are you saying that I am irresponsible?"

"If the flipper fits!"

Shuichi gasped. "Well, excuse me for being irresponsible, but let me remind you of something, _Your Great Majesty_. If it wasn't for my irresponsibility, you wouldn't be the king of the Seven Seas with me as your wife. If it wasn't for my irresponsibility, you and I wouldn't have met at all. IF IT WASN'T FOR MY IRRESPONSIBILITY, YOU WOULD BE FUCKING DEAD BY NOW!"

"Well then, let me say something to you too, _Princess_. Because of your irresponsibility, I now live in a complete nightmare of hell. I never really wanted to be the king of the Seven Seas. There were times when I was with you I wished I never met you. In fact, I came to a point where I wished that I had drowned when I was thrown overboard instead of being here as the king of the idiots, BEING HERE WITH A PINK FRILLY GENDER CONFUSED MERMAID LIKE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING DISOBEDIANT GOOD FOR NOTHING SON!"

SLAP!

I don't believe it! Shuichi slapped me! He's never done that before. Looking at his face, he looked really angry. I've never seen him that way. The whole room was silent. Sakano and even Reiji were hiding behind the pillars to get away from Shuichi's anger. Then again, I did feel the kingdom shake as Shuichi was yelling. He really has a powerful voice.

"I don't care what the hell you say." He finally spoke after a long silence "I'm going up to the surface." He turned around and started swimming away.

"If you leave the Sea of Japan, don't bother coming back!" I yelled at him. That didn't stop him from swimming away. He kept swimming away until I could no longer see him. Sakano came out from behind the pillar and swam after him. That's when I realized. Shuichi was leaving and he was never coming back. What had I done? I was just so stressed from finding out that the accomplices were after Riku that I wasn't thinking on what was happening. I didn't even mean some of the things I said back there. I mean, it's true that I think Riku is irresponsible and that Shuichi has also been irresponsible and that my life had been feeling like a complete hell at times from becoming the king of the Seven Seas when I didn't really want to, but it wasn't as bad as I said it was. And now, because of what I had done, Shuichi, the love of my life, is gone. He swam out of my life for forever. What have I done? What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?

**Pinkshuchan: Bet you didn't expect that to happen. This is my own story and even I'm crying from how hurtful that is. I didn't really want to split Shuichi and Yuki up but doing this will affect what will happen next. Read and Review everyone! Please don't kill me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy. Sad chapter last time, wasn't it? What will happen to Shuichi now? Do you think he really would go back to Yuki and forget this, or will he continue on to get Riku back and risk never going back to the kingdom again? You'll find out this chapter. Enjoy the show!**

Chapter 18

Shuichi's P.O.V

What just happened? Yuki and I fought? He said all those insulting things to me? I SLAPPED HIM? It doesn't sound like us at all. But I can understand why he said those things. He's stressed about Taki's possible return and with Riku up on the surface. Still, it doesn't give him the right to say all those awful things. Not only did he speak so cruelly about Riku, he also insulted me. He's changed! He's not my Yuki anymore. Now that I think about it, was he really the Yuki I knew when I first met him? Who is the real Yuki anyway? Did I really know the real Yuki? If the Yuki back there really was my Yuki, then it looked like I didn't really know him at all. That would mean I never really knew my husband of thirteen years.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, please wait up!"

I turned around to see Sakano following me. Why? Wouldn't he stay with the kingdom? It's his duty as the Royal Advisor and Personal Assisstant of the king.

"You really are a fast swimmer, Your Majesty." he said as he caught up to me "It's no wonder why everyone knows you as the fastest swimmer in the Sea of Japan."

"What are you doing, Sakano?" I asked him "You're very important to the kingdom. You should be there helping the others protecting the kingdom in case Taki comes back and attacks. I'm of no importance to the kingdom anymore."

"Nonsense!" he said "You are the princess of the Sea of Japan and wife to the Golden Poseidon. You will always be important in the kingdom even after death. And yes, it is true that I am important to the kingdom, but my number one priority will always be you. You are the reason why the Sea of Japan is what it is today!"

"But aren't I really just some irresponsible queen like Yuki said?"

"It's like you said back there. Yes, you are irresponsible, and yes, it did get you into lots of trouble, but don't forget what was earned in return. You gained a husband and a son who love you very much. Sure, you have your moments like what happened back there, but I can assure you that everything will be as it were when the time comes."

"Have you forgotten what Yuki said back there? If I go up to the surface, I'm never allowed back into the Sea of Japan."

"I'm sure that it would change in time. Until then, you better go up there and get His Highness back."

"You _do_ realize that if you come with me to get Riku back, you may not ever return to the surface again either, right?"

"It hadn't stopped me before when I was trying to get you home to the Sea of Japan. In fact, I don't care if I may end up losing my life up there, I would follow you to the Ends of the Earth if it meant keeping you safe."

Sakano would really do all that? For me? I've knew that he would always be there to protect me, but I didn't know that he would even give his life away to protect me. With so much emotion welling up inside of me, I hugged him.

"Your Majesty?" he asked in a worried tone "Are you alright?"

"You would do all that for me." I cried "You've always put me first. You put me in front of everything. You've always been there for me more than my own family. You're more of a father than my own father had been to me. I..."

He pulled me out from hugging him and kissed my forehead. "Of course, Your Majesty." he said "Now, we should go get find His Highness and make sure he's safe. You want that, right?"

I nodded. We then continued moving forward until we reached where we knew the shore was close by. As I was looking up, I noticed that the sky was starting to get darker. If night comes, we won't be able to find Riku very easily.

"Your Majesty." said Sakano "I won't stop you if you're really willing, but remember that if you go up to the surface, you may never see your husband nor will you ever set one fin into the ocean again. Are you still willing to go up there?" I nodded with lots of determination. "Very well then. Shall we go?" We both swam up to the surface and over to the shore. When we got there, we turned ourselves human and got dressed into the clothes Sakano had kept hidden if there was ever a chance we were going back to the surface. Sakano dressed up in his usual suit and tie while I put on a lavender colored vest with a white baby T under it and an ocean blue frilly miniskirt. By the time we were done getting ready, it was already dark. We couldn't possibly find Riku at night.

"It's too dark, Your Majesty." said Sakano "We'll have to look for him tomorrow."

"Where will we stay?" I asked.

"Well Your Majesty, you are lucky to have relatives on the surface. Don't forget that your brother, Ex-King Hiroshi is living in the quarters that once belonged to His Great Majesty before he turned into a mermaid."

That's right! How could I be so stupid? Hiro resigned his position as king after we found out that Yuki was the Golden Poseidon and he's been living up on the surface ever since. Maybe Riku would be there, but I doubt that. When Sakano and I were finished whatever business we had on the beach, we walked over to Yuki's old house which was a really long walk. His old house was up on a cliff that had a good view of the beach; the beach where Yuki and I had our first kiss. I could feel my tears well up as I'm thinking about all the memories I had with him. I need to stop! I shouldn't be thinking about all this when there is no way I'll ever see Yuki again. He made it perfectly clear in his words that he didn't want me anymore. I was the perfect wife at the time, but now he's just annoyed of me and of Riku. I'm doing him the favor of keeping the both of us out of his life forever.

Finally, Sakano and I made it to the house. He pressed a button which made a noise inside. I believe it was called a 'doorbell'. The door opened and I saw that familiar face whom I am so happy to see again.

"Hiro."

Hiro was standing at the door with a really surprised face. "Shuichi?"

"Oh Hiro!" I cried as I went to hug him. I was so happy to see him, but I was sad because I didn't come just for a visit. Hiro held me close as he realized that I was crying. We stayed that way until I heard another familiar voice inside the house.

"Hiroshi? Who's at the door?" I knew that voice belonged to Ayaka, Hiro's wife. Before, she was supposed to be Yuki's fiancee unless he found someone else to marry. After she saw that Yuki wanted me to become his wife, she met Hiro and fell for him. Now they are married. Though our first meeting wasn't so pleasant, Ayaka and I got to talk and ever since we became good friends. She even apologized for how she acted. Because they didn't want to keep secrets from each other, Hiro told her that he was a mermaid. She didn't seem to care. In fact, she loved the fact that she had fallen for a mermaid.

"It's Shuichi and Sakano!" said Hiro. He looked at the both of us. "Come in. You don't want to be standing in the cold." Sakano and I went in and relaxed. We went into the living room where Ayaka had brought some tea for us.

"So, what brings you to the surface?" Hiro asked when all four of us were seated "I can tell it's not just for a visit."

I explained to him everything that happened. Riku meeting a human and keeping it a secret from me and Yuki, Riku disappearing, the old mermaid that made the prediction that Taki would come back, the fact that Riku was on the surface and that Taki's accomplices are after him, and of course, the arguement between me and Yuki. When I reached that part, I broke out into tears. The fact that Yuki would say those things and that he would really banish me from the ocean just to get my son back. As I cried, Sakano pulled me close to him. It's like I said before, Sakano really was always there for me. You'd have to agree, right?

"It's getting late!" Hiro said after I had calmed down "Why don't you both stay the night? We only have one guest room with one bed though."

"It's alright, Hiro." I assured him "Actually, I want to sleep somewhere else."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

After I told him and we made the agreement, he and Ayaka grabbed some blankets and pillows and set up my bed in the one place that brings so many wonderful memories when I'm here; the pool. They set up pillows and blankets on the lounge chairs and got it ready for Sakano and myself to sleep in. The moment they were ready, I jumped in and went to sleep. As I was falling asleep, I could hear them talking. Of course, I could tell they were trying to be quiet about it.

"Shuichi really likes the pool area, doesn't he?" asked Hiro.

"That's because his most precious memories with His Great Majesty are here." said Sakano.

"I don't believe that Eiri would really feel the way he said he did to Shuichi." said Ayaka "If that were the case, then they would've never married at all. I know from all the times I met him that if there was a girl he didn't like, he wouldn't even try to talk to them let alone want to marry them."

"Hopefully things would be better tomorrow." said Hiro "Otherwise, I guess you and Shuichi would become permanent guests here, right Sakano? I mean, I don't have anything against the two of you here, but I know for a fact that Shuichi is happiest when he is with His Great Majesty."

"And Eiri is happiest with Shuichi." said Ayaka.

"Don't worry." said Sakano "We are only going to stay here until we find His Highness. After that, if His Great Majesty doesn't come for His Majesty, then I will help His Majesty and His Highness with finding a new permanent home. I guarantee it!"

After hearing all that, I fell asleep. I knew Sakano would have to look for houses, because Yuki would _never_ come back to me. Ayaka may be right that Yuki may have loved me before which was the reason that we got married, but now, those feelings are gone. And I don't know what I'll do now without him.

**Pinkshuchan: Poor Shuichi! He's really sad about this. He doesn't exactly know where Riku is and he can't go back to Yuki. At least Sakano is there with him. I had Sakano be so caring and protective of Shuichi because that's what he was like in both the anime and the manga. These are spoilers if you hadn't gotten that far in either so please don't read this if you hadn't gotten this far. In the anime, when K said that Shuichi and Yuki were probably spending their date 'Mixing it up, licking, and banging' Sakano was freaking out and called Shuichi 'My sweet baby'. In the manga, he punched Tohma because of all the awful things he was saying to Shuichi or I think that's the reason. So that's why I made this relationship for Shuichi and Sakano in the first place. Will Shuichi find Riku in time? Will Yuki go after Shuichi? Will Shuichi and Yuki get back together? Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi this is Pinkshuchan! Quite the chapter last time. Shuichi is really determined to find Riku, but at the expense of him losing Yuki. I wonder what Riku's doing this very moment. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Riku's P.O.V

I woke up to find myself sleeping with Michael. In his futon. I thought that it was only a dream that Michael let me in but it's actually real! I squealed with excitement. Bad mistake! Michael woke up and fell off the futon because of my squeal. "Michael? Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" he said and went back on the futon "Who let the pig out?"

I know what a pig is unfortunately and glared at him. "I'm the one who made the squeal, not some fucking pig. And I know that making that squeal was very bad and that it was wrong and I'm really sorry about it and I promise I won..."

Before I could say anymore, Michael pressed his lips against mine. I gave into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were making out on the futon and we lied down with myself on the bottom. Michael moved his lips from my own to my neck. I couldn't help but gasp at how good it felt. Uh oh! I hope that Michael doesn't think that I don't like it when I actually do.

"Riku. Are you ok?" he asked. He's so beautiful. I know I've said it a lot but it's the truth.

"I'm fine. It actually felt so good." I told him.

"Do you want to feel better?"

"I can feel better than this?"

"Yep. Just relax and I'll show you."

He moved his hand under my shirt and started playing with my right nipple. I felt so good yet so strange. My penis is reacting to every touch he's giving me. What's going on? "Michael? Why do I feel this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"My penis is feeling wierd."

"It's normal in this kind of situation. I'll help you."

He moved down to my legs, pulled my pants down and started sucking on my penis. God, it feels so good! I'm losing myself to this pleasure. He kept sucking and moving his tongue until I released something.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"It's ok. That's normal too. Now we..."

Before Michael could continue, a lavender colored stick started to hit him continuously. There's only one person I know that would bring a lavender colored stick in, or more like 'transform' into the stick.

"Yoshiki! What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at her.

Yoshiki transformed back into her human self. "I'm trying to protect you." she said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Protect me from being with Michael?"

"No, protecting you from becoming a 13 year old mother."

What the hell was she talking about? Michael looked like he didn't get it either. Yoshiki sighed.

"Well, here's a wonderful lesson for me to tell you about sex or as what we mermaids call 'mating'. Mating is when two of a creature do things to each other and stick their penis in holes. And when I mean holes, I mean vaginas or if you're with a guy, butt holes. It can be two humans mating, two mermaids mating or a human and a mermaid in your case. Mermaids turning human is how they mate. Why did you think mermaids had to be 16 to learn this, Little Riku?"

"But we're both males." said Michael "You said that you were protecting Riku from becoming a 13 year old mother. How can he be one if he's male."

"I can understand why you are wondering that, Michael." Yoshiki continued "With humans and lots of other creatures, it is only the female that can reproduce offspring. However, it is different with mermaids. Mermaids were like other creatures where only the female can reproduce but after the population of mermaids started to decrease, a mermaid named Dalan casted a forbidden spell on every single male mermaid that gave them the ability to reproduce as well as females. However, males can only produce one offspring. In other words, if you continue doing what you were just doing, you would become a father at such a young age. By the way, how old are you again Michael?"

"What day is it today?" he asked.

Yoshiki summoned a calendar and gave it to Michael to look at. After looking at it, Michael rushed out of the room. Yoshiki transformed into her pendant form, brought herself around my neck, I got my clothes back on properly, and I followed Michael. He went down to use the phone. Maybe to call his dad. I decided to wait a bit until he was done using the phone. As I waited, Uncle Tatsuha and Ryuichi came down as well and made some coffee. Uncle Tatsuha had the coffee. Ryuichi and I drank orange juice. It wasn't that long until Michael came out after using the phone.

"Hey Tatsuha?" Michael asked "Is the place closed today?"

"Of course. Today's Sunday!" said Uncle Tatsuha "We tried having the place open everyday, but we found that we don't get as many customers as we do the other days. Why?"

"Today's my birthday. I had forgotten all about it until this morning."

I don't believe it! Today is Michael's birthday? I didn't know! He never told me! And we're supposed to be lovers!

"Well then, Happy Birthday Michael!" said Uncle Tatsuha.

"Happy Birthday!" said Ryuichi. He raised up Kumagoro. "Kumagoro says Happy Birthday too!"

"Thanks." said Michael "Is it all right if I borrow Riku for a bit of the day?"

"Of course." said Uncle Tatsuha. At that answer, Michael took my hand and took me to the beach. He brought me to a rock that was good enough to sit on and had me sit down on it. He kneeled down in front of me and held my hands tightly. I wonder what he's thinking about. His face looked really sad, even though it's his birthday.

"Riku?" he asked "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"It's about my birthday. Is it possible if I can paint another picture of you? Only this time with you as your mermaid form?"

"Of course, but why do you need it?"

He took a deep sigh. "I was talking to my dad on the phone because I knew he would've wanted to speak to me on my birthday and when we were talking, he said that after my birthday party tonight, he was going to take me to France to go to an art school known to be the best art school in the world. And I really wanted to go to one as good as that one ever since I was little. But the art school would take the rest of the summer, which would mean that I would never see you again."

My eyes widened in surprise. Never see each other again? I don't want that! I want to be with Michael forever. I want us to live in a nice place together and bear his child and live a life filled with so much joy and happiness. But now, that's not going to happen. Besides, this would've happened anyway. I nodded my head that he could paint a picture of me in mermaid form and he went to get his art supplies. After I was already in mermaid form and he had his paint supplies, we got to painting. He told me to have my back to him so it looks like I'm looking out on the ocean. I'm glad he decided that, because I didn't think that I could hold my tears as he's painting. As he was painting me, I let my tears fall onto my face.

"Little Riku?" Yoshiki asked from my neck "Are you ok?"

"I may never see him again." I told her "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"At least you know that he loves you."

"What do you mean? If we are separated, then it's impossible to stay in love."

I knew it. If I couldn't be with him again, it means that maybe we weren't meant to be together. The thought made my tears fall harder. After he finished painting, I dried my tears and looked at it. It was so beautiful.

"You really are an amazing artist!" I told him "It's so good without any professional training."

"I know." he said "I really want to stay with you, but I can't. I even told my dad about what would happen if I left for art school."

"You didn't tell him everything, did you?"

"Not that you're a mermaid and that you have evil mermaids after you. All I told him was that I would be leaving the one I love if I went to school in France. After going to school, I might get excepted as a professional artist and I'm not sure if I could come back to Japan. Even if I could, I might be too busy and you might be gone. I don't know how to change this."

"But wasn't it your dream to make important paintings in life?"

"I think my actual dream is a little different than that."

"Then what was it?"

"I loved to draw and paint. Everything you can paint can reflect on how beautiful life is. I didn't even realize my love for it until I met you. I realize now that my dream was to paint the most beautiful and important painting to me."

"And what's that?"

"You." He took my hand and held it with both his hands. "You are my dream. I wanted to paint a picture of you the moment I saw you. But now, all I want is to be with you forever. I love you, Riku. And that will never change; even if I never see you again. You will always be my dream."

He really loved me that much? I was so happy I hugged him and we kissed near the ocean. After our last romantic moment together, I got dried off, turned human, put my clothes back on and looked at Michael one last time.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"It isn't yet." he said "I asked my dad to send an invitation to my birthday party to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza. At least here wouldn't be where we would have to say goodbye forever. But I promise that after I get out of school, I'll find you and we'll be together again. I promise!"

We gave each other one last kiss and went our separate ways. He went back home and I went back to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza. When I went back, Uncle Tatsuha told me about the invitation. I begged him for me to go until he eventually said yes. I was so happy. At least I'll be able to see him one last time. Unfortunately, this would be out last time together.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go to the party." said Yoshiki as soon as I was in my room.

"Why not? This may be my last time to see Michael again." I told her.

"But what if you run into Ken and Maa-kun again?"

"I highly doubt they would come to the party. Not if they want to be discovered as mermaids."

"What about you?"

"I have an invitation. I'll be unnoticeable."

Yoshiki turned back into her human form and grabbed my arm. "Ken and Maa-kun aren't like other mermaids. They don't care if they get caught as mermaids. Whatever they are after, they won't hesitate to get it even if it means revealing themselves as mermaids."

Yoshiki was definitely acting strange. We've been to other places. What makes the party any different? As she was talking, I noticed that her voice was starting to change. It wasn't a tone change, but it was like as if someone else was talking while Yoshiki's mouth is moving. And the funny thing is that her voice was starting to sound male.

"Yoshiki? What's wrong with your voice? You sound different."

She covered her mouth. "Oh dear. One moment." She summoned a glass vile with something in it. What was it? It looked like some kind of potion. Now that I think about it, I've always seen Yoshiki drink that potion any chance she got. I just thought it was some kind of drink but now I see that she's been drinking a potion all this time. I looked closely at the vile and saw that the label said 'Voice Changer'. Why does she need a voice changer? What does this all mean? Who is Yoshiki really? Why does it sound like she's too wise to be true? And why does she know Ken and Maa-kun so well? Before I could ask her any of these questions, Uncle Tatsuha came in.

"Riku. What did Michael tell you about the party?" he asked.

"He just told me that I was invited." I told him. I didn't want to tell him about Michael moving to France to go to an art school yet. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I guess maybe he didn't want to talk about it or his dad brought this up, because we have a lot of work to do if we're going to get you ready for the party."

"Why? Does the party have dancing?"

"Yes. It's an English style party. What is with rich people and English style parties? I don't know. But as a warning, it would be impossible for you and Michael to be lovers there. Two guys together at an English style party is not a good idea."

"But I want to do anything with Michael at the party. Well, within reason and something that is proper for a party. Is there anything I could do? Anything?"

"You really want to go to this party, do you Little Riku?" Yoshiki asked with her voice back to sounding female.

"More than anything." I told her.

"Very well then. Remember what I told you when we first met?" I looked at her with confusion. She sighed. "It's why I keep calling you Little Riku. And I think that this might be the thing that would get you everything you want." She looked over at Uncle Tatsuha. "Tatsuha. Do you think you can do something for me?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"I want you to..." She whispered the rest in his ear. Uncle Tatsuha looked shocked.

"Yoshiki. Are you sure? Do you think that Riku could pull it off?"

"I'm sure he can if he wants his moment with Michael at the party to be special. Don't worry! Just get the outfit ready and I'll take care of the rest. When I'm done, Little Riku will be the loveliest at the party. Now get going!"

I don't know what Yoshiki's planning, but if it would really make my last moment with Michael as special as she says, then I'll put my full trust in her.

**Pinkshuchan: What do you guys think Yoshiki's planning? Will the party really be Riku and Michael's last time together? Will Ken and Maa-kun come in and ruin it? If they do come, will Shuichi get there on time? Read and Review everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I bought myself the game Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon and I've been playing it a lot. Too bad I finished it too quickly. But now I'm back with the next chapter of A Mermaid's Heir. This is the party scene and I find it to be a lot like the party scene in A Mermaid's Tail. Like I said before, I'm trying to make the sequel close to the original as I can but not exactly like the original. Anyways without further adieu, I give you the next chapter. I don't own the song used. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Michael's P.O.V

I'm going to be honest here. Every birthday party I've ever had in the past was total shit. Why? Because my family and I move to different countries a lot due to either it's where my mom is supposed to be for the movie or it's where my dad wants to look at anything involving water, I don't really have any friends to share it with. So who does my dad invite to come? A lot of old guys talking about what made them successful. Again, it's shit. Every birthday party has been both boring and lonely. But now it's now gonna be like that because I managed to convince my dad to send an invitation to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza. That means Riku would be coming. I don't really want this to be my last time with him, but my dad had gotten the money and the permission of the school to let me go. They allow any type of artist on who they think is great no matter how old they are. But I didn't think I'd be able to go at 16 years old which is the age I had just turned into.

My dad really went all out for this party. He rented this ballroom with a glass ceiling way up above. It also had some colorful spotlights hanging around the room in case they wanted to make a dance look magical. Not that we may really need that. I mean, it's not like I'll be dancing around with a girl or anything. I'm sure my dad had them up just in case. Not that we really need them.

I am currently leaning against a pillar in the room. I am wearing a tuxedo just like all the other men. And it is really uncomfortable. I don't really wear tuxedos a lot so I'm not used to them. Right now, things are really boring, but it's not gonna be when Riku walks through the door. Whenever I see him, my heart bangs through my chest like it's trying to break out and go to him. I wonder what's taking him so long though. Did Ken and Maa-kun get him? No. I'm pretty sure he's safe. After all, he has Yoshiki with him, right? But what if she couldn't come with him? As I was pondering on the what-ifs, my dad walked over to me.

"How the party, Mike?" he asked.

"Terrible." I said.

"Where's your lady friend? Is she not here yet?"

My dad still thinks that who I've fallen for is a girl. He's not a girl! He's a guy! A male mermaid! But he's so beautiful. But I'll play along with him. This may bring some laughter into this shitty party. "No dad. My friend is not here yet."

"Well maybe she needed to fix up her makeup. You know women, right son?" He gave me a nudge with his elbow and laughed. I faked laugh with him. Still, where is Riku? It wasn't long until I saw Tatsuha walk in. He would obviously know where Riku is. He walked over to us and gave a polite bow.

"Good evening." he said "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Winchester. I haven't seen you since the party my dad threw for my older brother."

"Yes. I barely remember what happened exactly, but I remember being there." said my dad "By the way, how is your brother?"

"He and his wife have been doing fine. I'm currently taking care of their child."

"Is that child the one Michael likes?"

Shit! My dad is going to try to embarrass me. And Tatsuha nodded. "Is it possible if I talk to your son alone for a minute?" he asked.

My dad nodded and left us alone. Now is my chance to ask what happened. "Where's Riku?" I whispered.

"Yoshiki's quickly fixing him up." said Tatsuha "He'll be out soon. What's going on Michael? What was so important that Riku had to come to this party? Yoshiki's been worried that Riku would get hurt."

"This party is the last time for the two of us to see each other." I told him "My dad got me into an art school in France. We're going after the party."

"I see. That explains why Yoshiki suggested him to wear _that_."

"Wear what?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly, I heard many of the ladies squealing and saying stuff like 'How cute!' and 'Such a darling thing'. The men just stared. What were they talking about? I looked over at Tatsuha who was smirking. "There's your answer." he said. What the fuck was he talking about? I looked back at them to see someone walk over to me. Wait a minute! That's Riku! I knew it was Riku because I saw Yoshiki's pendant form around his neck. But what the hell is he wearing? He's wearing a dress? Why? And it looks good on him! He was wearing a pink dress with short puffed sleeves on his shoulders, an auburn colored ribbon tied onto his waist, and in the middle of his chest is a tiny topaz. His hair had been curled a bit to give it volume and an auburn ribbon like the one around his waist but smaller was tied in the back. He was even wearing a little bit of makeup. When he came over to me, Tatsuha walked away.

"Riku." I finally managed to let my voice out after that shock "You're..."

"I know this looks strange." he interrupted "But it's the only way I can be with you like this. I don't just want to talk to you and let that be the end. I want us to do other stuff like dance and everything those who love each other do at these type of parties. And the only way to be with you in that way is for me to look like this."

"I understand, Riku." I told him. He's right! It's less suspicious this way. Though I was shocked about it before, I'm not anymore.

"What do you think?" he asked "Uncle Tatsuha made it."

"There's no words to describe how wonderful you look."

He smiled at me. He doesn't know how much I'll miss that beautiful smile of his. Then, I heard my dad's voice through speakers.

"I thank you all for coming to my son's birthday party." he said "My son has a lovely lady friend with him if you didn't notice so to start the party off, I think my son and his girl should have the first dance."

Leave it to my dad to give me endless embarrassment. Riku just took my hand and led me to the dance floor. But did Riku know how to dance?

"Don't worry." he assured me "Yoshiki taught me how to dance properly. Just lead me and I'll follow!"

I nodded and when the music started, we danced. I noticed the lights started to dim so the only light there was the light of the moon shining above us. I glared at my dad who was smiling and waving at me. Well, there's nothing I can do about it now and so I continued to dance with Riku. I also noticed vocals of a woman along with the song. Did my dad plan this in the first place? He can be a very sly bastard. But enough of that. This is my last time with Riku and nothing my dad tries to do is going to change that.

_Woman_

_Anytime you want to be right here_

_Just imagine me and all this will appear_

_You can keep this moment all your life forever near._

_A dream worth keeping._

_When you're feeling lost I'll be your star_

_Just reach out and touch me no matter where you are_

_In a world where precious things are disappearing overnight_

_Just keep my star in sight._

_I believe_

_We've found a dream that's worth keeping_

_For than just today_

_And even though_

_The winds of change may come sweeping_

_It's still a dream worth keeping_

_So don't let it fade away._

Wow! Yoshiki's a good teacher because Riku was dancing so gracefully in my arms. It was like we were flying in the sky. Suddenly, I saw color glowing around us. I could see it was the spotlights. So my dad _did_ want to use them to make a dance magical; my dance. I got to admit, it does feel better than just a dance would be. But it's already perfect because it's Riku I'm dancing with.

_Woman_

_Maybe you'll be in some distant land_

_Feeling all alone, but I'll be close at hand_

_And every time you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain_

_You'll be here again._

_I believe_

_We've found a dream that's worth keeping_

_For more than just a day_

_And even though_

_The winds of change may come sweeping_

_It's still a dream worth keeping_

_So don't let it fade away._

Suddenly, I heard something up above us. It sounded like fireworks. It was fireworks! We stopped dancing and looked up at the fireworks being set off above the glass ceiling. They looked amazing. Then I felt Riku lean his head on my shoulder; his breath against the nape of my neck. I knew how he was feeling and held him close to me as we just swayed slowly to the music. Neither of us wanted this to end. We both wished that this dance would never end. But of course, that is not reality.

_Woman_

_Some day you might be thinking_

_That life has passed you by_

_Your spirits might be sinking_

_With hope in short supply_

_And that's the reason why_

_That's the reason why_

_I know this dream's worth keeping_

_As long as it will stay_

_And even when you see the darkness come creeping_

_A dream worth keeping_

_Can never fade away._

When the music stopped, the lights went back on and everyone clapped. Riku didn't seem to want to leave his head off my shoulder in fear that if he did, I would disappear. I just kept him close to me; to show him that I never want to let go either. Suddenly, the glass ceiling broke. I ran to the side with Riku in my arms to avoid the falling glass. Everyone started screaming and running away. I knew who it was that broke the glass. I took Riku's hand and started running to the door until I fell. More like Riku fell and I fell with him. I looked at him and saw that his dress got soaked and his legs had become a tail again. I looked over at where the water came from to see Ken and Maa-kun walking towards us. I pulled Riku close to me and held him tightly.

"There's nowhere to go, Your Highness!" said Maa-kun.

"You can't escape while you're back in mermaid form." said Ken.

"What is it that you bastards want from me?" Riku yelled. Wait... did that mean that Riku never knew what they wanted in the first place?

"What do you know, Maa-kun." Ken laughed "The little prince never knew what we wanted in the first place."

"What an idiot!" said Maa-kun. Those two were really getting on my nerves. Laughing at Riku and calling him and idiot. I wanted to kill them.

"It's not much that we want." Ken continued "The only thing we want is from you is the pendant. Get it?"

The pendant. Wait... so that means Riku wasn't their target in the first place. Who they really wanted... was Yoshiki! Either way, I'm not going to let them get their way. I stood up and ran at them with as much force as possible.

"Looks like you didn't learn your lesson last time, human brat!" said Ken. His and Maa-kun's hands started glowing black and violet. What were they doing? Before I could do anything else, they raised their hands towards me and what was glowing shot me. My whole body was in this intense pain. It felt like someone was stretching my whole body away from each other. I screamed at the pain. I wanted it to stop. It was too much to bear. Through my own screaming, I could hear Riku crying out my name. After a minute of the pain, I... ... ... ... ... ...

**Pinkshuchan: Oh no! What happened to Michael? Why do Ken and Maa-kun want Yoshiki? What is Riku going to do? The song used this chapter is Dream Worth Keeping by Sheena Easton. I thought the song perfectly fit how Riku and Michael felt during the scene. Also, did you notice that the dress design on Riku is similar to Shuichi's dress design in A Mermaid's Tail? Read and Review everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey guys! Pinkshuchan here! That was some scene last chapter, right? What's going to happen? Sorry. I'm going to have to make you wait for a while. And when I mean a while I mean at least one chapter. Enjoy the show!**

Chapter 21

Eiri's P.O.V

Why? Why is everything coming to this? First I have a son that disobeys me, then he swims away from home, then Shuichi and I got worried and went off to find him, then there's the old mermaid that warns us about Taki's return, then we found out that Riku's up on the surface and that the accomplices are following him, and now Shuichi has also swam away and both him and Riku won't return to the Sea of Japan. I couldn't find myself to have any sleep or eat anything. I just sat on my throne; wishing that Shuichi and Riku would swim in the door. But that is not the case.

After a few hours, Suguru and Reiji came in. "Your Great Majesty, you really should eat something." said Reiji.

"I'm not hungry." I told her. Just as I said that, my stomach growled louder than a lion could roar.

"Your stomach says otherwise." said Reiji.

"How can I eat or sleep if my wife and son are up there in danger of being caught by humans or worse, Taki's accomplices?" I asked.

"Simple. You just put food in your mouth and close your eyes."

I glared at her. She was not helping the situation. Shuichi and Riku are up there. Even though Sakano is up there as well, I can't help but worry that they'll get hurt. Riku never learned how to live like a human and Shuichi still isn't exactly experienced either. I don't know what I'm going to do. Suguru swam over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're worried about Shuichi and Riku." he said "If you're that worried and if you really want them back, then you should follow them."

"And leave the kingdom in danger of Taki?"

"We've handled Taki before. We can do it again. All you need to do is go up there, find them, and return back before Taki hits."

"What if I don't make it in time? What is Taki turns the kingdom into an underwater graveyard? What if...?"

Before I could continue, Suguru slapped me. "Thanks." I said sarcastically "I know I needed it, but did you have to slap me on this cheek? It still hurts from when Shuichi slapped me."

"You deserved that slap." Both he and Reiji said. I knew they were right. I did deserve that slap. After all, I said awful things to Shuichi about Riku and himself. Because of that, I lost my family.

"If you really love them" Suguru continued "Then you know what you need to do."

He's right! And I know exactly what I'm going to do. "Suguru, take care of the kingdom. Reiji, make sure that all your soldiers are prepared and have them guard the kingdom in case Taki comes."

"What are you going to do?" Reiji asked.

"I'm getting my family back. I promise that I'll try to get back before Taki makes a move. If I'm not there in time, make sure every mermaid cooperates in the battle and fight as hard as you can until I get there. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Great Majesty." they both said in unison. I then swam out of the kingdom and to the surface like my life depended on it. And it does! I need to go up there and get my family back or I don't know what I'll do.

**Pinkshuchan: Sorry if the chapter's short. I couldn't think of other things to make the chapter longer. Will Yuki make it in time? Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi this is Pinkshuchan here! Yay! Yuki is going to get Shuichi and Riku back. How will that affect what's going on? But will Riku and Michael get themselves free from Ken and Maa-kun's grasp? Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 22

Shuichi's P.O.V

Where can he be? Sakano and I have been searching around the town for a while and there hasn't been any sign of Riku. We checked the park, the zoo, fast food restaurants, stores, anything that would attract a teenager. Unfortunately, there was no sign of him there so we checked places where Riku could've been caught as a mermaid like the pool and the aquarium. There was still no sign of him.

Night came and Sakano and I still hadn't found him. I sat on a bench I saw and started crying. "He's not here." I cried with my tears falling down like faucets "He's not anywhere. We've looked anywhere we could think of and he's not there. What if he was taken?"

Sakano pulled me close to him and started to rub my back as he tried to calm me down. "Don't give up yet, Your Majesty." he told me "He has to be around somewhere. I doubt he would've flown to another country. And I'm pretty sure he wasn't taken."

I looked up at him with welling eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. Now please stop crying. Besides, your makeup is looking ruined and it's getting on my suit." He gave me a handkerchief to dry my tears and wash off my ruined makeup and I reapplied the lipstick, blush, and mascara with this little set Ayaka gave me to look more like I'm a woman. As soon as I finished, there were screams. I looked over to see many men and women in outfits like when Yuki and I were invited to his father's party running for their very lives. It made me think. They couldn't be running like that unless there was something dangerous happening, right? I ran the direction they were running from even though it was hard to run in heels and ended up at this giant building. It didn't look like it was on fire and I had this strong feeling that that's where Taki's accomplices are. And if they're there, Riku might be there.

I ran in to find myself greeted by someone screaming. It sounded like that person was in pain. In unison to the screams, I heard someone's else's voice. It was Riku! I ran to where I heard the screams and found two mermaids holding what looked like a human with a light that was black and purple. They were obviously using dark magic. That meant they were Taki's accomplices. So what's the best way to fight against darkness? Light! Without any hesitation, I shot a couple of my rainbow colored light beams and had them hit the both. That hit caused them to stop their dark magic and brought the human down to the ground. As they were looking in different directions to where my light beams came from, I charged up for a bigger light beam and shot it at them; causing them to be pushed back. Since they knew where _that_ came from, I had no choice but to show myself.

"So, you are Taki's accomplices, huh?" I said "You're a lot weaker than I expected you to be."

They looked at me in shock. "Shit, it's the queen!" said the one with blond hair.

"I'm so glad you know me even though you've been banished from the kingdom for many years." I said "Since you know my position, I suggest you leave now before you get more than just a banishment from the kingdom."

"I don't think so." said the one with the spiky brown hair "The only one that can command us is Taki. And right now, he's commanded us to take you out so you don't get in our way."

"Let me guess. He's using dark telepathy to communicate with you." I said "Even so, I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"Well then, we would have to kill you to get our way! And there's no way we're going to lose to a woman."

It's amazing that people still don't realize that I'm a guy dressed up as a girl. Let's see! The battle is two against one; me being the one. Do I stand a chance? You can bet my ass I do! The brown haired mermaid summoned some mud and the blond summoned sand. They started shooting them at me and I kept dodging them. Any attacks I couldn't dodge I made a shield made of light to protect me from them. I started shooting some of my light beams but they dodged and protected themselves from them as well. At this rate, I may tire myself out and they would have the advantage. Before one more attack could be made from either of our sides, Sakano came in and used his powers of wind to knock them back.

"Dammit. Sakano is here too?" said the brown haired one.

"Let's get out of here!" said the blond, and they both ran off. Sakano ran over to me.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine Sakano." I assured him "But where's..."

"Mama?"

I looked in that direction to see Riku sitting beside the human that was attacked by Taki's accomplices. I was so happy to see that he was safe I ran over to him and held him close to me. "Riku. I'm so glad you're safe. I didn't know if I was gonna lose you." Riku held on to me as well. I know what you're all thinking. Aww, mother and son are back together again. But I needed to know something. I held him at arm's length.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they? Where had you been? Where had you been staying? And what the hell are you wearing?"

"I'll explain it all later, Mama." he said "Right now, Michael, he..."

Michael? I think that's the name of the human that was attacked by Taki's accomplices. Sakano walked over and looked at the human who looked like he was unconscious ever since the attack. He took a full examination; being careful not to hurt the body. I looked closely at the human too. The attacks left plenty of awful looking bruises on his skin. Some of the bruises had blood flowing out. After he finished taking a close look, Sakano looked back at us.

"It looks like he was hit by Dark Torture." he said.

"Dark Torture?" I asked "What's that?"

"It's one of the most powerful of dark magic. He's lucky! If you hadn't showed up when you did, Your Majesty, he would be dead by now. Right now the pain only made him unconscious, but if we don't tend to his wounds soon, he could be dead within a couple of hours."

"Then we need to take him back to Hiro's." As I stood up, I felt something tugging on my skirt. I looked down to see that it was Riku looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Are you... are you really gonna help him?" he asked with sobs in his voice. I nodded. He smiled at me a smile I had not seen in such a long time. It made me happy that the Riku I knew was coming back.

"Not so fast!"

Shit! I knew that voice from anywhere, but I didn't think that I would ever hear it again. I turned to where the voice came from to see that it was him. It was the scary idiot human K!

"I've got you now, mermaids! You''ve done something to make me forget before, but now I remember everything!"

What? If I remember correctly, Sakano used a spell that was supposed to make him forget about us as mermaids. "Sakano?" I asked "Can you explain why he remembers? Did the spell have a deadline?"

"N... No Your Majesty." he stuttered "That's impossible! The only way he would remember mermaids is if he sees a mermaid in mermaid form."

If he sees a mermaid in mermaid form? All of us are in human form, how can he...? Wait! I looked at Riku. It was barely, but I could see his tail underneath his dress. I knew he didn't let that happen on purpose. It must've been the accomplices. But even though it's an accident, K now remembers mermaids and we're in trouble. "Can't you erase his memory of mermaids again?" I asked Sakano.

"It only can work once per human." he said "If he has gotten his memory back from last time, it's become a permanent memory in his mind and I can't erase it again."

Shit! Then how do we get away from him? Before I could blink, K got knocked out by something. I noticed something walking towards us from the darkness. I was holding my guard until I saw another familiar figure there.

"Hey Shu! It's been thirteen years and you're still as beautiful as ever."

It was Tatsuha! "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been taking care of Riku for you while he was up on the surface." he said "Brought some fun to me and Ryuichi. Had to be careful to make sure he didn't find out Riku was a mermaid though."

"Thank you Tatsuha. I'll be taking him off your hands now. Take care! And say hi to Mr. Sakuma for me." When Riku transformed back into a human, I took his hand and we left to Hiro's with Sakano carrying the human. After he's healed up, we may need to erase his memory of mermaids. It's for the best.

**Pinkshuchan: It's a good thing that Shuichi and Sakano have saved Riku and Michael, but will they really erase Michael's memory? How would Riku cope with it? Read and Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter, Shuichi and Sakano had managed to save Riku and Michael. What will happen next? Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

Riku's P.O.V

I got out of the dress and into some jeans and T-shirt that were left for me in one of the bedrooms when we got to my Uncle Hiro's house. I never really met my Uncle Hiro until now, but I see that he is really nice. His wife, Aunty Ayaka is really nice too. Apparently, Uncle Hiro used to be the king of the Sea of Japan until Papa took the throne and Aunty Ayaka is human. How come Papa was given the throne? Was it because he married Mama? Speaking of Mama, I wonder if she managed to heal Michael yet. I've been so nervous since he got injured. He got injured because of me.

"You know the actual reason he got hurt was because of me, right?" said Yoshiki when no one was around; talking like she knew what I was thinking.

"That's not true, Yoshiki." I said "I brought Michael into this. Besides, it's not like you knew they were after you the whole time and didn't bother to say anything to me."

"Actually..."

I looked down at her. "You mean you _did_ know?"

"I didn't want to worry you. And let me remind you that I did say that we shouldn't have gone to the party in case of something like this. But you said 'No. They don't have an invitation. I'll be perfectly safe.'"

"WELL SO SORRY THAT I WANTED TO BE WITH THE ONE I LOVE BEFORE HE WOULD LEAVE AND I WOULD NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!"

The house shook. It was my anger again, wasn't it? Oops! I tried to calm down. If Mama feels the earthquake, she'll make me talk about what's wrong. But I can't tell her. She wouldn't understand how I feel; that I'm in love with a human. When I finally calmed myself down, it was too late. Mama was already walking towards me.

"Riku?" she asked "Are you ok?"

I can't tell her anything! I'll have to lie. "Yeah, I'm fine. In fact I'm just ecstatic." Truth is, I'm not ok. But I really can't tell her.

"Well, if everything's alright, would you care to keep me company while I heal the rest of your human friend's wounds?"

Michael? I nodded. I would do anything to see if he's alright or not. We walked into a room with a pool in it and walked to one of the strange chairs where Michael was lying on. I noticed that he didn't have as many bruises and blood marks on his skin, but there was still a lot. Mama grabbed the bucket of water; being careful not to spill any on herself, kissed the water, put the bucket down, grabbed a cloth, soaked it in the water, and started wiping his wounds. Mama has healing kisses so she can heal any wound. She never kisses many people's wounds directly. The only people she do that to is to me and Papa. As Mama was wiping the wounds away, I looked at Michael. He wouldn't have to go through so much if it wasn't for me.

"Riku? Are you sure you're ok?" Mama asked again "You know it's not a good idea to keep it bottled up. Otherwise we'll have more earthquakes than we really need. Will you please tell me?"

Mama was right. It might not be such a good idea to keep it bottled up. Even though I know Mama might not understand that I'm in love with a human, I have to at least tell her. I told her everything from when Michael and I first met six years ago to meeting him again at Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza when I was staying with Uncle Tatsuha. I then told her that he knew I was a mermaid and yet he still loved me and he never told anyone. I also told her why I was at the party in a dress. I told her everything that happened and everything in my head except for everything about Yoshiki. There was no reason to talk about her and I could tell that she was glad I didn't say anything about her. After I said everything, Mama just sat there. Her face looked very emotionless. I knew that she was planning that memory spell that she and Sakano said they used on Michael's dad before. I knew that she was starting to feel guilty about it. I pulled her close to me and held her. The moment her head touched, she buried her face into my chest and started crying. I knew it wasn't just because of the guilt. Had something happened between her and Papa?

"Mama? What's wrong?" I asked.

She lifted her head so our eyes met and tried to dry her tears. "You really love him that much, do you?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry for being this way, I... I should probably tell you this. I should tell you how your father and I first met."

I couldn't believe my ears on what she was telling me. Papa used to be a human? Mama's actually male? Every event that happened between them, it was similar to what happened between me and Michael. Mama _did_ understand how I felt. When she... I mean he told me on what happened between him and Papa, it was my turn to bring waterworks. Even though he had been very strict on me, I still loved Papa. Now I'll never see him again. I should be happy about this but I'm not. Mama held me close to him. We stayed that way until Sakano came in.

"Ken and Maa-kun are nowhere in sight." he said "However, that doesn't mean we should let down our guard. Also, I know that it is possible that they are after His Highness possibly for a ransom, but I don't think that's the case. They can't have the kingdom unless they've released Taki from the kingdom. And I am sure that they haven't yet."

"You're right!" said Mama "If Taki was released, we'd be having ongoing storms; storms powerful enough to sink ships."

"You mean like the storms that have been going on and off?"

We looked to see that Michael was awake and was getting up. I was so happy he was alright, I hugged him. Mama and Sakano looked interested on what he had to say.

"What do you mean 'storms going on and off'?" asked Mama.

"Ever since six years ago, there had been storms that had been going on and off." Michael explained "They started the day I met Riku. My dad had been looking at the weather to see days that were supposed to be sunny, then he would see that storms take its place. I know that because he's been telling me about them. But there hasn't been any storms recently. Now that I think of it, there hadn't been any storms since the day before I went to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza and saw Riku again."

"That was when I came to the surface." I concluded.

Sakano started thinking. "I think the reason why is because at the same time you came to the surface, Your Highness, so did the third accomplice." he said.

The third accomplice? Who's that? I wanted to ask, but Michael beat me to it. "Who's the third accomplice?" he asked "Does this person have something to do with this Taki person and Ken and Maa-kun?"

"More than that." said Sakano "The third accomplice is the main reason why Ken and Maa-kun are going through this much trouble. The third accomplice is the only one who can release Taki from his crystal cell and create havoc into all the seas. If we knew where he was, we could get him before Ken and Maa-kun do."

"You don't have to!"

Yoshiki changed back into her human form and stood in front of all of us. "Who are you?" asked Mama.

"I'm who everyone's looking for." said Yoshiki. I noticed her voice returned to sounding like a male's voice. Sakano walked over to her.

"Yoshiki?" he asked "But how?"

"Sakano, who is she?" Mama asked again.

"The question is not 'Who is she?' Your Majesty. The question is 'Who is he?'. This is Yoshiki, the third accomplice."

What? Yoshiki was this 'third accomplice' and she was actually a he? That's two people I found out were an opposite gender than I thought they were today.

"It's nice seeing you again, Sakano." said Yoshiki "I see you haven't changed. But enough of this small talk. I should probably explain myself. Knowing all about me will help you see what's very important to me and it may answer any questions you have. You see, when I was a little mermaid, I still had a male body and I was an outcast. I didn't have any friends and I was very lonely. One day, I met Taki, Ken, and Maa-kun. They were very friendly to me and let me play with them all the time. I was happy to know that I had friends like them and they began to grow on me.

"One day, we learned about dark magic in school. Of course, Sakano here was our teacher. He taught us that dark magic was never to be used. Taki didn't understand why they would even mention dark magic if it wasn't allowed to be used and he tried it out. Ken and Maa-kun followed. As for me, I was a very obediant boy and I tried to stop them. They kept calling me guppy and scaredy catfish and told me to give it a shot. They also said that if we really were friends, we were do the same things. I wanted them to still be my friends and I tried dark magic. Unfortunately, and I must appoligize to you, Your Majesty, but I used Dark Torture and accidentally cast it on you."

"You mean you were the one that cast that on me?" Mama asked "I had to be home tutored after that. But, since you appoligized and I'm luckily not dead, I forgive you. Please continue your story."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Yoshiki said as he bowed "Anyways after that incident, the four of us were banished from the kingdom. I expected Taki and the others to blame me and plan to abandon me somewhere. Well, Ken and Maa-kun did. Taki on the other hand just held me close to him. I remember the words he said to them. 'Hey! Cut it out you guys! It's not like Yoshiki tried to get us banished on purpose. So leave him alone!' Hearing those words coming from Taki, my heart started racing through my chest."

"Wait wait wait!" said Mama "I'm sorry for interrupting but are you sure you're talking about Taki? You know, the guy that is trying to take over the Seven Seas?"

"He wasn't like that back then. Back then, he was a strong leader of a group of children who were banished from the kingdom because of a mistake. We swam a long way to find ourselves a nice home. It took a few years, but we found ourselves in an abandoned mermaid village. We decided since no one was living there, we would make it our new home. As we were looking for things through the village, I found a spellbook with every spell known to mermaids. When I showed it to the others, Taki ruffled my hair and said 'Great job! You're amazing!' It was then when I realized I was falling for him.

"Years had past and we were now 18 years old. I still took my place to follow Taki on every command he gave us. One day, I had felt so confident, I wanted to confess my love for him. I was so determined to have him see my feelings and that maybe he felt the same for me. When I told him, he shook his head and said 'Sorry, but I don't like guys.' It hurt badly. I wanted his love so badly. I wanted to do anything to make him fall for me. I went to the spellbook and looked up any spell that could make him in love with me. Anything! But there was not a single spell on love. I flew into a rage and started wrecking the place. It hurt too much to know that he and I were not meant to be together. That was until the book landed on a page that caught my eye. A gender change spell. I knew what I needed to do. If Taki wanted a woman, he was gonna get a woman. The spell changed me into the form you see me in now.

"I swam as fast as I could to show Taki. The moment he saw me, he started caressing me and holding me like never before. I was happy that changing into a woman won over the man I loved. The way his lips felt on mine, I was in heaven. Then one day, Taki announced that he was going to try to marry Princess Shuichi."

"He wanted to marry Mama?" I asked.

"Yes. I knew obviously you Your Majesty wouldn't be interested in him, but the fact that he wanted another tore my heart. I swam off somewhere so I could be alone. After swimming many ways, I came to a sunken ship. I sat down on a chest and began to cry. Unfortunately, with being underwater, my tears were bubbles. After crying a lot, I saw a mirror across from and noticed what I had become. I had become not his lover. I had become his bitch!

"I swam back to tell Taki how I felt and I tell him that either he would love me or I would leave. When I got back, I noticed that Taki was only planning to marry Princess Shuichi so he would control the Sea of Japan and work his way to ruling all of the Seven Seas. I noticed that he was no longer the same Taki I knew and loved. And I knew what I had to do. By myself, I tried to stop him. But I was not powerful enough and he trapped me in a dark crystal. I had been trapped in that crystal for thirteen years until a certain young mermaid got me out.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes. You." said Yoshiki "And now Taki wants me to release him from his crystal. I've been hearing him trying to communicate with me. He warned me that if I didn't go to see Ken and Maa-kun and come with them to release him, he would send them to come after me and hurt people until I do. Being chased like this, I realize that maybe no one was ever meant to like me."

I walked over to him and hugged him. "That's not true, Yoshiki!" I said "You're my friend, and I'll never let them have you. You've helped me through so much. Now it's my turn to help you."

Yoshiki smiled and hugged me back. I swore in my heart that I was not going to let anyone take Yoshiki as long as I live.

**Pinkshuchan: Wow! Now you know the truth about Yoshiki. Will Riku be able to keep his promise to Yoshiki? Read and Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here! So Yoshiki is the third accomplice. And Riku wants to help her... I mean him. What do you think will happen next? I don't own the song used. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 24

Michael's P.O.V

It's hard to understand what's going on with the mermaids. All I know is that I have to help them. This Taki guy clearly is one evil character. And he's after Yoshiki! Yoshiki telling her, I mean his story made me understand why Ken and Maa-kun were after him. Riku wants to protect him, but I doubt one mermaid would be able to stop them. Which is why I need to stay beside Riku and help him protect Yoshiki. After all, I love Riku. I don't want him to get hurt.

I woke up from a horrible nightmare. Riku was taken by Ken and Maa-kun and they used that spell they used on me which I was told was called Dark Torture on him. But Riku didn't survive and he laid there with blood flowing everywhere. Nothing but blood covered him. I called for Yoshiki to help him, but it turned out that Yoshiki was on their side and used Dark Torture on me. Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt with so much pain. I sat up and looked around. I was currently sleeping in the room with the pool. I wanted to sleep close to Riku to show that I could be there for him. I know I've failed him twice, but I'm not willing to give up because of it. I looked to see that Riku wasn't sleeping. In fact, he wasn't there. I got up and searched around the house quietly, but there was no sign of him.

I decided to look outside. When I did, I found Riku standing near the cliff. Good thing there was a railing or I was afraid Riku would fall off. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He stiffened a bit, but when he realized that it was just me he leaned closer to me.

"Riku." I said "You should get inside. It's cold!"

He shook his head without a sound; his glance only looking at one thing. I looked at the same direction as him to see a figure standing near the ocean. It took me a while to realize that it was Riku's mother. It was quite surprising when I heard that she was actually a he. He looks like that and yet he didn't use the spell Yoshiki used. I see where Riku got his looks from. Riku's mother was staring at the ocean. Even though we were a little far away, I could see that he was crying. He started singing; a song so sad and heartbreaking.

_Shuichi_

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

_You might say a little righteous and too proud_

_I just wanna find a way to compromise_

_Cause I believe that we can work things out_

_I thought I had all the answers never giving in_

_But baby since you've gone, I admit that I was wrong_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye_

_I don't know what I'd do I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you._

What was going on? Why such a sad song? I looked over at Riku and noticed that he was trying not to cry. Was there something happening in their family? Looking at Riku's mother, his long pink hair was flowing in the wind, wearing only a baby blue nightgown and a blue housecoat. His voice sounded beautiful but was straining with the tears. It was like he was hoping someone was coming.

_Shuichi_

_How am I gonna get rid of these blues_

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

_Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye_

_I don't know what I'd do I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

As he was singing, it sounded like the wind was singing with him. I could feel Riku shivering in my arms. I held him closer to me so he could keep warm, but I realized that he wasn't cold, he was crying. Even so, I kept him close to me in my arms. He's obviously suffering hearing the song. So was I. If I knew what was going on, maybe I could help them. I don't just wanna stand there and be helpless. I want to help them in any way I can.

_Shuichi_

_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away_

_Can't stop the tears from running down my face_

_Oh_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye_

_I don't know what I'd do I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day and all I found was I'm lost without your love_

_I keep trying to find my way and all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm lost without you_

Riku buried his face into my chest after the song finished; his tears were soaking through my shirt. I held him closer. What's wrong Riku? Will you please tell me? I want to help in any way I can. Riku looked up at me and kissed my lips. His lips were salty from the tears, but I would have to bear with it. Riku needs me here to comfort him and that's what I need to do. When we finally pulled apart, it was my chance.

"Riku. What's wrong?" I asked. I needed to know what was wrong.

Riku lowered his head. "My parents... they split up. They got into a fight and Mama swam away and Papa said that if Mama went to the surface, he was not allowed back into the ocean. Mama wanted to go up to the surface because of me. It was because of me that Mama is suffering like this."

"No!" I said "It's not your fault, Riku. They decided it on themselves. I'm sure you had nothing to do with it."

Riku leaned his head on my shoulder and started crying again. I wish I could do anything to make you happy Riku. What I wouldn't give to see that smile on your face again. I would throw everything away just to see you smiling once more.

**Pinkshuchan: Such a sad chapter. Why is everyone suffering? Well, I'm the one writing this story. Even though things are sad now, they are gonna get happy soon. I find that sad parts in a story only make the happy parts feel better. At least that's what I think in my opinion. The song used was Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem. Before making A Mermaid's Heir, I wanted to have a moment of Shuichi singing this song. It's just so beautiful and sad and I thought it would be beautiful. Read and Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey this is Pinkshuchan! Sorry it took a while. Power broke down and I had to rewrite everything again. Grr! Anyways, last chapter was sad, but this chapter is gonna be happier. Why? Yuki's coming! Will he be able to apoligize to Shuichi for everything? Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

Eiri's P.O.V

By the time I made it to the surface, it was morning. Yes, it took me a day to get over there. I'm not as fast a swimmer as Shuichi or Riku. When I got to the shore, I was greeted by the warm sand. It had been so long since I've felt it. I dried myself off, turned human, and looked for those clothes I kept for safe keeping. I can't just walk into town naked. Finally, I found my clothes. I put them on but I had a little problem with my shirt. After all, I gained a little more muscle since thirteen years ago. As soon as I got my clothes on with the exception of my shirt, I walked to town. But before I could do so, I stepped on something rock hard and it hurt. I moved my foot away and looked down at it. It was something blue. No, it couldn't be could it? I picked it up. It was! It was the ring I gave Shuichi. At first I thought he wanted to end it, but then I noticed the ring had a big crack in it. He could've been fighting and it caused the crack so it fell off his finger. I hope he's safe. It gave me an idea on where he was. But first, I need to go to town, get a change of shirt and get someone to fix the ring, then go to my old house which is now Hiro's house.

After I did all those things I said I was gonna do in town, I walked to the house. At least until a fireball came in my direction. I luckily managed to block it with a water shield which is very effective. I saw Hiro walking over to me.

"Sorry Yuki." he said "I know why you're here and I just can't let you go."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Shuichi's been very depressed recently and doesn't need to hear any shit."

"I didn't come here to give him shit. I came because I want him back."

"Tell me, how many days was it that Shuichi stayed in this house for the last time?"

"I'm not going to wait that long to get him back!"

"Well, you're gonna have to. Besides, Taki is after them and it would be worse if you are there."

"How will I make things worse? Why is Taki after them? I'm not going to just wait around. I'm bringing Shuichi and Riku back with me to the ocean."

"That's exactly why you'll make things worse. If they go back to the ocean, where will they go? The kingdom is the first place Ken and Maa-kun, Taki's accomplices, will search for them. It's safer for them to stay here."

"Like fucking hell I'm going to let them stay here. They're coming back with me!"

Hiro stood in a fighting stance. "If you attempt anything of the sort, I'll stop you. If you really love Shuichi and Riku, you would trust this decision. I'm only doing this because Shuichi said so."

"Shuichi said that?" I asked.

"Yes. And he told me to stop anyone from taking Shuichi out. Including you."

"Did Shuichi know I was coming?"

"No, but you're still on the list. I would suggest staying with your human family until this pulls over. I'll send Sakano to come get you when we feel the coast is clear."

Personally, I didn't want to leave, but if it's really what Shuichi said, I'll have to go along with it. I turned and went back to town. I really wanted to get Shuichi back, but I can't risk hurting him or Riku. There's only one place for me to stay, even though it pains me to say it. I'm going to have to stay with Tatsuha at Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza.

I walked over to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza. It looked very busy, but I wasn't going to wait until they close to get in and talk to Tatsuha about staying for a while. I walked in to see that there were so many customers and yet not any waiters. There was a lot of yelling in the background. I wonder what's wrong. Then, I saw Tatsuha walk over to me. He looked exhausted.

"Welcome to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza." he said. Man, he's so exhausted he doesn't recognize me. Well, time to jog his memory! I gave him a punch in the head. Hope that jogs his memory right. He looks up at me. "Bro!" he said "It's been a while how are you?"

"I need a place to stay." I told him straight up.

"I'd like to have you stay but Sakuma and Kumagoro's business is becoming so bad, it may eventually close down."

"What happened to the other waiters?"

"They quit! Your son was helping us for a bit until your wife came but it still hasn't made things even better."

"Need help?"

He stared at me dumbfoundedly. "My bro? Helping a place he's not that found of? Had the salt water affected your brain?"

"What? A guy can't help his little brother out with something?"

"It's not that! It just doesn't sound like you."

"Well consider it payment for everything you had done for the few days with taking care of Riku and with what happened thirteen years ago. You deserve it!"

He smiled and agreed to let me work. As I helped serve tables, people started recognizing me as my past life, Eiri Yuki, the novelist that wrote stories about the ocean. That gave me an idea.

"You know that my brother works here?" I would say to them "Well, business hasn't been good for them and it's upsetting him. If you'd like, would you possibly help them out?"

Lots of people agreed and went to ask Tatsuha about job applications. That should help their waiting problem. When it was time to close for the day, Tatsuha hugged me very tightly.

"You, Big Bro, are a life saver." he said "Ryuichi and I were afraid of closing the place down but you saved us. Thank you!"

I tried to get him to let go of me, but he wouldn't. Suddenly, the door opened and I saw two people I never expected to see again. Tohma and Mika were looking at me like I was a ghost or something. Then again, I haven't seen them or my old man for thirteen years. But I guess that the old man's passed away. When I talked to them, I was right! The old man did pass away. I talked a bit with my sister and her husband for a while. Everytime they would mention Sango aka the name we gave Shuichi when he's wandering as a human or anything about my family, I would try to change the subject. Eventually, I had to tell them. I told them that Sango was actually a male mermaid named Shuichi and that I turned myself into a mermaid so I could be with him and our son Riku. They looked at me like I was crazy so I had to prove it. I made them promise that when I show, they can't say a word about this to anyone. They promised! Before I could say the word, Tatsuha came in with a bucket of water and dumped it on me; turning me into a mermaid. The looks on their faces were priceless and at that moment, I knew they realized that everything said about mermaids existing were true. After talking a bit, they had to leave. Tohma had to go to his company early in the morning and Mika had to check up on their child. At least I got to see them again.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I found myself sitting on the stage, looking at the ring. It was finally fixed. I wonder if Shuichi is wondering where it is. If he is, then he must have feelings for me still. I hope he does. I can't bear being without him right now. I can't imagine my life without him. I held the ring close to me.

"Can't sleep?" I heard Tatsuha's voice softly ask. I just nodded. "Is it about Shuichi?"

"He's staying at his brother's." I told him "He won't leave until it's safe from Taki's accomplices."

"Well, what if there was something happening that he's needed in and it can't wait until after everything's safe?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a plan to get Shuichi out and to have you make the best apology he's ever seen or heard. It's gonna mean big embarassment on your part, Bro."

"I just want Shuichi to come back to me. I don't care what it takes."

"Great! Then we prepare tomorrow and when we're done, we'll get him. When he sees this, he'll be back in your arms in no time."

I was so happy! I was going to have Shuichi back. But why do I have a feeling it will remind me of thirteen years ago?

**Pinkshuchan: Why _does_ he feel like it would remind him of something thirteen years ago? Will he get Shuichi back? Will Taki be able to get his hands on Yoshiki? Find out next chapter. Read and Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey this is Pinkshuchan! Sorry if the last chapter didn't make sense. Yuki's gonna finally apoligize to Shuichi in this chapter. But how is Tatsuha going to lure Shuichi to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza? This chapter may remind you a bit of A Mermaid's Tail. And I don't own the song used. Yes, I'm using another song but I promise that this is the last one. And this song will be a BANG! Anyways, enjoy the show!**

Chapter 26

Shuichi's P.O.V

I feel awful! I couldn't get myself to fall asleep two nights. A part of me felt that Yuki was coming to take me back into his arms. I spent all night the night before near the ocean; waiting for him. But he never showed up. Not even when I was singing out to the ocean. He never came. Maybe he never will. Maybe Riku and I will have to move on without him. I don't want to, but I may have no choice. After all, if Yuki doesn't want me back then there's no point in waiting for him forever. At least I'll have my ring to remind me of him. I looked at my hand and... Oh no! Where is it? Where is my ring? It's never fallen off before. Why now? I remember it on two days ago when Sakano and I found Riku. Where could it have gone?

I checked all over the house on the possibility that it would be there somewhere but none had my ring. Think Shuichi! What have you done? Wait? Could it have fallen at the beach? I was about to go outside until Hiro stopped me.

"Where are you going Shuichi?" he asked "I thought you were the one that said that you and Riku needed to stay in?"

"I did but this is urgent!" I said "I can't find my ring."

"Are you sure it isn't anywhere in the house?"

"I've checked. It's nowhere! I need to find it!"

"What's so important about it?"

I glared at him. "What's important? Hiro, that ring is my wedding ring. I don't care if Yuki doesn't want me back, I need to have that ring."

I was about to pass him until he grabbed my hand. "Speaking of Yuki, he came yesterday."

What? Yuki actually came? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You said not to let anyone come get you out."

That's reasonable! "What did he say?"

"He wants you back Shuichi. I know you want to come back to him but I told him to wait until everything was safe."

"Thanks Hiro, but I'm not going to go back to him." I lied. I do want to go back to Yuki, but do you think I'm going to let him have me back just like that? I want him to show me how much he wants me back. Hiro looked shocked when I said that.

"But Shuichi, he's your husband."

"I know, but I want a reason to go back to him. Not just the fact he wants me back. I don't want to be hurt again. He needs to give me a reason why I should return to him. Now if you excuse me, I need to go find my ring." With that, I walked out of the house and down to the beach. As I walked down to the beach, I noticed Riku sitting there; watching the ocean. "Riku? What are you doing here?" I asked "Shouldn't you be inside in case Ken and Maa-kun come?"

"I can't." he said "You've been expecting Papa to come, right Mama?"

I nodded. I can't tell him about his father up on the surface yet. He's already upset about knowing he and I separated. If I tell him that Yuki is up on the surface, Riku will tell me to get back with him. I don't want that to happen yet. I don't want to go back and find myself not only having another arguement with him again, but to have him say those things again about Riku and me again. I want to protect Riku the way a mother can. It's the only thing I can do for him. I pulled him close to me in a tight embrace. After realizing this, Riku wrapped his arms around me as well.

"It's alright, Mama." he said "Everything will be just fine."

I couldn't have asked for anyone better than Riku to be my son. We stayed like this for a while. Just him and me on the beach having a mother/ son time. I can waste some little time I had to look for the ring just to be like this with my son.

"Aww! Don't you both look cute!"

I looked up to see Tatsuha there. Riku and I moved apart. "How did you know where we were?" I asked.

"I went to your brother's place and he said that you were on the beach." he said.

"Did you need to see me about something?"

"Yeah. You see, I accidentally told Ryuichi that you had come back and he got ecstatic. He told me that he wanted to have you sing for Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza again today."

"I can't Tatsuha." I told him "Can't I go another time?"

"Nope." he said "He already signed your name up for today. You have to go!"

"Why couldn't he tell me this himself?"

"He's been very busy recently. I was lucky just to have time to talk to him yesterday."

"You're saying I have no choice."

"Pretty much."

"You should do it Mama." said Riku "You don't want to disappoint him. Besides, I'm sure it would be safe just to go out one day."

I sighed. "Alright. I'll go." I faced Riku "Riku, you should go back inside."

"No way! I want to see you perform."

"But what about Yoshiki?"

"He's with Michael right now. I told them I just wanted to be alone and that was why I was here. Please Mama? Please let me come?"

"You sure Yoshiki is safe in the house?" He nodded. "Then it's fine. I'll go for one performance and we'll make it back before we're spotted."

The plan was settled. We headed to Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza and I got myself ready with the clothes Tatsuha laid out for me. I was dressed in this really nice sparkly ocean blue dress with long white gloves. I hope they wouldn't be too much for this one song. When I came out, the only people I saw from the stage were Riku and Tatsuha.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"This is only a practice. Ryuichi wanted you to sound amazing for this song." said Tatsuha. Why do I have a feeling I've been tricked to be here? "By the way" he continued "This song is gonna be a duet."

"With who?"

Tatsuha pointed to the other side of the stage. I looked over and saw... Yuki! Yuki was standing there in an ocean blue tuxedo; making our outfits color compatible. Why? Is he planning an apology with this? I turned with my arms crossed and my back was towards him. As happy as I am to see him, I don't want to make this easy for him.

"Shuichi." he started "I'm really sorry about what happened. I was just so stressed that I got angry over nothing." I didn't say anything to him nor did I move. I just let him continue. "I know that it's not a very good reason, but please. Please come back with me!" Everything was silent.

"I don't want to deal with anymore shit." I finally spoke "Give one good reason why I should come back?"

"Because... I need you Shuichi. You're my queen! But I guess that's not a very good reason." He sighed "I knew something like this would happen. Tatsuha was right, this is a duet. That is if you'll sing with me."

Sing? Did he actually mean...? Oh no! Yuki's not going to actually sing is he? Music starts. He knows he's an awful singer, why is he...? It's because he'll be embarassing himself. He's going to embarass himself for me. After the opening music ended, Yuki started singing.

_Yuki_

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

_Thinking of you till it hurts_

_I know you hurt too but what else can we do_

_Tormented and torn apart?_

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

_For times when my life feels so low_

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

_When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Through his awful singing, I knew that the song was what he was feeling. And truthfully, it was how I was feeling too. Every word, it was how I was feeling too. Yuki did say this was a duet, so it's time to show him I feel this way too.

_Shuichi_

_I want you to come back and carry me home_

_Away from these lonely nights_

_I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?_

_Does this feeling seem oh so right?_

_Both_

_And what would you say if I called on you now_

_And said that I can't hold on?_

_Shuichi_

_There's no easy way_

_Both_

_It gets harder each day_

_Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

I was breaking down. I began to hold myself; wanting his embrace. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I wanted him back, but what if he hurt me again? Suddenly, I heard other voices join in with Yuki. Anymore of this and I'm going to lose myself.

_Chorus_

_Ooh, what are you thinking of?_

_Yuki_

_What are you thinking of?_

_Chorus_

_What are you thinking of?_

_Yuki_

_What are you thinking of?_

I couldn't take it anymore. My tears were now waterworks. I felt Yuki turn me to face him. I looked up at him. Looking in his eyes, I knew it! My angel human had returned to me. That awful king Yuki that yelled at me and said mean things about me and Riku was gone and came back as my loved angel human Yuki who loves us and was currently wiping my tears away. Yuki, I love you so much!

_Shuichi_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_Both_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late I know I was so wrong_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

The song ended and Yuki and I were holding each other in the tightest embrace we've even been in. I didn't want to lose him again and it seemed like he didn't want to either. We held each other like this for a long time; nothing but silence filled the air.

"Yuki." I broke the silence "I'm sorry."

"No, you had every right." said Yuki "I was being a dumbass. It came to my senses after a while with the pain of that slap you gave me."

"You deserved that slap."

"I know. You don't need to remind me."

"Well, there's another reason why I'm sorry. I accidentally lost the wedding ring you gave me."

"You mean" he took something out of his pocket "_This_ ring?"

I looked closely at it. I don't believe it. It _was_ the ring. "How did...?"

"I found it in the sand when I got up to the surface." he said. He placed it on my ring finger and kissed it. We moved closer to each other and gave each other a kiss that we've wanted for so long. Nineteen years and the kiss still had the same spark from when we first kissed on the beach. I moved my arms around his neck and he moved his around my waist. Our tongues were dancing in our mouths to the music of love. How much I missed that taste!

"Eww! Get a room!" Riku yelled. Yuki and I stopped kissing and started laughing. That was something else we miseed; Riku getting grossed out by his parents kissing in the same room as him. He ran over to us, jumped onto the stage, and hugged us both. We started a group hug.

"Papa, I'm sorry for swimming away from home." said Riku after our little group hug "After this, I'll never do it again."

Yuki placed his hand on Riku's head and ruffled his hair. "I hope you do." said Yuki "This type of thing is not going to happen every time you swim away from home."

I giggled. I missed having the three of us together like this. And no one is going to ruin this for me.

"Well, well, well! Looks like the royal family is back together again."

Why does this always happen? How come after something good happens, something bad has to happen? Yes, you've guessed right. Standing there was Ken and Maa-kun. Didn't those bastards get enough from last time. But why would they be here? They're after Yoshiki. Maybe they think Riku still has him with him. But he doesn't... right?

"Riku? Were you telling the truth when you said you left Yoshiki at Uncle Hiro's?" I asked. He started playing with his hands. "Riku!"

"I'm sorry Mama! But I couldn't leave him alone! I promised him I would protect him!" he cried. I hope that's the last time Riku lies after this.

"So you do have Yoshiki." said Ken "Give him to us!"

"And let you release Taki?" I asked "Like hell we will!"

"Then we have no choice." said Maa-kun "We went to that house you've been staying at and we may have something you'd want back in exchange for Yoshiki." He lifted up some kind of dark bubble. It was small, but we could still see what was in it! Inside it was... Oh no!"

"Michael!" cried Riku.

"Yes." Maa-kun continued "Now, give us Yoshiki or you'll never see your little human friend again!"

**Pinkshuchan: Poor everyone! Just when things get happy again, something makes it sad again. What will they do? Will they give Yoshiki over to Ken and Maa-kun? What would happen to Michael if they don't? Read and Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! I forgot to mention this last chapter but the song used last chapter was All Out Of Love and it's the version sang by Westlife and Delta Goodrem. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 27

Riku's P.O.V

Yay! Papa and Mama are back together again! I watched their little reunion with each other and it made me happy to see them like this. Then they did something I hate seeing them doing. When they think they're alone, they start making out.

"Eww! Get a room!" I yelled at them. They stopped kissing and laughed. I laughed too. I'm happy to see my family back together again. I ran over to them, jumped on the stage, and hugged them both. They hugged me back. After our hug, I looked up at Papa.

"Papa, I'm sorry for swimming away from home." I said to him "After this, I'll never do it again."

Papa placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "I hope you do." he said "This type of thing is not going to happen every time you swim away from home." Mama giggled. I missed being with my family.

"Well, well, well! Looks like the royal family is back together again."

Oh no! Ken and Maa-kun! If they're here, then they must know that Yoshiki is in my pocket. I know, I lied to Mama about leaving Yoshiki at Uncle Hiro's, but I promised Yoshiki that I would protect him. Mama looks like he knows that I may have Yoshiki with me.

"Riku? Were you telling the truth when you said you left Yoshiki at Uncle Hiro's?" he asked. I didn't know how to tell him so I started playing with my hands. "Riku!"

"I'm sorry Mama! But I couldn't leave him alone! I promised him I would protect him!" I cried. I just wanted to keep a promise with my friend. Is that so bad?

"So you do have Yoshiki." said Ken "Give him to us!"

"And let you release Taki?" Mama asked "Like hell we will!"

"Then we have no choice." said Maa-kun "We went to that house you've been staying at and we may have something you'd want back in exchange for Yoshiki." He lifted up some kind of dark bubble. It was small but we could still see what was in it! Inside it was...

"Michael!"

"Yes." Maa-kun continued "Now, give us Yoshiki or you'll never see your little human friend again."

What was gonna do? If I give Yoshiki to them, the Seven Seas are in danger. But if I don't, Michael would get hurt and I can't have the one I love get hurt. What was I gonna do? What should I do?

"You win."

Yoshiki transformed back into his human form and stood in front of me. "You win. I'll come with you."

"Yoshiki, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." he said "I just don't want you to lose the one you love just because of me."

"Aww! Isn't that sweet!" said Ken.

"You got what you wanted!" yelled Papa "Now let the boy go!"

"And have Yoshiki swim get away from us the moment we let him go?" asked Maa-kun "No way! Besides, with this boy, Taki wouldn't just rule the seas, he'll rule the world!" They stuck Yoshiki into the bubble and got away. We knew that they had already let to the ocean. Papa, Mama and I ran as fast as we could to the ocean. The next thing we knew, we stepped on something and we were now stuck in this net that was hanging in the beach.

"I should've seen that one coming!" said Papa. How were we gonna stop Ken and Maa-kun now? More importantly, who's the idiot that made this trap and trapped when we're trying to save the world?

"Three mermaids? This must be my lucky day!"

It was Michael's dad! Mama and Papa groaned. I'm guessing they know him very well.

"K, you moron!" Papa yelled "When I get out of here, you're dead!"

Michael's dad looked in the net and looked at Papa. His eyes widened with shock. "Mr. Yuki?" he asked "Is that you in there? I didn't recognize you with your hair longer. And have you been working out?"

"Yes, ruling the Seven Seas for thirteen years is an excellent workout." Papa said sarcastically.

"Ruling the Seven Seas? Are you saying you're a..."

"If you are going to ask is I'm a mermaid, then yes, I am a mermaid."

"Does that mean humans can turn into a mermaid?"

"Well..."

"It's perfect!" I have a feeling this is gonna be bad. "I can see the headlines now! 'Missing Novelist Eiri Yuki is turned into a mermaid.' I'll be so rich."

"How are you sure you'll be rich turning us in?" I asked "We might only be 100 yen per mermaid."

"I'm pretty sure you would be more than that!" said Michael's dad.

"I'm not so sure."

"I'm sure! You three would possibly get me 10 000 yen each."

"I still think we would only be 100 yen each."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes we would."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes we would."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes we would."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes we would."

"No you wouldn't."

"No we wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"Glad you see it sir. Now just get us down and we'll get out of your hair."

"Right, I'll... ... ... HEY!" He looked at Papa. "I'm guessing he's your son, Mr. Yuki?"

"Yes, unfortunately." said Papa.

"Well, father and son are not going to trick me now. I will get my money from you and no one will stop me."

Suddenly, a strong wind pushed him backwards. It was Sakano! He and Uncle Hiro were heading in our direction. Sakano took care of keeping Michael's dad away and Uncle Hiro helped us out of the net. When we were released, using my telekinesis, I grabbed a rope from the dock and tied Michael's dad up with it.

"That should keep K at bay." said Papa "Now we need to stop Taki." Everyone headed to the ocean. That was everyone except me. I had just realized something. Mama said that the mermaids have fought Taki before and he was able to protect himself using the crystal. What if it happens again? What if he turns himself into crystal again to protect himself from mermaid magic? And since they have Yoshiki with them now, Taki will continue to attack the mermaids until we're too weak. What if we had human stuff with us as well? And who better to use that stuff than a fisherman? It gave me an idea! I walked over to Michael's dad.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked.

He looked at me. "What is it?" he asked "You mermaids have won. I'll never catch you and get money out of it."

"Who gives a damn about money? Aren't you supposed to be the greatest hydrogeologist and fisherman out there? That's what Michael told me."

"Michael?" He takes a closer look at me. "Now that I look at you properly, you're that girl that was dancing with Mike at the party. But you aren't a girl nor are you human!"

"It's true that I'm not a girl and it's true that I'm not human, but one thing that is true is that I love him. And now, there's this evil mermaid named Taki and he took Michael as his prisoner because of me. Because of me, he's in danger. And now I have to help him. He's been helping me all this time and now I have to help him. But I can't do it alone. And I don't think mermaid magic alone is going to stop this. So please..." I broke out into tears. I seem to be getting very emotional when it comes to the people I love. I felt arms wrap around me. It was Mama! Mama held me close to him. I heard footsteps near us too. I knew that it was Papa, Uncle Hiro, and Sakano.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's to see a young man cry, even if it is a mermaid." said Michael's dad "Alright. You win. I'll help you. Just untie me and I swear I won't do any funny business. Hydrogeologist's honor. Besides, if I do, then Michael will be affected and I can't let my son suffer because I'd act like an idiot." We untied him and helped him stand up. "First, I can't go anywhere in the ocean without my equipment. Someone will have to come along with me to carry the stuff."

"I'll come along!" I volunteered "I can lift really heavy objects with my telekinesis."

"I'll come along too." said Mama "Just in case you do any funny business."

"Then Hiro, Sakano and I will get to the kingdom and warn them before Taki gets there." said Papa.

"Promise me you'll be ok by the time we get there, Yuki." said Mama. Papa pulled him close to him.

"I promise. Just help K get his equipment." said Papa. He and Mama gave each other a kiss before going their separate paths. Papa, Uncle Hiro, and Sakano headed to the kingdom while Mama, Michael's dad, and I went to help with the equipment.

**Pinkshuchan: K and the mermaids teaming up? This should be interesting. With them fighting together, will they be able to stop Taki? Read and Review everyone!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! Sorry I haven't updated. Just needed a little break. K has now joined up with the mermaids and now they are going to try to defeat Taki and save Michael. Will they succeed? This chapter will actually let you see Taki coming back. Enjoy!**

Chapter 28

Michael's P.O.V

What is with this bubble I'm trapped in? When I touch the walls, it feels like there's an invisible wall. This isn't a true bubble. If it did, it would be able to pop. Maybe Yoshiki knows what type of bubble this is. He is trapped in here with me.

"Yoshiki? What kind of bubble is this?" I asked.

"This is a dark prison bubble." he said "Things can get in, but nothing can get out unless they have assistance from someone outside. Ken and Maa-kun can pull us out anytime they want as long as they don't fully get into the bubble."

"In other words, there's no way out."

"In a way, yes."

So that means we're stuck in here. Shit! What am I going to do now? Riku, his family, and the rest of the mermaids will be in danger if this Taki guy gets released. I can't let that happen. But what can I do? I'm stuck! When we got into the water, the bubble became bigger and Yoshiki and I were back to our original size. Good thing the bubble still kept air in there. We were dragged in the water by Ken and Maa-kun. No doubt we were being taken to where Taki was. After a while of floating in the ocean, we stopped at these ruins.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is where the four of us have spent most of our lives." said Yoshiki "I never wanted to come back here after what happened."

"Let me guess. When Taki broke your heart and you found out he wanted to take over the mermaid kingdom?"

"Yes. They must've brought Taki's crystal here. I'm sure of it."

"But I don't get it Yoshiki. If Ken and Maa-kun want to break Taki out, then why did they need to take you?"

"Because I'm the only one that can break him out. Even though everyone of us had read in the spellbook, I was the only one that had read every spell in that book. Taki and the others just skimmed through it."

"Then why couldn't they just read the book instead of going through all this trouble just to take you?"

"During the time I tried to stop Taki before, I destroyed the book so he wouldn't have any more knowledge on spells to take over the Seven Seas. Because I have been reading the book, I noticed that when you use the crystal spell on yourself, it's stronger than when you use it on others. The reason why is because it zaps a lot of power out of you and once you use it, it's harder to get yourself out unless you have outside help. Unfortunately, thirteen years of him stuck in there is bringing back his power. Fortunately, the crystal is still too powerful for him to get out of himself."

"How can he get out?"

"The only way he can get out is..."

Before Yoshiki could continue, Ken swam over and grabbed him out of the bubble. The moment his lower half got out, his legs became a lavender tail. I'm guessing that's why everything Yoshiki transforms into is lavender colored. He was being dragged to something very dark. It looked like a crystal. No doubt that was Taki.

"All right Yoshiki." said Maa-kun "How do we break Taki out? If you don't tell us, we'll hurt that human boy."

"Before I can do anything to release him, I need ingredients." said Yoshiki sternly.

"Why do you need ingredients?"

"Because they are for the potion that will help destroy the crystal."

"What's the point of a potion?" asked Ken "Can't you use mermaid magic on it? After all, I'm pretty sure that was what happened to help you get out of your crystal."

"That was because the crystal I was trapped in was weaker. Taki's is a lot stronger. So are you going to get me my ingredients or do you want to be serving a dark shiny rock for the rest of your lives?"

Maa-kun decided to get the ingredients that Yoshiki wrote down for him while Ken kept his eye on the two of us. Yoshiki swam over to me to keep me company, but we both agreed that it wouldn't be smart to pull me out and make a swim for it. One, we are dealing with powerful mermaids. And two, it's a long way to the shore. Besides, I can't hold my breath for too long. It wasn't long until Maa-kun came back with the ingredients. Yoshiki started making the potion and was able to store it in a tiny bottle. Before we knew it, he was done.

"All right." said Ken "You made your little potion. Now how do we use that little thing to get him out? You better not be stalling."

"Me? Stall you idiots?" he asked "I could stall you only by saying 'Look, a distraction!'"

"Where?" Maa-kun asked before Ken hit him on the head.

"Not funny, Yoshiki." said Ken "Now do what we brought you here for and release Taki."

"Alright, alright." said Yoshiki. He drank the potion and made an air kiss towards the crystal; an aura floating from the kiss. The crystal started cracking, dark mist floated around the broken crystal, and out came a mermaid with black hair and a black tail.

"I'm free!" he laughed in an evil way. It got me pretty scared. He swam over to Ken and Maa-kun. "Ken, Maa-kun. I haven't seen you two in so long. Always loyal to me. That's why you guys are the best." He turned over to Yoshiki, who was trying to avoid eye contact. "Yoshiki."

Yoshiki wouldn't look at him. Taki swam over to him and tried to touch him before he moved back a bit to avoid his touch.

"Yoshiki." said Taki "The last time I saw you was when I turned you into the most beautiful crystal I've ever seen." He managed to get close enough to Yoshiki to kiss his neck. Yoshiki wasn't pushing him away this time. I guess it was because he knew it would be pointless. After Taki stopped kissing Yoshiki's neck, he held Yoshiki's head up to look at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "I've been regretting turning you into crystal ever since I turned myself into crystal. I've done nothing but hurt you."

"Why are you talking like this?" Yoshiki finally spoke to him "You broke my heart when you were planning to marry Princess Shuichi. Weren't you going to try that plan again?"

"It turned out that Princess Shuichi was a mermaid in drag all along. You know how much I hate mermaids in drag."

"How does that make me any different? In case you've forgotten, I'm a mermaid in drag too."

"But unlike many mermaids in drag, you have the body of a woman. And to tell you the truth Yoshiki, I wasn't really going to marry Princess Shuichi because I falling for her or him. My plan was to marry the princess, kick the whole family out and make you my queen. It's still my plan."

"Don't listen to him, Yoshiki!" I yelled from inside the bubble "Taki may want to make you his queen, but for what reason? Does he really love you? If he really did, you wouldn't have to be in the form you're in now. He would've loved you even if you were male. The only reason why he's paying attention to you now is because you transformed yourself into a woman. He's using you, Yoshiki!"

"Who is this kid?" Taki asked "I want you to destroy him! Now! He's going to ruin the plan and he's nothing but a pain in the ass!" Before Taki could do anything, Yoshiki stopped him with his arm.

"Don't destroy him, Taki." he said. It's a good thing I have someone from the outside "What would be the point? He's nothing but a little shrimp anyway." Wait, what's he saying? "Besides, with this kid in your hands, you wouldn't just be the ruler of the seas, you'll be the ruler of the world. Did you know he's the son of a foreign hydrogeologist/ fisherman? I bet he'd give anything to you just to get his son back. Imagine it. He'd be down on his knees begging for his son back."

"Yoshiki. What the hell are you saying?" I yelled "Are you taking his side? Have you forgotten what I said? He only loves you for the form you're in."

"SHUT UP HUMAN!" Yoshiki yelled at me "I don't care if he only loves me in this form. At least he shows love for me!" He swam into Taki's arms. "Oh Taki. I'm sorry I went off against you before. It was nothing but some big misunderstanding!"

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Yoshiki." said Taki "I also shouldn't have overreacted when you went off against me and turn you into crystal. It was also some big misunderstanding." The two started making out which really made me wanna gag. "Alright!" Taki continued after his makeout session with Yoshiki "Let us go to the kingdom and claim what is ours!"

Yoshiki, Ken, and Maa-kun agreed and went off to what I think is the direction of the kingdom. Riku, I hope you get here soon.

**Pinkshuchan: Wow! Yoshiki teaming up with Taki to take over the kingdom? Why would he betray his friends like that? How will Riku and the others defeat Taki while Yoshiki's on their team? Read and Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey this is Pinkshuchan! On the last chapter, Yoshiki ended up teaming up with Taki. What will happen to the kingdom? Enjoy this next chapter! It will be a little short though because of all that's happening so please bear with me.**

Chapter 29

Eiri's P.O.V

I never thought the day would come when Taki would come back to try to rule the kingdom. Hiro, Sakano, and I are currently swimming back to the kingdom. We have to get there before Taki does. While Riku and Shuichi are still up on land helping K with his equipment, I have to warn the others. But it just came to mind. How would Taki win? Surely he would have to either make me give up my throne or destroy me. There may be a possibility that I may die in this.

"Sakano. Contact every mermaid in every ocean!" I ordered him "We don't know how powerful Taki could've become and we need to take precaution. See that it's done immediately!"

"Yes, Your Great Majesty." With that said, Sakano went to go contact the other mermaids from every ocean while Hiro and I headed to the kingdom by ourselves. We swam until we made it. Reiji floated there in front of us.

"Welcome back, Your Great Majesty." she said "Where's the queen and prince?"

"We don't have time for this, Reiji. Get every mermaid ready to fight! And I mean every mermaid. Taki could easily destroy us if we're not careful. The future of the Seven Seas is in our hands. Now get going!"

Reiji swam off to get every mermaid ready. We made sure that every mermaid was there as soon as they started coming. Not only the mermaids in the Sea of Japan, but also mermaids from every sea and ocean. Fighting Taki isn't going to be like last time. We know full well that this time, it's a full out war. After every mermaid had come and had gotten into position, Taki came right on cue. He didn't look scared at the amount of mermaids fighting him. With a snap of his fingers, dark mist came from under the ground and took form into millions of dark minions. The battle began! Every one of us were fighting something. Mostly everyone were fighting the minions. I helped myself to fighting Taki.

"Give it up, Taki!" I said "There's no point to this. You know you won't be able to win."

"That's what you think." said Taki "Using dark magic during the time I was trapped in crystal, I have sapped through the minds of the smartest mermaids in the Seven Seas and I just happened to find a dark spell I never knew of that would make sure we won't have a repeat of last time." What the hell did he mean by that? Suddenly, his hand went dark and a dark mist surrounded me. Before I could counter it, the mist formed something around my neck. The moment it went solid around my neck, I couldn't breathe. I felt my body starting to change. What was happening to me? This feeling... it feels familiar; something I hadn't felt for a long time. Could this spell be...?

"Yuki! Yuki!"

That voice! Was it... Shuichi? Before I could do anything, everything went blank.

**Pinkshuchan: Like I said, short chapter. I couldn't come up with anything else other than this. What could've happened to Yuki? Will Shuichi reach him in time? Read and Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Pinkshuchan here! The story is getting closer and closer to the finale. I know it's sad that it's close to the end but it would be the end of a good story. At least I hope it's a good story. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 30

Shuichi's P.O.V

Wow! Who knew a fisherman would need all this stuff. There's a whole room of things that that scary idiot human K would need. I know we're working beside each other now because of Taki and because he has K's son Michael, but that doesn't mean I don't still think of him as Scary Idiot Human K. Riku was helping K with all the heavy equipment like that thing K called a 'submarine' and I grabbed all the equipment that caught my eye. Well, one did catch my eye. It looked like a transparent bowl as big as a person's face. Maybe K knows what it's for. I went to ask him.

"This is perfect!" he said "This is an oxygen mask. It will be very useful. We should bring more than one just in case." I grabbed a whole bag of them. After we grabbed everything and put the submarine on a truck, we went back to the ocean, put everything in the submarine and Riku lifted the submarine into the water. We went into the submarine and went into the ocean. It was amazing! It was like swimming in the water without getting wet. If we weren't in the middle of a battle, I would've enjoyed myself. When we saw the kingdom, K got some of the equipment on and we went out of the submarine.

It was terrible! It was like a full out war. There were dark creatures fighting with the mermaids. We didn't know where K's son was nor did we know where Taki was. "Let's split up!" I told Riku and K "You both look for K's son and Yoshiki. I'll look for Taki."

"Mama, it's dangerous." said Riku "What if he does something bad to you?"

"Don't worry!" I assured him by holding him close to me "I'll be fine. Besides, you want to see that they're ok, right?" He nodded. "Then you should focus on them. Go! I can take care of myself." Riku looked like he was stil unsure to leave me by myself, but then he nodded and went off with K to look for Yoshiki and K's son. I swam around for any trace of Taki. It wasn't long until I found him fighting Yuki. They both looked evenly matched.

"Give it up, Taki!" said Yuki "There's no point in this. You know you won't be able to win."

"That's what you think." said Taki "Using dark magic during the time I was trapped in crystal, I had sapped through the minds of the smartest mermaids in the Seven Seas and I just happened to find a dark speel I never knew of that would make sure we don't have a repeat of last time." Suddenly, his hand went dark and a dark mist surrounded Yuki. Something was happening to him. I swam to him as fast as I could. I hope I get to him in time.

"Yuki! Yuki!" I cried out. He looked at me and mouthed my name before it looked like he went unconscious. It looked like he was having trouble breathing. When I got to him, I tried to pull him out of the mist. I succeeded, but I noticed that Yuki was changing. It didn't change everything, but it changed something important about him; his tail. I noticed that his tail was splitting apart. Was that spell...? I never heard in such a thing.

"HAHAHA! How does it feel to see the man you love lose his powers with your own eyes, Princess?" Taki said to me. I glared at him.

"What are you doing to him?" I yelled.

"What am I doing? I'm taking his powers. I can feel the power of the oceans in my veins! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I would've wanted to take your powers away too, but light isn't really my style and this spell only works on human born mermaids."

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"But I will." With his hand, he summoned a whirlpool that grabbed me and Yuki and spit us out onto the surface. It didn't hurt luckily. But Yuki's tail had fully split apart and turned into legs. I could feel the water against us and yet Yuki still had legs. He was turned back into a full fledged human. I tried to wake him up.

"Yuki? Yuki?" I pleaded "Please wake up! Please. You have to wake up!" I noticed his eyes opening. I was so happy. He was still alive. I kissed his lips.

"I so glad you're ok." I said as soon as I finished. Yuki tried to sit up, but it looked like he was having trouble. I tried to help him and it resulted with his head leaning against my chest.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Taki has stolen your powers and it turned you back into a human." I responded.

"I guess he is." said Yuki; his voice sounded a little weak "I feel my strength sapping out of me. I think... it might be because... of this." With as much strength as he could, he lifted up his arm and showed me something that seemed to be arround his neck. It looked like some kind of chain. If that's how Taki is taking not only Yuki's powers but his strength as well, then we need to get it off of him.

"We have to get this off!" I said.

"Yes... we should but... I can't... keep... my eyes... open... ... ..." He fell asleep in my arms. The chain seems to be draining a lot of Yuki's strength. Luckily, he's still breathing, but not very well. I tried to break the chain with a much strength as I could, but I ended up getting a little weaker too just by touching it. I tried using my light beam but the chain only absorbed it. Every attack I made on it only made the chain grow more powerful. What could I do? Was there no way to help Yuki out of this? Will Taki really win this time?

**Pinkshuchan: Poor Yuki! And poor Shuichi for not being able to help destroy that chain that was taking Yuki's powers and strength. Will Riku be able to defeat Taki if his parents can't? Read and Review everyone!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Pinkshuchan here! We're almost done. It's happy yet sad. But of course all stories must end eventually. Anyways, this chapter is the final battle. Enjoy!**

Chapter 31

Riku's P.O.V

I hope Mama can take care of himself. Who knows what kind of trick Taki would pull. But I'm sure Papa would be there. Michael's dad and I have to find Michael and Yoshiki. Where are they? Suddenly, I see a bubble like the one Michael was trapped in but bigger. I swim over to it. Yes! Michael's in there!

"Michael!" I cried out. Michael looked over at me and looked just as happy as I was.

"Riku!" he cried "This bubble allows things to come in but not out unless pulled out from someone from the outside, but I won't be able to hold my breath long."

"No problem. Can we insert anything inside?"

"Yeah, but what do you have in mind?"

Michael's dad swam beside me. "Mike. You ok?" he asked.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you, son." He took out one of the oxygen masks and oxygen tanks and he insert it into the bubble. "Once you're all set, we'll get you out of there." Michael did what he was told and managed to get the mask and tank on him. After he was all set, he gave us a thumbs up and then I pulled myself halfway into the bubble with Michael's dad holding on to me to make sure I don't fall in. Michael grabbed onto me and we were pulled out. As soon as we were both out, Michael's dad grabbed onto Michael.

"Dad, it's ok." said Michael "I know how to swim. Riku taught me." Michael's dad looked over at me before looking back at Michael. He then let go and Michael could swim perfectly well.

"Not so fast."

Shit! When I thought we would be safe, we end up in hot water. We looked over to see Ken, Maa-kun, and... Yoshiki? What's he doing? Don't tell me he's now on Taki's side! I mean, I know that he was once in love with Taki but... Does he still love him?

"Yoshiki! Why? I thought we were friends. You're not on Taki's side, are you?" I asked.

"Shut up! You won't be talking to me that way after Taki takes over the kingdom." said Yoshiki.

"You tell him Yoshiki!" said Maa-kun.

"Do you know what would be better?" asked Ken "If you use one of your trusty potions and put an end to them."

"That's an excellent idea!" said Maa-kun. Yoshiki. You're not really going to do it, are you? He summoned a bottle that looks like a potion and drank it. He looked over at us and looked like he was about to blow an air kiss. Then, at the last moment, he turned around and blew the air kiss at Ken and Maa-kun. That in turn caused them to disintegrate. I knew Yoshiki wouldn't team up with Taki. I hugged him. I was just happy.

"Yoshiki! I'm so happy!" I told him "You really aren't on Taki's side!"

"Of course!" said Yoshiki "I was never the bad type. And you're quite the good actor, Michael."

"So are you, Yoshiki." said Michael "There were times I thought you really _were_ on Taki's side."

"Thanks. But now is not the time for cheering. We got rid of Ken and Maa-kun. Now, we have to get rid of Taki."

"How do we do that?" asked Michael.

"I have a couple more of these potions left to go. I made them in case something like this happened. These potions are to completely destroy Taki. He wouldn't be able to turn himself into crystal to protect himself from this."

"And how will we get Taki to take the potion? It's obvious he won't drink a potion that will destroy him."

"That's because I won't tell him that it will destroy him. I'll pretend it's a potion that will have him become stronger. Now, Little Riku. I'll need your help on this. Taki gave an order to take a hostage and bring him or her to him. I'll need you to pretend to be a hostage. That way, I can get close to Taki and give him the potion. Michael, in case the first one fails, take the second one. Pour it onto something sharp like a harpoon and aim for Taki's heart. But that's only if the first plan doesn't work."

"Got it!" We both said. He held on to my wrists and swam me over like I was a hostage. I pretended to do some struggling, but not so much that I would actually break free. After lots of swimming around, we found Taki. Now was time to put the plan into action.

"Taki!" said Yoshiki "I brought you the little brat of a prince." Ouch, that was harsh. Taki swam over to him and kissed him. Eww. It was grosser with those two than with my parents. Speaking of which, where are they? I don't see them fighting with the other mermaids.

"Tell me!" said Taki after that little makeout session "Is the little prince human born?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Taki's hand went dark and a dark mist formed. When it got to me, it disappeared. What was that?

"Well look at that!" Taki continued "His father is human born and he's not. I guess that might be because his father is the Golden Poseidon."

"Taki! How did you know that spell?" asked Yoshiki.

"Got it off the minds of some of the smartest mermaids. Did it during the time I was stuck in crystal. And now because of it, I have the Golden Poseidon's powers! Now, if you excuse me, I must create the biggest storm the world has ever seen. It will create lots of rain and with the power of the Golden Poseidon, I will drown all of humanity." With that said, he left.

"Little Riku." Yoshiki whispered in my ear "I can't give him the potion while he has your father's powers. Because of this spell he used, he is draining all of your father's strength until there is nothing left. Find your father and try to break the chain before it's too late."

"How do I break the chain?" I asked.

"I don't know. When I looked up that spell, the page with the remedy was torn off. Now go! Hurry!"

He let go of me and I swam around looking for Papa. Where was he? Where? If I don't find him... I need to find him.

"Riku!"

I knew that voice! Could it...? I looked over to where the voice came from and saw a familiar face whom I had not seen in such a long time.

"Saki!" I swam over to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you. Of course, this might not be the time to say that."

"Yeah! You can say that again." she said.

"I wish I could talk to you, but we're in a war and I need to find Papa."

"He's up on the surface."

"How do you know?"

"I saw that evil mermaid send both your parents up onto the surface with a whirlpool. Hurry! Who knows what would be wrong."

"Thanks Saki! You're the best!"

I swam up to the surface and Saki was right. There on the surface was Mama and Papa. But it looks like something's wrong with Papa. I swam over to the surface. I couldn't believe my eyes on what I saw. Papa looked very pale. His skin was normally as white as snow, but it seemed to be whiter. It seemed like his hair was shedding and his muscles were becoming as skinny as bones; like as if he was a flower dying. But what shocked me the most was that he had legs, even with them touching the water.

"Mama, what's happening to him?" I asked.

"Taki is taking his strength and powers away." said Mama as tears rolled down his face "Right now, he can't breathe, but his heart is still beating. However, his heartbeat is slowly fading. He's dying Riku."

"That's can't be!" I cried "Yoshiki said there was a remedy. We can't give up! We just can't!"

"I've tried everything. I've used my own strength and I've used every magic ability I know, but it only makes the chain around his neck stronger. I failed him, but I won't let him die!" He held Papa closer to him "I love him too much to let him die. Please, if anyone can hear me, please give me a sign; something to save him, something to save us. Please!"

I looked at the ocean. Taki was raised up by a tall wave and I think he may be summoning the storm he was talking about. Dark black clouds began to cover the sky. If the storm becomes complete, humanity would be extinct and mermaids would be slaves to Taki. I looked back at my parents. Mama was still crying heavily for Papa and Papa was growing weaker by the second. I looked over at the chain around his neck. It was black with a little bit of red on it. Funny, the red looked like it was flowing onto his skin. I wiped a bit of the red onto my finger and looked onto it. It feels a lot like... blood.

"Mama! Papa's bleeding!" I cried. Mama looked and noticed the red. Not just in that one area, but pretty much all around Papa's neck. Mama leaned in and kissed that one area; not giving a damn if Papa's blood went onto his lips. As Mama kissed that one area, something caught my eye. I looked back at Taki and noticed that he was losing his balance on the wave. Maybe he was just lacking the practice of being on a wave. But when I looked at Papa, it looked like his hair was coming back. He was gaining a bit of muscle back. His arm raised itself and began to stroke Mama's hair. Mama lifted his head in shock and looked at Papa. That's when I noticed. Mama's healing kisses! They're the remedy! Mama figured it out too and continued kissing the wounds by the chain. As he kept kissing the wounds, Papa began to look like he was coming back to life and it looked like Taki was weakening. When all the wounds were healed, the chain broke and Papa was back to himself again. When the chain broke, Taki could no longer control the wave he was on and ended up falling off. I dived back into the ocean. I had to make sure Taki wouldn't do anything bad to anyone. While swimming, I found Michael and we swam until we found him. Yoshiki was about to offer him the potion. Perfect! Taki will be gone! Unfortunately, it was too good to be true. He destroyed the potion in his hands and yelled "You tried to trick me, you little bitch! And to believe that you could've been someone useful to me on this conquest."

"Why do you want to rule over the kingdom so badly?" Yoshiki asked "What is so damn important that you would want to take over and anger Poseidon who was the one who gave life to mermaids in the first place?"

"Why? I'll tell you why, you little shit. It was because of his fucking stupid laws that I became this. Every mermaid got treated perfectly while I was shit to them. No one cared about me and no one would ever."

"I care, Taki. I love you, and I always will. I don't really want to kill you. I don't care how evil we were to others, I don't want to kill you. Can't we start over? We can put this behind us and create our own kingdom. Just the two of us. Please Taki. Please."

Taki lowered his head. "When I first met you, I thought you were nothing but this little guppy of a mermaid, but I let you stay with me because I thought you would be useful. Now, I see that I was wrong with that observation. It turns out that you're nothing but a sappy little bitch as well as a guppy." He raised his arm and his hand glowed black and violet; like when Ken and Maa-kun used Dark Torture on Michael. No, don't tell me...! Yoshiki! Before I could do anything, Dark Torture was casted on Yoshiki. If I don't do something soon, Yoshiki will die. Michael looked like he knew what I was thinking and pulled something from his back. His oxygen tank? No, it was a harpoon. He grabbed the potion Yoshiki gave him, poured it onto the harpoon, aimed it, and shot at Taki's heart. It was a perfect hit. It hit him straight in the heart. Taki then started turning into sea foam and disappeared against the current. I swam over to Yoshiki and caught him before he managed to fall onto the ocean ground. He looked like he was in much more of a worse condition than Michael was.

"Yoshiki! Yoshiki, wake up!" I cried. Yoshiki opened up his eyes. I sighed in relief. "Thank god you're ok!"

"Yes, but it's not for long." said Yoshiki "Unlike Michael or your mother, I'm not going to be able to survive Dark Torture."

"No! You'll live! I'll take you to Mama and he will heal your wounds and..."

"No. I didn't tell you this before, but with all the times I drank that voice changing potion, part of my life span was being taken away. Now, I only have so little time to say goodbye."

No! No! He can't die! He just can't! "Please Yoshiki! Don't die! You're my friend. I need you here with me."

"And I will." It looked like he was going to transform. With all the strength he had, he managed to transform himself into his pendant form. "As long as you keep the pendant close to you, I will always be with you. I'm glad to have met you... ... Riku... ... ... ..."

His eyes closed. "Yoshiki?" I asked. The pendant didn't move a muscle. I was expecting Yoshiki to transform back or at least open his eyes to show that he was only joking. I was hoping that he would show me that he was ok. But he didn't move. There was not even a breath from his lips. No, he can't be...! No! I held the pendant close to me. He can't be! He just can't! I cried out his name and told him to open his eyes, but it didn't change a thing. I felt arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up to see that it was Michael. I leaned my head into his chest and continued crying; never letting go of the pendant. He can't! He can't! But as much as I didn't want to believe it, it was true.

Yoshiki, my friend, was dead. He died by sacrificing his life to save the kingdom. He was dead.

**Pinkshuchan: Now I'm getting myself upset. As much as I love Yoshiki, I thought that having a bit of a tragedy would make the story more emotional. And Taki killing Yoshiki before he himself died made a good tragedy. This is not the last chapter. There is more, but I will assure you that dispite this, there will be a happy ending. I promise. Read and Review everyone! Please don't kill me!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! This is Pinkashuchan! Technically, this is the last chapter, but there will be a where are they now after the story in a normal P.O.V like in the original A Mermaid's Tail. But this is the absolute end of A Mermaid's Heir. No more sequels on this story. Really, I don't think there can be anything else after this so this would be the end. Now, without further adieu, I give you the ending of A Mermaid's Heir. Enjoy!**

Chapter 32

Michael's P.O.V

We did it! We defeated Taki and saved the mermaid kingdom. However, we lost Yoshiki. It seems that even though Taki is dead, because Yoshiki is dead, the sky is still so dark like it really is going to start a storm. Riku has been staring out at the ocean this whole time, holding Yoshiki's pendant; mourning his death. I let him have this moment to himself so he could get over it, but I know that it will take him a while. After all, Yoshiki had always been close to him. I just wish he would get over it soon. Don't get me wrong, I'm sad about Yoshiki's death too, but I know that he wouldn't have wanted us to be miserable after he died. He would've wanted us to smile and live on with our lives because he helped us defeat Taki. Deep down, I think he knew that Taki would use Dark Torture on him and that if I had one of the potions and the harpoon, I would throw it. He knew that his life was going to end, but he didn't want to tell us because he didn't want to worry Riku. After all, maybe Riku didn't notice this, but he died with a smile on his face. Yoshiki was quite the wise mermaid. I think maybe I should go see Riku and help him get through this. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Riku? Are you ok?" I asked. He shook his head. "Don't be upset. Yoshiki wouldn't want you to be crying just because of this."

"That's not why I'm upset." he said "Well, at least it's not _mostly_ why I'm upset."

"Then why? Why are you upset?"

"Hey Michael!" I heard my dad call out "Better say goodbye to your mermaid friend. We're already late for our earlier flight to France. We have to get going if you still want to get there and be accepted into that school."

That's right! I've completely forgotten about that. But that means I'll have to leave Riku behind. I faced him. "Riku, your parents would allow you to visit, right?" I asked him "You could still visit me in France, right?"

He shook his head. "After that battle with Taki, the kingdom is in complete ruin. It may take months to repair everything again."

No. This really couldn't be goodbye, could it? I didn't want to let Riku go, but he beat me to it. Before I could wrap my arms around him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want you to go." he continued "I've already lost Yoshiki. I don't want to lose you too."

"You haven't lost me nor Yoshiki." I assured him "Yoshiki is still technically with you because that is his pendant form. And I'll always be in your dreams."

"I still don't want you to go. I don't want a dream you with me, I want the real you. Please don't go!"

I held him closer to me and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I knew that he needed me, but I can't change my dad's mind. He already went through so much trying to get me into that art school. I bet it cost a lot of money. I can't let him down. But I can't let Riku down. What can I do?

"Hey, K?" I heard Riku's mother say "Can you possibly stay for only a small talk?"

"Sorry, but Michael and I have to get to our flight." I heard Dad say.

"It might not take too long. Depends on how you and Yuki feel about what I want to talk about. And if you miss it, I'm sure you can take another one, right?"

"I guess."

"Good. While we're at it, do you mind calling your wife and asking her to come here as well. What I want to talk about concerns her as well."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. She's busy working on a movie and I don't want to disturb her. She only has a month left of it so..."

"Oh that's alright. Then I guess your flight will be in a month as well. And don't say 'Can we talk about another time?' because no, I know you'll forget and if I let you on that flight, it will be too late. And I wouldn't try to leave if I were you. You know, mermaid?"

What was he planning? Is Riku's mother cooking up something? Well, what he just said to Dad worked and he called Mom. After a while of waiting, a helicopter came with Mom coming out and running over to where Dad and Riku's parents were. I wonder what they're talking about. I would go over and see but Riku won't let me go and I'm afraid to let him go. I stood there holding Riku in my arms while both our parents were talking about something. Everything was pretty much quiet.

"NO!" I heard both our dads yell.

"DON'T FORGET THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!" yelled Riku's mother "IT'S ABOUT THEM!" I noticed him pointing over at us. Are they talking about us? I held Riku closer to me and hid my face in his hair. I heard footsteps coming this way. It's not Dad, is it?

"Michael?" No, that sounded like Riku's mother. I lifted up my head and saw Riku's mother standing there with Riku's father and my parents standing behind him. "You really love Riku, don't you?"

"More than anything." I responded.

"Would you give up everything to be with him?"

"I would give up my own soul if it meant I could stay with him."

Riku's mother nodded and looked at the others. Both our dads lowered their heads and then gave a nod. Mom had a big smile on her face. What are they thinking?

"Well, now that it's decided" Dad started "I better get to the flight before I'm late."

What? He's not seriously still going to take me to France after all that, is he? "Dad, didn't you hear me? I love Riku with all my heart and you still..."

"I said _I_ need to get to the flight. I still have a job in France. You're staying." Is he serious? He walked over to Riku's father. "Don't let any harm come to my son or you're in big trouble, Mr. Yuki."

"Don't worry." said Riku's father "I promise he'll be fine." They shook hands before Dad began to walk away.

"I'll visit as many times as possible, Michael." said Dad before he completely left the beach. What's he talking about? I looked over at Mom who was talking to Riku's mother.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble my husband had caused you those many years." said Mom.

"Please don't worry about it!" said Riku's mother "If it wasn't for your husband, I wouldn't have met my husband again after many years."

The helicopter came and Mom grabbed the ladder as it came towards her. "Goodbye Michael." she yelled from in the air "Be good!"

What is going on? Riku looked just as confused as I did. I saw Riku's parent look at each other. "Here!" said Riku's mother as he handed Riku's father a book "I grabbed it in case of this." They looked back at us. "Riku, come over here please!"

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Just please come."

Riku gave me one more hug before walking to where his parents were. Riku's father opened up the book and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Suddenly, his hand became silver and casted something on me. I felt my body changing. When I felt the change complete, I looked at myself. I didn't look an different except for the fact my hair was longer. It was halfway down my back. What did they do? Wait, is it just me or have they moved back farther? Why? And why did Riku's father raise his arm? I noticed a shadow clouding over me. I looked behind me and looked at what it was. It was a giant wave. My eyes widened at the realization. There was no where to run. I held my breath the moment the wave came and grabbed me. I was doing endless backflips in the water. It wasn't long until I couldn't hold my breath anymore and had to let it out. I was breathing heavily and resting myself. Wait, breathing heavily? Aren't I in water? I'm breathing underwater? Now that I think about it, my body feels a little bit different than when I was on land. My upper half of me feels the same, except for the fact I'm not wearing a shirt. However, my lower half... I looked down at my lower half and I couldn't believe my eyes. My legs had been replaced for a silver tail. Am I...? I am! I was so happy, I regained myself and jumped out of the water. When I jumped out, the dark cloudy sky was replaced with a beautiful blue sky. After my jump, I kept swimming around until I felt arms around my neck. I turned around to see Riku smiling at me. We started dancing and kissing in the ocean because we were so happy. Because of something I've never dreamed of. Because I thought could be impossible happened to me.

Because I was turned into a mermaid. And my dreams came true because I get to share this with my beloved Riku.

**Pinkshuchan: Now wasn't it awesome? There is still one more chapter left, but this is technically the end. The next chapter is gonna be short so I'll be able to post it the same day. And then it's the end. I hope you enjoyed A Mermaid's Heir. Read and Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi this is Pinkshuchan! Finally the end of A Mermaid's Heir. But don't be sad because I have more stories. Please check them out when you got the chance! Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 33

Normal P.O.V

A year had passed since the battle and the kingdom was brought back to its former glory. Now, the where are they nows!

Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza had become such the success, Ryuichi managed to have the business go worldwide. He and Tatsuha decided to move to Canada where they got married and adopted some children.

K went around the world telling the tale about mermaids, but he would never tell anyone that they were real.

Suguru had fallen in love... with Reiji? And the two got married? (Who would've known?)

Hiro and Ayaka lived peacefully in their house and ended up having a new member in the family.

Sakano went back to teaching mermaids about magic and made a vow to not have anymore students like Taki.

Shuichi and Yuki decided they needed a long rest and left Riku and Michael in charge of the kingdom. The responcibility was tougher than the two thought.

Riku was still upset about Yoshiki's death, but he decided to live his life and know that he was lucky to have ever met Yoshiki. Little did he and anyone know that when Riku was happy, Yoshiki's pendant form would smile.

When the two were a little older, Riku and Michael mated and got themselves a baby girl whom they named Yume which meant 'dream' to remind them that it was because of their dream that they were together like this.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End (for real this time)


End file.
